All Roses have Thorns
by Casualtyfanforever
Summary: A temporary Paramedic at Holby holds a dark secret. Behind closed doors her relationship with her partner is close to disturbing... Will Dixie and Jeff be able to work out what is wrong and help her, before she moves on somewhere new? First fanfic... Please read and review! Xxx
1. Chapter 1

**hey... This is my first Fic, please be nice. If anybody has any ideas, od advice feel free to PM me :) I hope eberyone enjoys the start, sorry for any mistakes, reviews would also be well appreciated :) **

* * *

Chantelle got up from bed. It was another new shift, being a replacement paramedic was sometimes hard work. She had hoped one day to find somewhere more permenant. Holby seemed to be working out ok. She had been working at this station for almost 3 weeks now.

Her new boss was called Dixie, a kind loving woman. Jeff was another man completely. A complete idiot at most times, but she liked it. He would never fail in putting a smile on someone's face.

Looking next to her, the bed was empty. It had been the first time in a while, all she wanted was someone to hold her, tell her everything would be ok. After growing up in care, her real parents died when she was little.

Everything seemed very pity and ridiculous at times. David was always one to come back, they had another argument last night. That ended in him walking out, after he had hit her that was. The bruise on her stomach was slowly becoming more visible. She brushed her concerns aside, jumped out of bed and continued getting ready.

"Jeff I'm too sleepy" Dixie moaned, resting her head on yet more paperwork from the last crew.

"That was your fault for going to bed late then wasn't it" Jeff rubbed her back soothingly, he was glad they didn't have long on their shift, he didn't think Dixie would be able to cope much longer.

"I had to finish the rota's" she yawned getting up.

"I know princess... I know" Jeff pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly.

"I'm gonna need to put that hand in bleach now" Dixie complained, standing up moving past Jeff towards the sink in her office.

"Oi" Jeff realised what she said and pouted at her. He smiled as she washed her hands for an unnessecarilly long time.

Both of them jumped when Dixie's office door started to knock,

"Come in" Dixie called, turning off the tap and drying her hands. The door opened, and in came Chantelle who smiled at them both.

"Hey. Jeff here's your tenner for last night" She handed him a ten pound note,

"Cheers Princess. You alright?" Jeff looked at her carefully. Noticing she was looking more withdrawn than usual.

"Fine" she put on a fake smile before walking out Dixie's office.

Dixie stood next to Jeff, both of them watching Chantelle through the office blinds. Her ash blonde hair was perfectly straightened, she was a very pretty woman. Dixie had also noted she was the youngest replacement Paramedic she had. At just 23 years old.

"How long is she here for?" Jeff put his hand on his hips, Chantelle had been with them for a while now, when she was only Suposed to be temporary, he was wondering how much longer she was working with them for.

"Supposed to be for the week. I'm considering keeping her on though" Dixie smiled weakly, continuing to watch Chantelle.

"Why?"

"Don't know. Something is just telling me that I should keep her on. Let's face it, Dom is never going to come back. It's keeping her, or getting someone else anyway?"

"What are you thinking then?" Jeff scratched his nose, he could see Dixie was in deep thought.

"Have no idea mate, something just doesn't seem right" Dixie continued to stare out the window of her office, she could clearly see Chantelle putting her bag in her locker. She was sure she spotted her holding her side, scrunching up her face in obvious pain.

Chantelle rested her head on the lockers, closing her eyes, trying to remember all the details from the previous evening. She didn't remember much, just David coming home, it was ok for a while, before he got angry again anyway. That started a row between them, ending in her being hit again. He promised her, that he would change. Said that he loved her, promised never to lay a finger on her again. That promise didn't even last a day.

"Sweetheart, we're going to make some coffee. Do you want some?" Dixie came out of her office, her and Jeff were going to the Rec room for their caffeine fix.

"Umm... Yeah thanks" Chantelle nodded, feeling a sudden warmth inside of her. Closing the locker door, she followed Jeff and Dixie to the Rec room.


	2. Chapter 2

**To the person who asked me to check my spelling. I try my best, but i am dyslexic. I use spell check, that is all i can really do. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. Xxx**

* * *

Jeff sat next to Chantelle in the ambulance, he watched as she sent a quick text on her phone.

"Who's that then Princess? Secret admirer?"

"Wouldn't be secret if I have his number" She chuckled softly, and put her phone back in her pocket.

"Partner?" Jeff raised his eyebrows, he saw a difference in her expression as soon as he said the word.

"Yeah. David" She smiled weakly, rubbing her hands together.

Jeff nodded his head, looking through the windscreen. He sighed, running his hand over his head. It had been a quiet shift so far, Dixie had gone home. He had given her strict instructions to go to bed. He cared about Dixie, and knew she needed rest.

"Where's Dixie gone?" Chantelle asked.

"Home for a bit, she will be back later"

"Oh. Ok" She seemed satisfied with that answer, she took some sips from the tea Jeff had made her. It had been a while since someone did something for her, at work, she felt different, a little safer than at Davids house.

"Holby control to 3006, young female collapse in shopping centre on Millard road, are you able to attend?"

"3006 to Holby control responding over" Jeff spoke into the radio, he made sure Chantelle had her seatbelt on before he begun to drive out the ambulance station.

When they arrived at the shop, they both jumped out the ambulance, carrying their response kits, Chantelle went in before Jeff. They were both lead to a little side room, where there was a woman lying on the bed motionless.

"Alright love, can you tell us what happened?" Jeff asked he placed his fingers on the woman's wrist, taking her pulse.

"She collapsed, never regained consciousness. We don't know her name or age, and he doesn't have a phone on her" The shop assistant replied, Chantelle handed Jeff all the equipment he needed.

"Thanks Princess" Jeff smiled at her, and inserted the IV line.

"Do you want me to go and get the trolley?"

"That would be great Darling" Jeff encouraged, he watched as she left, before helping the patient once more.

It didn't take long for Chantelle to return, she helped Jeff lift the woman off the bed and onto the trolley. She winced as her stomach twisted, Jeff noticed this and looked at her with concern. "You ok?"

"Yep, Im fine Jeff" She took one end of the trolley, looking away from Jeff so she could let her emotions show. Tears were forming in her eyes as she felt her stomach become extremely tender.

By the time they got half way through their shift Dixie had returned, Jeff was less than impressed but deep down he knew Dixie wouldn't be able to resist the urge of coming back to the station, to check up on everyone.

Dixie was cheerfully humming to herself when Jeff ran up behind her, picking her up and swinging her around. "Jeff get off me!" Dixie giggled, trying to wriggle out of Jeffs grasp. Their loud laughing made Chantelle jump, she watched them from a distance, realising how great their friendship was.

Dixie managed to get out of Jeff's lock, she slapped him lightly, making him jump back. "No need for violence"

"No need for your pathetic childish behaviour either" Dixie mocked, Jeff pretended to act hurt from her words, but he couldn't stop himself laughing.

"See. There you go again" Dixie ignored him, and went to find Chantelle. She found her in the Rec room sat on her own, staring at the wall.

"Darling you alright?" Dixie studied her expression, she flinched as she spoke. "Of course"

"Sweetie, me and Jeff are going up the pub later. Did you want to come?" Dixie offered, she had noticed the young woman was isolated from everyone. She wanted to give her the chance to socialise.

"Ummm... Alright then" She gave in, she could just tell David she did overtime at work. Hopefully he would take that for an excuse.

"Good" Dixie sat next to her, wrapping her arms around Chantelle. She hadn't been hugged properly in a long time, and she wasn't sure how to respond. Slowly she put her own arms around Dixie and nestled her head in Dixie's neck.

Dixie pulled away after a few moments, looking into the young womans blue eyes. "Thank you" Chantelle mustered, it had been a long time since she had been hugged like that. She felt warm and protected in Dixie's arms.

"That's alright sweet pea. Have a good shift" Dixie stood up and left the Rec room.

Chantelle and Jeff finished their shift together, a few hoax calls and a major RTC. Dixie had warned Jeff several times to look after her on shouts, and not allow her to do anything stupid. Chantelle finished getting ready, wearing her long sleeved top to cover the bruises on her arms and wrists.

Dixie and Jeff both waited for her outside the ambulance bay. Jeff continued to whine that they were wasting valuable drinking time. Chantelle met them, greeting them both with a smile.

"Took your time"

"Oh stop complaining Jeffrey, you'll get your pint soon enough" Dixie sighed, she lead the way to the pub while Chantelle and Jeff lagged behind giggling.

It wasn't a long walk to the pub, Dixie and Chantelle settled down at the chairs while Jeff brought the drinks. "What do you want to drink then kids?" Jeff called over from the bar.

"Pint please love" Dixie shouted.

"Same for me please" Chantelle smiled, Dixie patted her on her arm comfortingly. "Do you have my number sweetie?"

"No. Don't think so. Why?" Chantelle looked at Dixie curiously, "Pass us your phone" Dixie encouraged holding out her hand, Chantelle obeyed her, pulling out her mobile from her pocket and giving it to Dixie. She watched as Dixie messed with her phone, part of her was worried that Dixie would think it was strange the amount of times David would text her. Demanding to know where she was.

Dixie typed in hers and Jeffs number, before handing Chantelle her phone back. "There you go. Mine and Jeff's number is on there. If you ever need us, don't be scared to call" Dixie looked her in the eye, Chantelle nodded, feeling like she had made two new friends.

"Here we are then Ladies. Drink up" Jeff placed the 3 pint glasses on the table. Taking the largest one for himself.

"Oi you, I wanted that one" Dixie complained, glaring at Jeff.

"I paid, so it's only fair that I get first dibs" Jeff took a large gulp of the drink, smirking at Dixie.

The three of them continued their evening, laughing and giggling. Sharing stories and jokes, Chantelle was beginning to feel at home with them. It had been a long time since she had been out with people, without David.

Jeff and Dixie got in a taxi with her, making sure she got home safely. Chantelle thanked them both and got out the taxi, watching as it drove off before walking up the path.

Unlocking the door, she knew David was home, the downstairs light was on. "Where have you been then Babe?" He stood up from the chair, his strong muscular build could easily over power her small frame. "Out, I did text you" She replied weakly. Feeling her heart begin to race.

"I want you to come home on time tommorow. I had to make my own dinner. And well, you know what I'm like with cooking"He glared at her, making her visably shake.

"I'm sorry, I'll make you something now" She put her bag in the armchair and went into the kitchen. "What would you like?" Opening the fridge she scanned for something to cook.

"Something quick" She felt arms wrap around her stomach, holding her tightly, she picked up a pizza from the fridge and closed it. Turning around she came face to face with him. "Pizza ok?" She smiled at him, trying to hide her fear.

"That's fine" She moved out of his grasp, turning on the oven and placing the pizza on a tray. She winced as she bent down to put the pizza in the oven, she felt arms around her helping her up. "Babe Im sorry, you know I didn't mean it... If you didn't wind me up" He pulled her close to him, holding her tight.

"I know... I was wrong..."

"Too right you were, and don't go out after work like that again. I missed you"

"I won't, I'm sorry" She pulled away from him, setting the oven timer.

"Good, you know how you could look prettier?"

"How?" Chantelle walked out of the kitchen, to prepare the table.

"I've been meaning to say something for a while. You could lose a bit of weight" He remarked, making her look down at her figure, she was already a slim size 8.

"I'm a size 8" She said, looking over to him.

"And a size 6 would look so much sexier... It isn't that hard. Just skip a meal or two each day. Yeah?" He walked over to her, brushing her hair away from her eyes.

"Ok" She tried not to flinch as he moved her hair away. The rest of the evening went quickly, she got him his pizza, having nothing for herself, going to bed hungry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who is still reading, and following: favouriting, and revieiwig, it means a lot to me to know people like this story. Enjoy the next chapter guys! Sorry again for any mistakes. But i do try my best! Xxx**

* * *

Dixie sighed, pushing her mug from side to side. "Will you stop bloody doing that! It's making me nervous" Jeff tapped Dixie on her shoulder, making her come out of her trance.

"I'm sorry Jeff, I can't help it" Dixie replied standing up, Jeff watched her as she slowly paced the room. "Dix your gonna make a hole in the floor" He commented, she sneered at him, and stopped pacing.

"Dix, calm it. All it is, is a manager from control coming to check if everything is going ok" Jeff rationalised, trying to calm Dixie down.

"Jeff! If they think I'm doing something wrong, they could demote me" Dixie took some deep breaths to try and calm her down. She was so worried about getting the sack.

"Oh shut up, that is not going to happen. If the..." Jeff was cut off as the door began to Knock, he saw Dixie looking at the door nervously.

"Come in" Dixie settled herself back on the office chair, trying to make herself more comfortable.

"Hello, I'm looking to speak to a Mrs kathleen Collier" A man wearing a suit entered the room, he was carrying a clipboard. Scanning his eyes across the room.

"That's me, now scoot Jeffrey" Jeff nodded, he smiled at the man before leaving the room.

He saw Chantelle on her mobile, obviously calling someone, he could tell from her face that something wasn't right. "I made your lunch, I Left it on the side... Yes, look, I'm sorry" Chantelle looked up, seeing that Jeff was watching her. "Look I have to go" She said before hanging up the phone.

"Jeff, I know we aren't Supposed to have phones out on shift but..." She couldn't say her words fast enough, Jeff walked over to her, placing his hands on he shoulders.

"Don't sweat it princess, Dixie caught me drinking a pint on shift a few weeks ago"

"Really?"

"No. Do you think I would be alive if she did?" Jeff shuddered at the thought of what Dixie would do to him if she ever caught him drinking on shift, she would hang him upside down from the station.

"Good point" Chantelle chuckled, looking down at the ground as she laughed. "You laughing at me?" Jeff asked, watching as Chantelle continued to laugh softly.

"No"

"You are. Come here" Jeff wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, he couldn't resist the urge to hug her anymore, he was feeling in a very cuddly mood. Chantelle gasped from the sudden shock of being in Jeffs arms. Resting her head on his shoulder, she loved the feeling of being in either Jeff or Dixie's arms.

Jeff broke the hug, looking carefully at Chantelle. She looked so tired, exhausted even. "How's David?"

"Good... Why?"

"No reason. He better be looking after you. You look like death warmed up" He said softly, tracing her cheek with his thumb. She flinched away, stepping back, and sitting on the step of the ambulance.

"Oh cheers, but you don't exactly look very youthful yourself" She snapped harshly, Jeff looked at her seeing her bury her head in her hands. "I'm sorry" Chantelle whispered quietly, Jeff smiled, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Dixie has said worse... Much worse" He assured, Chantelle nodded, looking behind Jeff, she could see Dixie approaching them with a big smile on her face. Jeff also turned around to see what she was looking at.

"Speaking of the devil" Jeff could tell everything went fine, Dixie had a massive grin on her face.

"I did it, they gave me another two year contract as Holby duty manager"

"Well done Babe" Jeff took Dixie in her arms, Chantelle also congratulated Dixie. "Now, as for you missy. I have spoken to your boss" Dixie crossed her arms, trying to look at Chantelle seriously, but she couldn't help smile at the young blonde.

"What have I done?" Chantelle asked nervously, feeling petrified as to why Dixie had spoken to her boss.

"Been the best Paramedic replacement I have ever applied for, you can have a permanent place here, if you want it?" Dixie noticed Chantelle's blue eyes light up.

"If you can put up with Dixie being boss that is" Jeff added earning him a harsh glare from Dixie.

"Shut it you cheeky man. So? Fancy staying?" Dixie could see the shock written all over Chantelle's face.

"Yeah... Thank you so much" Chantelle put both hands over her mouth. "Didn't think you'd be that shocked sweetie, your the perfect new edition to the team" Dixie assured, she handed the new paramedic her contract.

"Sign that, I will send it off to my insurance, then we're all sorted" Dixie handed Chantelle a pen, watching as she signed her name and handed it back to her.

"Welcome on board Miss Loader" Dixie smiled, she was looking forward to having the young paramedic on the team.

"Yep. Dream team" Jeff added, tapping Dixie on her nose. "Come on ladies, I say it's time for lunch" Jeff felt his tummy rumble, it had been a while since breakfast.

"You coming Chantelle?" Dixie offered sweetly.

"Umm... No thanks, not hungry" She replied slowly. Making both Jeff and Dixie look at her, neither of them had seen her eat anything.

"You sure. What did you have for breakfast?" Dixie crossed her arms, eying the young paramedic in front of her.

"Toast. Im not hungry I'm fine" She didn't have anything for breakfast, but she knew if she said that, Dixie would have strapped her down and force fed her.

"You can't go on all day, with just a slice of toast" Dixie was slowly becoming concerned, she didn't take her eyes of Chantelle who was looking at the floor.

"I'm not hungry" She lied again, she needed to lose that weight to drop a dress size.

"Ok, but your coming with us to get a drink" Dixie wasn't going to let her continue a shift without water, she wasn't going to have her collapse of dehydration half way through a shift. Chantelle gave in and followed them into the Hospital cafeteria.

She pulled a bottle orange juice of the shelf, as she got to the till, she pulled her purse from her pocket. Opening it, she could see that her money had gone. The £50 she had in there last night had vanished, looking into the coins section, that was also empty. She felt a sudden flush of embarrassment rise within her, David had took her money. He already had control of her debit card, why did he need her loose money as well?

"Here" Dixie gave her a £2 coin, so she could pay for her drink. "Dix I..."

"It's alright darling. Come on" Dixie ushered them both out the cafeteria , she didn't care about paying for Chantelle's drink. She would have preferred paying for some food to go with the drink.

Chantelle weakly smiled at Dixie, "I'll pay you back"

"Don't worry about it" Dixie, opened her bar of chocolate, offering a piece to Chantelle. "I'm good, don't want to deprive you of your chocolate"

"Don't worry about me, I have my own secret stash behind the book case at home" Dixie encouraged her to take the piece of chocolate, placing it in her palm before getting up and leaving her.

Dixie went into the rec room to make some coffee, she found Jeff by the kettle tapping the work surface. She crept up behind him whispering in his ear "Boo"

"Flaming hell Dix! Do you want me to burn myself?!" Jeff jumped, waving his hands about nearly knocking over the kettle.

"You already did that without my help, you nearly electrocuted yourself yesterday" Dixie raised her eyebrows at him, she knew Jeff could be an idiot, but she didn't think he would be such a fool to stick a knife in a toaster that was switched on and plugged in.

"Nobody ever told me you couldn't put knifes in the toaster. You do it all the time!" Jeff crossed his arms, he was unable to look Dixie in the eye, he had a good lecture yesterday morning and he has now been banned from the kitchen.

"On the rare occasions that I do it, I think you will find I pull the plug out. It's a good job I'm a paramedic isn't it" Dixie got out another mug, unable to hide the smirk of her face. Jeff remained silent, unsure of how to answer her, if he should even answer her.

"I'm worried about Chantelle though, I just can't seem to piece anything together" Dixie sighed, she really wanted to get to the bottom of what was happening.

"I know, normally she is really good about eating" Jeff tilted his head to one side, picking up the kettle and pouring hot water into two mugs.

"Mmm... Well we're just going to have to keep an eye on her. I don't want her getting one of those eating disorders" Dixie got out the sugar from the cupboard, handing it to Jeff.

"She said she had toast for breakfast Dix"

"Funny how she couldn't say it looking in my eye though" Dixie replied, crossing her arms, looking through the rec room blinds, peeping at Chantelle who was again texting away on her phone.

"Mmmm... How the heck do you pick up on these things" Jeff handed her a mug of tea, and also looked through the blinds at Chantelle. "How can you miss them?" Dixie took a sip and continued to watch the young woman. Dixie didn't take her eyes of Chantelle, she watched as she put both hands on her stomach, applying pressure and in obvious pain. "You seeing this?"

"Yeah I am babe" Jeff replied, he could see the hurt in Dixies face, as she had to watch Chantelle suffer in obvious pain. He put his mug on the side, and pulled Dixie in for a tight hug, sensing that she needed the comfort.

The pair of them both continue their shift, trying to watch out for Chantelle as much as they could. Both of them had warned Norman a number of times, telling him that he had to look out for Chantelle. Dixie wanted to make it perfectly clear to Norman if anything happened to her on a shout, he would be for it.

Jeff loved Dixie's care and compassion to all the paramedics who worked for her, she really cared for all of them, and this was evident. He loved having such a great bestfriend who he knew he could rely on, he knew Dixie was very much coming to care for Chantelle. So was he, if he found out anybody had been hurting her, he would be out for blood, he was sure Dixie would feel the same way.


	4. Chapter 4

It had gone just passed 1 in the morning, Chantelle rested on the sofa with David. She was so tired, all she wanted to do was sleep. David however had persuaded her to stay up with him and watch a film. They were only half an hour in, Chantelle's eye lids were threatening to close.

"Babe if you ain't that interested, go sod off to bed" He scowled at her, shifting himself on the sofa away from her.

"No, it's not that, it has just been a long shift. That's all" She tried to justify herself, but all she wanted to do was sleep.

"Long bloody shift. All you do is drive an ambulance and inject people with drugs, ain't rocket science" He said harshly, not taking his eyes off the telly. Chantelle knew it would be best not to argue with him.

"Sorry, but look. I start work tomorrow at 8 in the morning doing a 12 hour shift" She stood up, not caring what he did to her, she was too tired to care.

"So? Is there something in the fridge for me to heat up then?"

"Can't you get a take away?" Rubbing her temples, Chantelle watched as he chuckled, he still hadn't looked at her, he was watching the TV screen.

"Nah, Chinese shop down the road is being refurbished. Remember?"

"Right. Course yeah, but I can't make you something now" She was about to go up the stairs when David stopped her.

"Why not? The oven pack in again?" His words made her jaw drop, did he really expect her to make him something now? At half past one in the morning.

"No..." She whispered, he turned his head away from the TV, giving her an icy stare.

"Then get your lazy arse out there, cook something, put it in the fridge, then sod off to bed if your that tired!" He raised his voice, making Chantelle shiver.

"Alright, what do you want?" She went into the kitchen, opening the cupboards.

"It's hard to make a decision, I don't know what mood I will be in tomorrow"

"Lasagne ok?" She pulled out some mince, she knew this was his favourite, so hopefully it would get her in his good books. The last thing she wanted to do was cook, but what other choice did she have?

"Course it is babe" He called back, Chantelle nodded to herself, she tied her hair in a pony tail, putting the oven on. This looked like it was going to be a long night.

By the time Chantelle finished the food, it was half past two. Yawning. She managed to get herself up the stairs after turning off the light, finding the bedroom, and climbing in the bed. David was already in it asleep, she moved herself slowly and quietly as to not wake him, before falling asleep herself.

Dixie was in her ambulance looking at her wrist watch, it was half eight, and Chantelle still hadn't arrived. Part of her was annoyed she didn't show up, the other part was becoming more worried by the minute. Dixie pulled out her phone, deciding to call Chantelle, find out what was going on.

Pressing the call button, Dixie put the phone to her ear, waiting for an answer. After a few moments, she heard Chantelle's voice close by. Jumping out the ambulance, she hung up the call, seeing the blonde come into the Ambulance bay nervously.

"Dixie. I am so sorry, I didn't mean to be late" Chantelle was looking at Dixie, worried to death, David had hidden her car keys in attempt to keep her from coming in to work, so she had to wait for a taxi.

"You ok?" Dixie found herself scanning over Chantelle, checking for physical signs that she was ok.

"Lost my car keys, had to wait for a taxi, phone ran out of credit so couldn't call you" Chantelle couldn't get her words out fast enough, she was so nervous as to what Dixie would do, because she was late.

"I didn't ask why are you late. I asked if you're ok" Dixie repeated, Chantelle looked at her. Was she ok? All she could do was nod. She had been so scared of Dixie shouting at her for being late.

"Right. Go get in your uniform" Dixie smiled at her, in no way was she angry. She just needed Chantelle to know that.

"Boo!" Jeff crept up behind her, whispering in her ear like she did with him. She immediately jumped, turning around to face Jeff. "I am going to swing for you one day Jeff" Dixie slapped him on the arm, Jeff was unable to stop himself from laughing.

"Dix, your face" Jeff said between laughing.

"I'm still more gorgeous than you, and you know it" Dixie grinned at him proudly.

"Chantelle not here yet?" Jeff crossed his arms, he was becoming nervous.

"Yeah, she's gone to get dressed" Dixie assured,

"Good. How is she today?" Jeff put his hands on his hips.

"I don't know, she's just palming me off again. Saying she's fine" Dixie leaned against the ambulance, she knew something wasn't right. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Yeah, and what do you think?"

"Well, she looks a bit peaky. I will make sure she eats something sustainable at lunch" Dixie didn't care if she said she wasn't hungry, she was going to make sure Chantelle had something decent at lunch.

"Good" Jeff breathed a sigh of relief, he knew Dixie would look after Chantelle. He was glad they were both paired together for the 12 hour shift.

Chantelle got dressed, then went to find Dixie, once she found her they both went into the Ambulance to start the shift.

Dixie was trying to think of something to start a conversation, it had been quiet and awkward between the two of them. Dixie wanted to ease the tension. "Me and Jeff are going to the cinema tomorrow night. Fancy coming?" She offered politely.

"Umm... I'll let you know tomorrow" Chantelle bit her nail nervously, she wanted to go, but she would need to ask David first.

"Ok. Well the offer is there" Dixie parked the ambulance in the car park, turning her attention to Chantelle.

"Thanks Dix" She smiled at Dixie, but then she couldn't stop herself yawning. She had only had just under 4 hours sleep. "Some needs to go to bed earlier" Dixie said warning, Chantelle tried to blink away the tiredness, she felt Dixie's hand on her arm making her flinch.

"Hey... It's alright darling" Dixie moved her hand, seeing Chantelle visibly relax. "Sorry Dix"

"Why do you keep apologising sweetie, it's alright" Dixie moved her hand under Chantelle's chin, tilting her head gently to look into her eyes. "What's happening to you? Aye?"

"Nothing..." Chantelle pulled away, shuffling in her seat.

"Anything happening at home? Mum and Dad ok?"

"Both died when I was 1" Chantelle rubbed her eyes, blinking away the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry to hear that, like I said before, if you ever need anything. Just give me or Jeff a call. Ok"

"Yeah ok" Chantelle nodded. She wasn't sure if she would ever have the courage to phone Dixie, she had nothing to say. David always apologised. So it was ok? Wasn't it?

"Good girl, now let's have a hug" Dixie opened her arms, pulling Chantelle close. While hugging her, Dixie was sure she noticed some bruising at the base of her back. Dixie wanted to take a closer look, but at the same time she didn't want to scare Chantelle, or push her too far.

Dixie pulled away. Being as gentle as she could while breaking the hug.

"Holby Control to 3005, RTC next to the Holby train station, are you able to respond over?"

"3005 to holby control, yeah we are able to respond over" Dixie spoke into the radio, while Chantelle started to drive. Dixie had a feeling this was going to be a long shift.

She was right, 2 major RTC's less than a mile apart from each other, a builder who fell off a roof and several hoax calls from the farmead. She sat on her sofa at home, trying to remember every little detail of what happened on their shift. She remembered buying her a sandwich at lunch because once again she had no money, se could see that she was reluctant to eat it, but she wasn't letting her run on empty.

She asked Zoe and Sam what they thought of Chantelle. They thought she was lovely, and didn't understand why she and Jeff were so worried about her. She remembered Zoe telling her that she was just over reacting. Part of her wondered if she was just simply over reacting, she did have a tendency to think far too much, and worry a lot.

"Jeff. Do you think I'm over reacting with Chantelle?"

"What do you mean Princess?" Jeff looked up from his newspaper to look at Dixie.

"Well, I keep thinking something is wrong. What do you think?" Dixie wanted to hear Jeffs opinion.

"I think. You should stop worrying, or you will stress yourself out about it. Remember she has David looking after her" Jeff moved himself from his arm chair, sitting next to Dixie taking her hands in his own.

"Yeah I suppose your right, maybe I need to back off a bit" Dixie gave in, maybe she should be minding her own business.

"Maybe it's for the best. Chinese or Indian" Jeff stood up, walking towards the phone, he knew Dixie didn't feel like cooking, he could see it in her face.

"Can we have Chinese Jeff?"

"Of course we can" Jeff smiled, punching in the number to order their food. Dixie buried her head in her hands, hoping she was right in ignoring her instinct.


	5. Chapter 5

Dixie had thought a lot during the evening, she had come to the conclusion that she should keep her mouth zipped, and her thoughts to herself. She knew she was jumping to conclusions with Chantelle, things were probably fine, and she was telling the truth when she said she was ok. Getting dressed, Dixie looked at the time, thankfully she still had time to finish getting ready.

"Dix, can you make me some breakfast please?!" Jeff shouted from up the stairs, he was starving and he still wasn't sure if Dixie was serious about banning him from the kitchen.

"Be down in a minute mate. DO NOT GO NEAR THE KITCHEN!" Dixie ran down the stairs, breathing a sigh of relief as Jeff was in the living room playing with little abs.

"Dix, babe, seriously, how long is this going to go on for? What happens if you aren't in to cook for me?" Jeff shook his head, he had always been moaning, trying to persuade Dixie to cook him all his meals, now that had become a reality and he hated it.

"You'll starve to death then won't you" Dixie chuckled, going into the kitchen to make the breakfast. Jeff scowled at her, poking his tongue out at her when she wasn't looking.

Dixie went into the kitchen, making the toast for them both. Chuckling as she remembered walking in on Jeff, with the knife half way in the toaster, and he was cursing because he got a bit of bread stuck. After spreading all the toast with butter, she took it into the living room for them to eat.

"Here you go Jeffrey" She placed one of the plates infront of him, Jeff took a large bite of a piece of toast, chewing it mindlessly. Dixie was eating her own toast, making Jeff think, he knew their love had always and will always be platonic, but it worked. It was rare they argued, Jeff preferred living with Dixie than he did Lucy. He didn't care that he wasn't in Dixie's knickers every Saturday, in fact the thought began to make him cringe.

"I hope that isn't page 3" Dixie muttered bitterly.

"I thought you'd be into this sort of thing" Jeff continued eating his toast, flicking through the pages of the newspaper, until he got to the sports section.

"Woman selling herself so men like you can gawp at her" She was astounded Jeff even agreed with it, then again, he was a man.

"Plenty of women gawp to I'll have you know, and they get paid" Jeff heard Dixie laugh, he decided it would be best if he shut up about the page 3.

After eating their breakfast, Dixie took both of the plates into the kitchen. Putting them in the dishwasher she closed the door, and turned it on. She wiped down the sides, after cleaning all the kitchen. She got the car keys out from her bag.

"Jeff! Come on mate time to go" Dixie ushered him out of the house, listening as he mumbled, complaining about the time and how he was going to miss the sports story on the news. He was such a child and responsibility to her sometimes, but she loved it, it felt nice and good having someone to look out for. That is why she liked being duty manager, she enjoyed looking out for all the other paramedics, making sure they were fit enough to work. Physically and mentally.

* * *

"Ummm... David" Chantelle was sat next to David on the sofa, she needed to get ready, but he had refused to let her. She needed to tell him that she was now a permanent paramedic at Holby, maybe then he would understand her need to go to work. If she didn't turn up without to work without an explanation Dixie would be angry, she didn't want to be sacked.

"What?" David questioned sharply,

"Dixie offered me a permanent place as a paramedic" She began to twiddle her thumbs, looking at them in her lap.

"Oh, did you tell her you couldn't take it?" David turned to face her, she felt her heartbeat increase, she felt scared, she knew she was walking on egg shells.

"No... I accepted it" She whispered quietly, she could see the anger on his face. She should have just told Dixie that she couldn't take the job. He looked at her, his jaw slightly dropping, he could feel his blood begin to boil.

"And you didn't think to talk about it with me?" He turned looking at her, pointing at her with his finger.

"I just thought..."

"WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG! How could you be such a stupid cow?!" He stood up, raging over her, Chantelle leant back into the sofa, shivering, frightened by his sudden outburst.

"David please... I thought it would be a good thing, mean we can settle down?" She tried to justify her reasons for taking the job, but he just huffed, and began to pace in front of her.

"Ha! You should have told me! Who is it then? Hmmm... Who you sleeping with this time then you little slag?!" He continued to rage whilst pacing.

"I haven't slept with anyone, I promise" She stood up from the sofa crying, trying to get him to believe that she didn't sleep with anybody, it was useless. She gulped back the lump that she had in her throat whilst staring at him.

He lunched at her, grabbed hold of her wrists, forcing her to the wall, pinning her there with his body. She gasped in pain, his grip on both of her wrists was tightening making her wince. Scrunch up her face in pain. She could taste his breath he was so close, glaring at her. Chantelle started to break out into a cold sweat, fear began to defeat her. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST ADMIT TO IT? YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING. AINT YA?!" His grip on her wrists tightened more, it was worthless to wriggle out of his grasp, he had her pinned by her wrists and his own body.

"Please... I need to-" She was cut off as he punched her in the stomach with great force, enough to take her breath away and wind her. He let go of her wrists, her body was too weak to support itself, she collapsed to the floor on her hands and knees. She choked from the force he had hit her, with tears streaming down her face, trying to catch her breath back. He kicked her unexpectedly, she felt another sharp pain rip inside her stomach after he kicked her.

Looking up, David was shadowing over her, just staring. He spat on her before walking out the house, slamming the door behind him. Chantelle laid back on the floor, struggling to catch her breath back. She coughed several more times, unable to pick her body up of the floor, lolling to one side, she curled into the foetus position. Hugging her stomach she continued to cry out in pain. Lifting her head gently, she could make out her mobile on the table, through her blurred vision of tears.


	6. Chapter 6

Dixie was worried when Chantelle didn't turn up for work, hours had passed and no phone call. Nothing. Worry finally took over her, and she phoned her mobile, she cursed when it continued to ring for a while, Dixie was almost about to put the phone down when it connected.

"Hey, It's Dixie, you ok?" She couldn't speak fast enough, she automatically assumed it was Chantelle on the line.

"Hello Dixie, this is David. Chantelle's partner" David sat on the side of the sofa, stroking an unconscious Chantelle's hair.

"Oh, is she ok? Only she didn't turn up for work today?" Dixie spun around on her chair, swinging her feet about.

"I was supposed to phone earlier but I forgot, she has been awake most of the night, fever and headache. I told her to stay in bed"

"Probably for the best. Will she be in tomorrow?"

"I expect so" David stood up, remaining calm on the phone, he didn't want to cause any suspicion.

"Listen David. Is anything going on? Only she just seems a bit, I dunno, sad and jumpy. I was wondering if..."

"I'll talk to her about it, I reckon it's because her parents death anniversary was yesterday, she always gets herself in a state this time of year. Happened last year as well" David wasn't lying here, both Chantelle's parents would have died 22 years yesterday. Making her jumpy anyway.

"Poor love, well thanks anyway mate. Did you want me to come over?" Dixie stood up, she wanted to know if she could be of any help.

"No, we're alright, I'll look after her"

"OK. Well I'm here if you need me for anything"

"Thanks Dixie" David then hung up the phone, and glanced at Chantelle.

Dixie placed her phone back in her pocket, she did feel a lot better after finding out Chantelle was being looked after. It would be better for her to rest if she felt unwell, unbeknown to Dixie, Chantelle was actually unconscious.

Jeff came into Dixie's office, he could see a look of peace and content on her face. "What's happened to cheer you up then? Won a free year's supply of chocolate?" Jeff had noticed the sudden change in Dixie, she was genuinely smiling.

"No" Dixie poked her tongue out at him, and threw a cushion at him from the sofa.

"Oh, shame, that would have saved me so much money" Jeff mocked chuckling, throwing the cushion back.

"Shut it you cheeky sod" Dixie slapped him, but deep down she knew he was probably telling the truth, she probably spent the same amount of money on chocolate, that a smoker did on cigarettes.

"What's happened then?" Jeff sat on Dixie's desk, looking at her, he knew something must have happened to cheer her up.

"Well, I called Chantelle to find out why she wasn't in"

"Right" Jeff crossed his arms, continuing to listen.

"Her partner answered, saying she was unwell and he forgot to phone. It was her parents death anniversary yesterday, so that's why she has acted odd" Dixie sat back on the sofa, putting her feet up, she had no reason to worry anymore. She knew Chantelle was being looked after, little did she know what was really going on.

"Happy and satisfied now?" Jeff smiled, he was glad that Dixie seemed at peace, now she knew why Chantelle hadn't come into work. She had been worried all day, thinking of all the bad things that could have happened stopping her from coming into work, he had done his best to assure Dixie that he was sure Chantelle was fine. But she was having non of it.

"Yes. He sound's like a nice fella" Dixie wiped her eye, feeling glad that she had phoned. David sounded like a nice man, and like he had control of the situation, little did she know how much control he really had over Chantelle

"Well I'm glad Princess, do I get a hug now without you biting my ear off?" Dixie chuckled, before moving herself into Jeff's open arms.

Chantelle woke up, she must have fallen unconscious from the pain on the floor. She woke up on the sofa instead of on the floor, looking around her she was worried. Where was she? She could hear muffled cries from across the room, she saw David in tears.

"Baby I'm so sorry... You ok?" David wiped his eyes, taking a good look at her, she was lying on the sofa now, he had to pick her up and move her. The mail man came with a delivery, and he would have gotten suspicious if he left Chantelle on the floor. So he had to move her, that way he could just say she was sleeping.

"Mmm..." She tried to sit up, but it hurt too much. She saw David get up and rush to her side, popping some white tablets from an unmarked box.

"What's that?" She mumbled softly, he put the tablets in her palm gently. "Some strong pain killers. That's all" she nodded, unsure if he was telling the truth or not, she obediently took them anyway, swallowing them down.

"What's the time?" She attempted to sit up again, this time she was successful, despite the pain it caused her.

"Half three" David handed her a glass of water, she pushed it away, closing her eyes, so annoyed with herself.

"Shit... I need to get to work" She went to stand up, but David pulled her back to the sofa by her wrists, causing her great pain although she tried not to show it.

"I called you in sick"

"Wha... Why?" She looked at David, how did he get Dixie's number? And more importantly what did he say to her?

"I wanted to spend the time with you" He moved some of the hair away from her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. "Babe I'm so sorry. I swear I will never hurt you again. Please don't tell anybody" He whispered softly, he kissed her forehead and took her in his arms, holding her close.

"No. Course I won't" She replied weakly, she wouldn't have told anybody anyway. She would have been far too scared to open her mouth.

"I just lost it, finding out you have cheated on me"

"But I haven't" She felt his grip on her tighten, she held her breath, feeling him kiss her on the top of her head. "I know you Chantelle, you can't lie to me. Just remember you are lucky to have me, nobody else is going to want you. Ever" She felt tears in her eyes, knowing this was true, her self esteem had been destroyed. "Oh, and try to act more normal around your boss, we don't need her poking her nose in" He added, still keeping a light lock around her waist.

"Ok, I'm sorry" She mustered, she was going to have to try and avoid Jeff and Dixie, that would be the only way she could hide what was going on.

"There's a good girl, just get some rest now. I have a busy night planned for us" He kissed her forehead, Chantelle sat there, 'busy night' - She was now extremely worried about what this meant, the last time he planned a 'busy night' it ended with her being pushed down the stairs, she tried to relax in his arms, but it wasn't working, she couldn't stop herself from shaking.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Thank you to everyone who is still reading and enjoying this fic, also sorry for any offence that has been caused. I hope you all continue to enjoy reading the fic :) xxx**

* * *

Dixie laughed as Jeff wrestled her to the ground, he pinned her there with his body "Jeff get off me!" Dixie rammed her knee into him from instinct, right in the place where Jeff did not want Dixie's knee. He slid off her, clutching his manhood while Dixie was in fits of laughs and giggles.

"Good thing I don't want anymore kids" Jeff groaned in pain, rolling around the floor, still clutching his manhood. Dixie couldn't stop laughing, she was hugging her sides, unable to pick herself up from the floor.

"Fucking hell woman, I have no worry about you defending yourself" Jeff groaned in pain.

"Mate I'm so sorry" Dixie was still laughing, Jeff winced, trying to apply more pressure to make himself for comfortable.

"No you aint" Jeff retorted.

"You want some ice?" Dixie couldn't stop laughing, Jeff just sat there glaring at her, unable to move from shock.

Dixie stood up, walking past Jeff, out of the office into the Rec room. Opening the freezer she got out some pea's and wrapped them in a kitchen towel. Chantelle spotted Dixie, and wondered what she was doing with the pea's.

"What are they for?" Chantelle stood behind Dixie, resting her chin on Dixie's shoulder. Dixie jumped, then turned round to face Chantelle. "Hey Sweetheart. How you feeling today?"

"Better thanks. Why the frozen Pea's" Chantelle was confused, she saw the smirk on Dixie's face.

"Come on" Dixie took Chantelle's hand, leading her back to the office, she opened the door, finding Jeff still lying on the floor in pain. "Oh, brought an audience back did you?" Jeff huffed, snatching the pea's from Dixie and placing them on his manhood.

"What the hell happened here then?" Chantelle laughed, she bent down to Jeff's level, trying to make him a bit more comfortable.

"Rambo tried to pin me down on the floor... I acted in instinct, and well... Sort of shoved my knee in his... Oh you know!" Dixie ran her hand through her hair, she felt bad for hurting Jeff, but it was also funny.

"Jeff I'm sorry mate"

"Don't worry about it, my fault really being a stupid sod" Jeff relied on Chantelle to help him up, unknowingly he took hold of one of her wrists, she had to hide her pain, continuing to help Jeff up. "Cheers princess" Jeff smiled at Chantelle, then looked back at Dixie, he couldnt stop himself laughing

Dixie spent the rest of her shift, trying to make it up to Jeff. She had made him coffee, brought his favourite chocolate, gave him endless hugs, she even cleaned out the ambulance so he didn't have to do it. "Dix you don't have to keep doing stuff to make it up to me" Jeff took Dixie's hands, she had been cleaning the ambulance, something he was Supposed to be doing.

"Jeff I feel so bad" Dixie bit her lip, unable to look Jeff in the eye she felt so guilty.

"Well don't, it was my fault. I was asking for it" Jeff assured her, taking hold of both of her hands, rubbing soothing circles on the back of each hand.

"Just a little bit" Dixie giggled, feeling a bit better. "Now let me help you ay?" Jeff picked up a sponge for himself, helping Dixie clean down the ambulance. Chantelle stood watching them, a streak of jealously within her.

She could see that Jeff cared so much for Dixie, despite the fact she hit him in his manhood. She wished she had someone who cared for her, as much as Jeff cared for Dixie. The look on his face said it all, he loved her, and would care for her for as long as he lived. Dixie didn't know how lucky she was, Chantelle felt tears run from her eyes, the pain in her stomach was unbearable.

"Chantelle?" Dixie had noticed that the young woman was watching them, she was lost in her own little world, and had tears falling down her cheeks.

Dixie put the sponge down to approach her, "Lovely is this about your parents?" Dixie remembered David saying how it was Chantelle's parents death anniversary. Dixie knew how hard this must have been for her.

"A little" Chantelle lied, she hadn't had anything to eat, she was tired and exhausted, physically and mentally. Dixie frowned, she then pulled her into a hug, running firm soothing circles on Chantelle's back. The warmth and comfort of the hug, had almost sent Chantelle to sleep there and then.

When Dixie broke the hug, and looked at Chantelle, she could see the tiredness in her features. Dixie had also noticed she recently lost a bit of weight, she hadn't ever seen her eating a lot, if anything. It deeply worried her, but Dixie thought it was just because of the time of year it was, when it was her own dads death anniversary. She lost weight from not eating, became tired and withdrawn. But she had Jeff. Chantelle had David, or Dixie thought she did.

"Sweetheart go home, get some sleep" Dixie ran her thumb under Chantelle's eyes, she really was shatterd.

"Ok" Chantelle gave in, she was so tired she had no sleep last night. She also hadn't eaten anything since the sandwich Dixie had brought her the day before yesterday, her body couldn't even tell it was hungry.

"Good girl, ring me if you need me for anything. Even if it's just a chat" Dixie looked into her eyes, watching as she nodded weakly.

"Yeah of course" Chantelle smiled back at Dixie, she wanted to stay at work. But she knew it was useless, Dixie was going to make her go home and stay there.

"Off you pop then" Dixie encouraged, pointing the way to the locker room. Chantelle went there and got changed, after getting changed she took a taxi home, after borrowing the money from Dixie. She was glad Dixie didn't mind lending her the odd bit of money here and there, but she always paid it back.

When she got home, she knew the house was empty, this made her feel a little better knowing she had some time to herself for a while. Putting her handbag on the arm chair, she laid on the sofa, quickly falling asleep.

She woke up, what seemed like minutes later to the door slamming shut. She sat up bolt right, looking around the room, seeing David standing by the door.

"Hey babe" He went over to her, kissing her cheek. "Come on Let's get to bed" Chantelle nodded at him, yawning, she followed him up the stairs and into the bedroom. When she was in the room, David walked over to her, kissing her on the lips. He tried to deepen the kiss and make it more passionate, but Chantelle pulled back.

"What's wrong?" David moved his hand to her hips, pulling her closer to him.

"I'm tired, I just want to go to sleep" She pulled away from him, and went on the bed to lie down.

"Stop being such a frigid cow" David laid next to her. She felt his hand running up and down her thigh.

"David I'm not on the pill anymore" She turned to face him, she was extremely tired from being awake all last night. Before she could stop him, he rolled himself on top of her."Come on babe, that just makes it exciting, stop being so frigid" He began to kiss her again forcing his tongue into her mouth.

"David seriously. Please stop" She tried to push him off her, but he was too strong for her, she wasn't able to push him away. He just pushed himself onto her more, pinning her onto the bed.

"Baby stop moving and it will make things more easier for you" He whispered in her ear, he began to kiss her neck slowly before moving down to her chest.

"Please stop, I'm tired, and more importantly I'm not on the pill anymore" She was shaking. Trying to keep herself together.

"What you trying to say now? You don't want a kid with me?" He raised his voice slightly, stopping kissing her to face him. She didn't reply, she wasn't sure if she wanted a child yet herself, she was only 23. More importantly she wasn't sure If she would ever want a child with him.

"You're such a selfish bitch, what if I wanted a kid. Eh? Do I not come into your thoughts of consideration?" He was still lying on her, she was being crushed by his body weight of pure muscle.

"Of course you do" She pleaded, looking into his eyes.

"Help me out then, all you have to do is lie there and keep your legs open" He stroked her hair, tucking some of it behind her ear.

"Not tonight... Please I -" She was cut of as he grabbed hold of parts of her hair, yanking it so hard it snapped her head against the headboard, she winced in pain, all the tears she had been holding in began to fall.

"You will do as I bloody say" He hissed into her ear, she laid there crying, unable to do anything when he forced her legs open with his knee's. All she could do was lie there and stare at the wall trying to imagine she was somewhere else.

When it was all over, she remembered David rolling off her, and all her body feeling numb. She could remember sitting up in bed, hugging her knee's with silent tears rolling down her cheeks, thinking of what she had just done. Turning her head to the floor, she saw all their clothes that were scattered around, her ripped clothing was everywhere around the room.

She spotted her jeans by the floor, her mobile was hanging out of it's pocket. She bit her lip shaking, pulling the duvet around her to give herself some warmth. Laying back, the tears wouldn't stop falling, somehow she wasn't sleepy anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

Chantelle sat on the sofa in the Rec room, holding her steaming cup of hot chocolate. She sat there continuing to think about what had happened last night. It sent a shiver down her spine, every time she blinked she relived it. Her body was covered in bruises, she was also bleeding, she didn't know if this was normal or not, all she could do was clean herself up. She knew it wasn't period, and it was because of the way he had sex with her. It hurt

"Alright kiddo?" Dixie went to the cupboard, pulling out a mug for some coffee.

"Yep. I'm fine"

"You're looking better since yesterday. Did you have a good sleep?"

"I did. It was good" Chantelle lied, the pain had been unbearable, too painful to sleep. She had only had an hours sleep. The only reason she looked better was because of make up. She didn't leave the house until every little bit of evidence of her being tired, was covered up.

"I'm glad, me and Jeff are having an indian tonight. Did you want to come over?" Dixie thought it would do good for her to have a night out, Chantelle had been working hard, and pulling double shifts whenever she could.

"Ummm..."

"Come on don't leave me with Jeff... Please Chantelle" Dixie have her the puppy dog eyes. She wasn't going to let Chantelle off easily, she wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"Ok, I'll come" Chantelle laughed at Dixie's expression,

"Thank you. Just have some time to enjoy yourself, it will be fun" Dixie patted her on the shoulder, she noticed that she immediately flinched, Dixie was tempted to say something but she kept her mouth firmly shut.

Chantelle watched as Dixie left the rec room, David said he would be back home late, So she could easily get away with going out for the night, she was looking forward to going there, part of her was looking forward to being able to eat something. She knew Dixie wouldn't let her have nothing, whereas David encouraged her to go without food.

Chantelle suddenly filled up with worry, she wasn't on the pill anymore, she she knew David would have never used protection. She got up from the sofa, heading towards the ED. She found Zoe by reception.

"Ummm... Zoe can I talk to you?"

"What now?" Zoe gasped, she felt instantly bad when she looked up from her paperwork. Chantelle was stood there looking nervous and scared.

"Please"

"Ok. Walk with me" Zoe left her folders at the desk, beginning to walk down the corridor.

"What's up?" She asked softly, she could see the worry in Chantelle's face.

"I need the morning after pill" Chantelle asked, continuing to follow Zoe around cubicles.

"Someone must have enjoyed themselves last night then. I was stuck with paperwork" Zoe chuckled, her and Chantelle were good friends and often joked around with each other.

"Zoe please don't, I just need the pill" Chantelle was on the verge of crying, she was in so much pain from the previous night, but she was too scared to speak up.

"Alright, well, come back in half an hour and I'll go through everything with you" Zoe patted her arm warmly, trying to offer her some comfort.

"Thank you Zoe" Chantelle turned around, walking back to reception, feeling a little better. There was no way she wanted a child with him, she knew what he was like losing his temper.

Zoe bit her lip, there was something not right and she made a mental note to talk to Dixie about it when she found her.

Chantelle went back into the ambulance station, checking the time. Dixie went behind her, putting her hand on her shoulder, this made Chantelle jump and begin to shake.

"Woah... It's only me" Dixie saw the shock in Chantelle's face, she seemed to be scaring easily recently.

"You Ok?"

"No... I'm going to be sick" Chantelle felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach, everything coming to realisation. Dixie quickly guided her to her office, and into her office toilet. She immediately threw up, Dixie held her hair and began to rub circles on her back.

Dixie spotted the harsh bruising around her wrists as her sleeves slid up, Dixie shook her head, continuing to hold Chantelle's blonde hair and rub soothing patterns on her back. She was still throwing up.

"It's alright sweetheart, let it all out" Chantelle stopped being sick and began to shake, Dixie flushed the toilet and helped her up gently.

"Feel better now?" Dixie didn't let go, she looked as white as a ghost.

"Yeah... must have been some dodgy food from last night"

"You sure? Chantelle I'm really worried about you" Dixie was almost begging, her instinct was back, she couldn't ignore it this time. Something obviously wasn't right.

"Don't be, I'm ok"

"Those bruises on your wrists, how did you get them?"

"I'm clumsy, I fell over, tripped on the steps in the garden" Dixie raised her eyebrows, she knew that you didn't get bruises like that from falling over "Ask my boyfriend if you don't believe me, he was there" Chantelle added, Dixie nodded but she didn't look convinced.

"Ok. What have you eaten today?" Dixie changed the subject, knowing she was going to get nothing out of her. Chantelle went silent, looking at the floor, she couldn't even remember the last time she ate.

"Take that as nothing then. Come on, you need to eat something" Dixie took her hand, and took her to the rec room. She knew there was some bread in there, so she would be able to make her some toast.

"Dix... I'll be back in a sec" Chantelle stopped at the door, she remembered Zoe and the pill.

"Ok. You sure you can manage?" Dixie asked calmly.

"I think so" Chantelle smiled at her, she then went back to the ED to find Zoe. Once she found her, she was given the pills, Zoe gave her strict instructions on how to use them, she was also given some anti nausea tablets, to take away the side effects.

Dixie kept a close eye on Chantelle throughout shouts, she also brought her lunch, to make sure she was eating. Their shift went quickly, Dixie drove them both to hers and Jeff's house after.

She opened the door, finding Jeff sat on the sofa, reading the newspaper. "Jeff I swear to god if you're on page 3 again..." Dixie warned,

"Hello to you to, it's the sports section!" Jeff flung the newspaper at Dixie, she examined it closely, Jeff remained true to his word. "Good" Dixie gave it back to him, satisfied that he was behaving himself.

"Where were you today then?" Chantelle sat next to Jeff, he was sat in his joggers and t-shirt.

"Well... Let's just say that knee of Dixie's is harder than it looks"Jeff chuckled staring at Dixie. Dixie frowned, she did feel bad, she had tried to make it up to Jeff in anyway that she could.

"Jeff I'm sorry... I'm buying your Indian tonight, I woke up extra early to cook you breakfast. What more can I do?" Dixie was almost in tears she felt so guilty and horrible.

"I'm only joking Babe, come here. Just don't do it again" Jeff stood up and went to Dixie, wrapping his arms around her. Chantelle watched as they hugged, she would be lying if she said she felt jealous. Surely that made her a bad person? Feeling jealous of the two nicest people she had ever met.

As the evening continued, their food had been delivered and Dixie was dishing it up onto plates. Chantelle helped her, she was in even more pain than before, it didn't seem to be fading, and she was still bleeding.

"Umm... Dix. You know I said I could talk to you" Chantelle fiddled with the curry on the plate, her body was aching more than it had before. She tried to find the words, say what had happened to her.

"Yeah" Dixie looked up at her, smiling warmly.

"Well um -"

"Dix! Look at this!" Jeff shouted from the living room, Chantelle sighed, she wasn't sure if Jeff interrupting was a good or bad thing.

"One minute sweet pea" Dixie assured, popping out of the kitchen to find Jeff. Chantelle took in a deep shaky breath, she could faintly hear what Jeff was saying in the background.

"Look. Woman killed by abusive husband... It's getting worse, it's the woman's bloody fault for staying. They're all stupid idiots, seriously though, how many of them do we pick up a week?" She felt her heart freeze at Jeff's words, she was shaking. Her eyes began to water.

She was going to tell Dixie, now she couldn't. What if she blamed her? Hated her even? Chantelle wasn't even sure it was rape, he was her boyfriend. She didn't know anymore, Dixie probably wouldn't see it as rape. Her and Jeff would probably agree with David and call her frigid. Say that she was making a fuss about nothing.

Dixie came back into the kitchen smiling. "What was it you wanted to say sweetheart?"

"Nothing... Don't worry" Chantelle handed her, her plate of food. The rest of the night, Chantelle remained more quiet, trying to think about what had happened. When it got dark, Dixie drove her home.

"Sweet pea, what was it you wanted to say to me earlier?"

"Nothing... It was a load of rubbish, I'm wrong anyway"

"Wrong in what?"

"Nothing...I. Doesn't matter anymore, see you tomorrow" Chantelle hugged her goodbye.

Going into her house, she flicked the light on. She jumped, David was already home, he was sat on the arm chair facing her, holding a beer can.

"Where the hell have you been?" Her blood went cold, he wasn't due back yet. All she could do was stand there, staring at him.

"I said. Where have you been?" he stood up, throwing the beer can at her, she flinched, moving quickly to the side, avoiding being hit.

"ANSWER ME!" He went over to her, grabbing hold of her by the throat. She struggled, choking as he pinned her to the door by her throat. He had one hand clasped around her neck, the other was moving down to her jeans. Unbuttoning them.

Everything began to go black. She felt his grip on her neck tighten, she was gasping for air. Her body being crushed against the door, she began to see stars through her dimmed vision. Her body was so numb, she didn't even feel as he tugged at the waistband of her jeans.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" He hissed in her ear, she felt weak and limp from the lack of oxygen. Tears were streaming from her eyes.

He let go of her neck, just before she was about to pass out. She collapsed to the floor, gasping for air, before she had chance to recover his body fell ontop of hers, slowly crushing her. He moved his hands to her lower body, tugging her jeans off.

She shook her head, continuing to cough and gasp. She saw the smirk on his face, as he continued to remove her clothing. "Bad girls deserve to be punished Chantelle. It's about time you know this" He gritted through his teeth, she laid there, scared for her life. Shaking underneath him, feeling the cold air hit her naked skin from the open window.


	9. Chapter 9

**First of all... Big BIG thanks to BeethovenRIP for giving me her help and idea's for this chapter, I hope I have written it well, and done it justice, also a big thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing, it is nice to have such a great response from my first fanfics. The kind comments are really giving me the motivation to continue with this fic :) xxx**

* * *

The window was open, letting in a cold breeze, Chantelle was still on the landing floor, her naked skin being exposed to the cold morning air. She shivered, pulling her legs into her chest, tears were filling in her eyes. She was hurting even more the second time around, she tried to struggle but it was pointless, it just ended in her being strangled again. But the second time he didn't let go until after she passed out.

Checking her wristwatch, she had an hour before her shift started, she could hear movement on the stairs. "Babe how come you didn't come to bed?" His voice made her flinch, she just shrugged her shoulders, truth being she was in too much pain to move.

"Look... I'm sorry about last night. I was just so worried about you. Then your clothes, they were just a bit revealing, so you sort of encouraged me. If you wouldn't have worn them clothes, but, you were giving off all the signs that you wanted it" He crouched down to her level, placing his hand on her cheek, she tried not to flinch away. Trying her best to remain strong.

"Why don't you go into the kitchen, make some breakfast eh?"

"Alright" Chantelle took the dressing gown he was offering, she wrapped it around her body to try and get back her modesty, she hated her body, mostly because it was covered in bruises. She made David some toast, forgetting about breakfast herself, it would give her more time to get ready if she skipped it.

Dixie was finishing typing up her report for this months budget, it was hard work being the duty manager, but she loved it. She heard a knock at her door, she welcomed who ever it was, she was surprised to see Zoe walking in.

"Hiya Zo, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I'm not sure if I should be telling you this, but have you noticed something is wrong about Chantelle?" Zoe closed the door, staring at Dixie through her glasses.

"A little, why? She said something?"

"Well, it's just yesterday, she came to me asking for the morning after pill. She seemed a bit distressed about it all, I was wondering if you know anything?"

"No.. I don't, thanks for letting me know anyway" Dixie thanked her, Zoe talking to her had made her want to get to the bottom of things even more. Why did Chantelle need the morning after pill? Dixie knew she was a sensible woman, she was beginning to wonder.

Dixie checked the rota's, Chantelle was partnered with Jeff, and herself with Norman. She was relieved in a way, she knew Jeff was a good man who would look after her on shouts. She had no worries with Jeff looking after her.

Going out of her office, she found Chantelle and Jeff sat together, both of them drinking coffee. She smiled at the image, both of them were unaware that she was watching them, well, that was until Jeff turned around spotting her.

"You ok Dix?" Jeff asked.

"I'm good love, did you make me a coffee?"

"Yeah it's on the table, milk no sugar" Jeff pointed at the steaming mug that was in the middle of the table.

"Cheers" Dixie went to the table, picking up the mug of coffee she had been made. Part of her was scared to drink it, in case Jeff had put something in it, it was something he had did before, she asked for sugar in her tea and Jeff thought it would be funny to put salt in instead. She sipped at the drink cautiously, satisfied that it tasted ok.

"Relax, I didn't poison you" Jeff muttered, smirking at Dixie, Dixie poked her tongue out at him. She enjoyed the fact her and Jeff could behave like children and have fun with each other, Chantelle just watched them. She knew Dixie was a lesbian, but it was obvious her and Jeff would make a brilliant couple, she had no doubt Dixie would always be looked after by Jeff. Jeff was a good man, Dixie deserved to have him taking care of her.

She didn't deserve anything good, and David treated her, like she was supposed to be treated. She couldn't help but smile as Dixie and Jeff continued to talk, she couldn't understand why, why David had to punish her. But she obviously did things wrong, it was her fault he forced himself on her, he was right, her top was a little low cut.

Jeff had noticed throughout shouts, Chantelle had remained more quiet than usual, she was looking more pale as time went on. The only time she really spoke, was when she spoke to patients, to remain friendly and professional. By the end of the 8 hour shift she was exhausted, her body was still in pain from what had happened to her. She had her moments of blank, where everything would go black and silent. Sitting on the step of the ambulance she took some deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

"Chantelle love, do you mind checking the ambulance then cleaning it out for me? Jeff has had to go home, we didn't leave the door open. I'll be surprised if Abs hasn't done his business in the kitchen" Dixie handed her a clipboard, giving her a warm smile.

"No, it's fine" Chantelle took the clipboard, hoping back into the ambulance she had been working in all day. Opening up the cupboards she began to check everything, making sure all the medicines were in the correct order and place. After being on her feet for a while, she stumbled back, holding onto her head as a throbbing headache came on. She blinked a few times, trying to take the feeling away.

It was all happening too fast, everything went black, she was too weak to hold herself up and she fell into the trolley, her stomach hitting it with quite some force. Dixie heard the loud crashing noise, she put down her pen, going to investigate. She panicked as she found Chantelle lying on the floor of the ambulance, looking as white as a ghost.

Her paramedic head took over, she went into the ambulance, picking up the young paramedic and placing her onto the trolley. She froze for a moment, taking a long look at her, she looked exhausted, like she had enough, like she couldn't take it no more. It was showing Dixie a new light, surely there must be more to it? All this couldn't be due to her parents death anniversary.

Dixie quickly turned around, seeing that the ambulance doors were still open. She closed them, wanting some privacy, she needed to check Chantelle over. She placed her fingers on Chantelle's wrist, her skin was clammy, her pulse was slow, slower than it should be. Dixie sighed, placing an oxygen mask over her face, before checking her BP, that again was low, too low. Dixie couldn't remember the last time she saw Chantelle eat or drink anything, she suspected it was dehydration.

She set up an IV line of fluids, pressing it to the cupboard to make sure it was going in. After doing that she lifted up the young woman's top, exposing her stomach, Dixie noticed some fresh bruising, she pressed down on it lightly it was very tender, pulling her top back down, Dixie paid more attention to her wrists. Taking a long look at the bruises that was on them. She was sure she could make out finger marks.

"Oh love, what is going on with you?" Dixie whispered softly, she began to run her hand over Chantelle's head, running her fingers through her blonde hair in hopes to get a response from her, but nothing. She felt her eyes water, looking at the young woman, she looked completely defeated like she couldn't go on any more. Dixie sat up, scrunching her eyes, she was positive she could see dark marks around Chantelle's neck, she moved her hair away to take a closer look. She was right, there was bruising all around her neck, it was recent as well.

Dixie took a moment to think, she was trying to piece together what was happening to her. "Please be wrong Dixie, for once in your life please be wrong..." Dixie had tears in her eyes, she took Chantelle's hand in her own, holding it gently and rubbing circles in her palm, looking up at the fluids bag making sure it was going in properly.

"Dixie?" Chantelle slowly came to her sense's, she could faintly make out Dixie sitting next to her.

"Shhh... It's ok sweetheart" Dixie did her best smile, to try and reassure Chantelle.

"What's the time? What happened?" Chantelle asked quickly, so many questions rushing through her head, she was trying to comprehend how she was lying on the trolley, with an IV in her hand and oxygen mask covering her face. She tried to take the mask off, but Dixie put her hand there to stop her.

"It's eight love, you need to..." Dixie was cut off, she could see Chantelle instantly paling again, taking off the oxygen mask and proceeding to sit up. David was expecting her back at seven, she knew she would be in a lot of trouble when she got home, but the sooner she got home the more of a chance she had.

"Dix I need to go, I'm fine, thanks for your help and everything but -"

"Sweetheart you are not going anywhere until that bag of fluids have finished, and your vitals have improved" Dixie tried her best to remain firm and calm, she helped Chantelle to lie back down on the trolley, she was sure she noticed her wince as she laid back down.

"Dixie you really don't understand, I need to go, I need to get home, I can't be here" Chantelle pulled down the mask, beginning to panic, she knew David would be angry, she wasn't sure how much more her body would be able to take.

"You're staying, until that bag is finished, and your vitals have improved" Dixie put her foot down, she was taking advantage of the situation she had been put in, Jeff always said she was a stubborn cow, but that is one of the things he loved about her. Dixie was going to use this talent to keep Chantelle in her sight, until she was 100% sure that she was ok.

Chantelle laid there shaking, knowing when she finally got home, she was going to be punished. No matter what she said to him, he was still going to be angry.

"You got something to tell me sweetheart?" Dixie asked softly, Chantelle shook her head, taking off the oxygen mask. Dixie sighed, shuffling herself in the seat.

"Who hurt you darling?" Dixie put her hand on Chantelle's, she could see she was shaking.

"Nobody... I fall over, I told you I'm clumsy. Won't Jeff be wondering where you are?"

"No, I told him I would be home late"

"He doesn't mind?" Chantelle looked at Dixie blinking, she knew she was going to be here for a while, at least if she could change the subject, it would mean she wouldn't have to say a lot.

"Why should he? He has his own things to do, same with me. He's probably at home reading the newspaper, as long as he knows I'm safe and I keep in touch with him, he doesn't mind where I go" Dixie said, she saw Chantelle nod and look at the floor, why couldn't David be more like Jeff? She knew his temper got the better of him sometimes, and sometimes he got the wrong idea, like when he thought she wanted sex. She knew she said no, but maybe he didn't hear her? She looked at the floor, feeling her eyes fill up with tears, she didn't know what would happen when she went home, all she knew is no matter what she said, Dixie was not going to let her go anywhere anytime soon. She wanted a shower, in hopes to feel clean again, she was sure she was still bleeding heavilly, all she wanted to do was go home and clean herself up, before she got into anymore trouble.


	10. Chapter 10

Chantelle laid on the trolley, allowing Dixie to check her over, she knew Dixie would do it anyway no matter what she said. Dixie rolled up her top again, the bruise's were becoming more defined on her stomach, pressing down gently she heard Chantelle wince in pain. Her skin was still clammy, and her stomach was still tender.

"Does that hurt love?" Dixie asked, although she was sure she knew the answer.

"No..." Chantelle lied, but then Dixie pressed down on her stomach again, she felt her eyes water from the pain. "You sure about that? Feels a bit tender to me" Dixie said softly, she stopped pressing down on her stomach and pulled her shirt back down for her.

"I'll give you some pain killers, just to be sure" Dixie smiled softly, taking out the pain killers from the cupboard.

"How many people know Dix? I mean... Know that I" Chantelle suddenly felt humiliated and embarrassed, how many people knew she collapsed at the end of her shift?

"Just me, what's happening to you love?" Dixie gave her the tablets to take, and a cup of water to help them go down.

"Nothing... I'm clumsy I fall" She propped herself up on her elbows, sipping from the cup Dixie was holding.

"I'm pretty sure I can see finger marks... On your wrists, can I have look at your legs?" Dixie saw the shock on Chantelle's face.

"No" Chantelle responded quickly, she knew her legs were covered in bruises, most of her inner thighs were black from where David had pushed his knee's in, holding her in position.

"Why not?" Dixie sat back on the chair, holding her breath, she needed to know what was going on.

"Because... You just can't" Chantelle was almost in tears, she couldn't allow Dixie to see her legs, that would only cause more questions.

"Okay, well your BP is still rather low, when was the last time you had something to eat and drink?"

"Ummm... Thursday perhaps?"

"Thursday, as in, two days ago Thursday?" Chantelle could tell from Dixie's voice that she was unimpressed, she had reason to be. Not drinking for two days was the obvious reason of her collapsing.

Dixie sighed, she took Chantelles hand again, looking into the young paramedics eyes. They were big and a deep shade of blue like her own, they looked scared, nervous, petrified even.

"Sweetheart... Your neck. You don't get bruises like that from falling over" Dixie knew you didn't get bruises on your neck from falling over, the only time she saw bruises like that on patients, is when they had been strangled.

"I slept funny, that's all. You don't need to worry about me Dixie. I'm clumsy, I fall and I bruise easilly. That's it... But Dix I need to go home" She tried to sit up again, but Dixie put her arms out, putting her hands on Chantelles shoulders to gently push her back down onto the bed.

"Love, the bag isn't finished yet and your BP is still dangerously low, you're not going anywhere. Be thankful I didn't take you into the ED"

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I didn't think it would be the right thing to do, I would have never put you at risk. It is just easier being me and you" Dixie pushed through the bag of fluids, looking at Chantelle, she still looked so weak and tired. "Why don't you try and get some sleep sweetheart, it's going to be a while until the bag is finished"

"Dixie you don't understand, I have to go home. Now"

"What's so important that it can't wait?" Dixie questioned gently, she put the ambulance lights on dim, hoping it would encourage Chantelle to get some sleep.

"You wouldn't understand Dix"

"Try me" Dixie raised her eyebrows, she wanted to know why Chantelle needed to be home so urgently.

"How long until the bag is finished?" Chantelle asked, it was getting late. The longer she spent lying there, the higher the chances were of her being punished.

"I'd say another half hour at most, but if your vitals still haven't improved I will need to set up another one" Dixie heard Chantelle huff, she was becoming impatient and restless.

They spent the next half and hour in silence, Dixie noticed every time she would go to check her over, she would flinch away. It made Dixie wonder, Did Chantelle think she was going to hurt her? Dixie didn't know what was going on, but she had a good idea. She was no closer to getting to the bottom of it, but Dixie was really worried about her, worried about her well being.

Dixie noticed Chantelle grasp hold of her stomach, "You ok?"

"I need to be sick" Dixie quickly moved, grabbing hold of the cardboard bowl, holding it under Chantelles chin. Chantelle was sick into the bowl, tears streaming from her eyes as she continued to be sick. Dixie rubbed them away with her thumb, and gave her a wipe when she was finished being sick. "Thank you Dixie, sorry for being a bother"

"Don't be daft love, you're not a bother" Dixie assured, she began to play with her hair, after placing the bowl in the bin.

"I am. You should be home by now"

"I don't mind. I wasn't going to leave you, was I?"

"That's what you should have done. I'm completely worthless" Before she could stop herself, the words just came out of her mouth.

"Aye, no you're not. You're a very special young lady. Why would you call yourself worthless?"

"Because I am..." Chantelle looked up at Dixie, she was utterly defeated, she felt worthless and dirty. Forced into sex twice, she was still so confused, it must have been her fault, she must have been giving David all the signs that she wanted it, that's what he said anyway.

Dixie looked up at the bag, it was now empty, placing her fingers gently on Chantelle's wrist she took her pulse. It was still slow, but it was getting stronger, and her BP was getting higher to be out of the danger zone. Although her vitals weren't normal and weaker than they should be, overall she seemed to be improving, this made Dixie satisfied enough she could go home.

"Sweetheart how you feeling? Honestly"

"I feel fine, I just need to get home" Chantelle sat up, the room was violently spinning and she could see stars, although she couldn't tell Dixie this, she would have kept her there all night if she told her the truth.

"Well ok, we are going to take things slowly though, alright?"

"Yeah" Chantelle handed Dixie her hand, so she could slowly take out the IV line, she cringed as she did, but she knew Dixie was being as gentle as she could be. Dixie put a plaster over where the needle had been to reduce the bleeding, "All done sweetheart" Dixie smiled at her, Chantelle weakly smiled back and allowed Dixie to help her up. Dixie had her hands supporting Chantelle in a standing position, she slid one of her hands around her waist, opening the Ambulance doors and helping her down the steps.

"Come on love, we don't have to walk far. The car is in the car park"

"It's alright Dixie, you've done enough, I will get a cab home"

"No, I'm taking you. I need to make sure you get back safe" Dixie was remaining stubborn, keeping a good grip on the younger paramedic. When they got to the car, Chantelle thought she was going to pass out again, but she took some deep breaths in order to prevent this.

Dixie noticed she was getting a bit wobbly, she stopped walking, allowing Chantelle to get her feet back. She felt Chantelle lean into her a bit more, "Dixie I'm sorry, I feel like I'm holding you back"

"You're not, we will go as slow as you need to. Don't rush" Dixie assured, she waited until she was more stable before beginning to move again. When they got into the car, Dixie began the drive to Chantelle's house, Chantelle checked the clock on the dashboard. It had gone past 10pm. David was going to be absolutely livid with her, Dixie stopped at the traffic lights, seeing that Chantelle was becoming more pale the closer they got to her home.

By the time Dixie pulled up outside her house, Chantelle was as white as a ghost. She put her hand on her leg to give her some comfort, "If you want to come home with me Chantelle..."

"No. I'm fine, thank you for all your help you have been"

"That's alright, if you feel any worse, please, and I am begging, please just call me. You don't have to suffer in silence ok" Dixie looked into her eyes, Dixie felt so hopeless, the poor woman looked petrified and she was visibly shaking.

"I Promise to phone if I feel any worse"

"Good, try not to fall over anymore ay, look where you are going" Dixie rubbed her arm, something told her it wasn't just Chantelle being clumsy.

"I'll try"

"Good. Have an early night as well" Dixie ordered, she watched as Chantelle nodded before getting out of the car, she watched carefully until she got into the safety of her house and closed the door, it was then that Dixie drove off to her own home.

She got to her own home, switching off the engine and climbing out of the car, she got her keys ready so she could open up the door, when she did she found Jeff sat on the sofa playing with Abs.

"Hey princess. What you been up to then, meeting up with your secret lover?"

"Ha. I wish, I was just sorting some stuff out at the station" Dixie threw her keys on the side, and went into the kitchen to get herself a drink of juice. Opening the fridge she got out a glass, putting some juice in it. Part of her was worried, about leaving Chantelle, maybe she had done the wrong thing, she should have made her go into the ED to get checked over properly, then maybe she would have gotten more answers.

Sitting down at the sofa, she sipped at her juice. She could feel a lump forming in her throat, she got the strangest feeling something bad was going to happen and she didn't like it. She moved herself on the sofa, so she was next to Jeff.

"You alright Princess?" Jeff stroked Dixie's hair, he knew something wasn't right, he could see it in her expression.

"I'm good Jeff, I just have the horrible feeling that something bad is happening... And, well I haven't had that feeling since Polly" Dixie wiped her eyes, the last time she had this feeling. Polly was lying slowly bleeding to death.

"It's probably nothing Dixie, you're just worrying too much, try and relax. I'll run you a bath aye?"

"Cheers Jeff" Dixie rubbed her temples. Jeff kissed her forehead gently and got up, running up the stairs to make her a bath. He put the hot tap on, and added some scented bubble bath, hoping it would help relax his stressed out wife. Once the bath had been run, he called her up the stairs and left the bathroom to give her some privacy.

Jeff went back down the stairs, he heard Dixie breath a sigh of relief, then some swishing noises with the water, he was glad he could help his wife unwind. Sitting back on the sofa, he began to flick through the channels, trying to find something decent to watch, he failed to notice that Dixie's mobile began to ring, it was on vibrate so Jeff failed to hear it vibrating on the sofa.

Dixie laid in the bath, trying to allow the warm scented water sooth her, but no matter how much she tried to calm herself down, she couldn't help but think something was not right.


	11. Chapter 11

Dixie closed her eyes, trying to let the warm water sooth her worries, but nothing was working. Dixie sighed, looking down at her body, she remembered the bruises all over Chantelle's small frame. Her stomach was almost black, and her wrists were covered in bruises, she wanted to look at her legs but Chantelle kept them hidden.

Getting out of the bath, Dixie pulled the towel around her body and pulled the plug, she went into her room and found her dressing gown, wrapping it around herself.

Going down the stairs, she could see Jeff lying on the sofa, he was almost asleep. "Jeff mate, you awake?" She whispered from the stairs, looking at Jeff's still form. He slowly shook his head, making Dixie smile before continuing her journey down the stairs.

The first thing she did was check her phone. She felt her blood run cold when she saw she had 3 missed calls from Chantelle over an hour ago. "Jeff you flaming sod... Why didn't you answer my phone?" Dixie frowned, she decided she would text Chantelle instead of call her, it was getting late and she was hoping she would be tucked up in bed fast asleep.

"It didn't ring" Jeff looked up from the TV staring at Dixie,

"It must have done 3... It was still on silent from being at work, oh god..." Dixie stopped breathing, she remembered telling Chantelle to call her if she felt any worse, she now had an image of Chantelle lying on the floor, passed out, phone in hand.

"Oh god what?"

"Well it's Chantelle, I was with her tonight, that's why I was home late" Dixie admitted, finishing the text on her phone and pressing send, she sat down on the sofa next to Jeff.

"Why? Babe what happened?" Jeff turned the TV down so he could hear Dixie talk.

"I asked her to clean out the ambulance. I found her slumped forwards on the trolley, I placed her on it and checked all her vitals. She was clammy, her pulse was slow and BP through the floor..."

"You patched her up yourself?" Jeff almost choked, it was not something Paramedics were supposed to do, but he knew Chantelle would have been safe with Dixie, and Dixie would never do anything she was unable to. Especially when patients were involved.

"It was fine. When I moved her hair, I saw some bruising, on her neck. She said she slept funny... Jeff I'm worried about her. She had bloody bruises all over her for god sake. No wonder the poor girl is in pain"

"Well. There is nothing we can do about it tonight babe, we will just talk to her, I will ask her about her home life, you ask about the bruises. That way together we might be able to piece things together" Jeff gave Dixie a hug, even though she was still damp from the bath he didn't mind hugging her.

"Play detective you mean?" The more Dixie thought about it, the more she liked the idea, she wasn't getting to the bottom of things herself, maybe with Jeff's help they could find out what was really going on.

"Yeah, for now lets go to sleep though, ay?"

"Yes, alright" Dixie gave in, she knew Jeff could be as stubborn as her, when she was involved. Jeff always had put her first, her well being and making sure in general she was ok.

"Good" Jeff grinned and helped her up, he could still see from her expression she was preoccupied. Dixie went into her bedroom lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, no matter what she did, she couldn't stop herself from worrying. Why did Chantelle try and phone her? Was she ok? So many questions were running around her head stoping her from getting to sleep. She tossed and turned on the bed, Jeff could hear her from his bedroom, so he got up from his own bed, going into Dixie's room.

"Dix can I come in?" Jeff knocked on her bedroom door, waiting for her to answer.

"Course you can" Dixie replied weakly, Jeff laid on the bed next to her, taking her in his arms, cradling her.

"It'll be ok princess, we will get to the bottom of it. I promise, I also promise I will look out for her, more than I have been doing" Jeff kissed the top of her head, continuing to rock her softly in his arms, it only took a few minutes before she fell asleep in his arms. Jeff waited a few minutes making sure she was defiantly asleep, before he fell asleep himself still holding Dixie.

Chantelle was starting her early shift with Norman, when it was their lunch break she had to make her excuse and go to the toilet. She remembered once going home last night, she thought that the house was empty, until David came out of the kitchen. She had tried to tell him what had happened to her, she tried saying that she collapsed, but he was having non of it, all she remembered was him punching her in the ribs a few times, leaving her lying on the floor crying in agony while he went to bed.

She had tried to call Dixie, she was in so much pain, her head was all over the place. After she rang a few times she didn't pick up, she didn't know what to think of that, but she was glad Dixie never picked up the phone now, she didn't want anybody else getting hurt.

Chantelle felt a tear slip from her eye, everything that was happening to her, was her fault and her fault alone. Her ribs were aching, as well as the rest of her body, but it was now hurting to breathe, every time she took a breath she felt a sharp stabbing pain inside her chest. Resting her hands on the sinks, she raised her head, looking at herself in the mirror. She couldn't even recognise herself anymore.

She was still bleeding, it was beginning to scare her, it hurt and she wouldn't stop bleeding, it wasn't heavy, but it wasn't light either. Closing her eyes she took some deep breaths, gasping after in pain from the stabbing feeling in her chest. She didn't notice Dixie coming into the toilet until she spoke.

"Sweetheart I am so sorry, I missed you calls. Are you ok?" Dixie looked into her eyes, she felt so bad and guilty, she said Chantelle could phone her any time she needed to, she did, she didn't answer the phone.

"I'm fine Dixie" Chantelle brushed aside Dixie's concern, trying to not show a face of pain in front of her.

"How you feeling from last night?" Dixie looked at her, her features didn't look any better from the previous night, but at least she was standing up and talking.

"Ok, had a long sleep" Chantelle lied, all she did all night was lie on the floor, crying in pain from her chest, there was points where she wanted to just die there, end all the pain.

"Breakfast?" Dixie questioned again, she could see Chantelle was looking brighter, but she wasn't sure if it was make up.

"Yes I had breakfast"

"You going to get lunch in a minute?"

"Yes" Chantelle chuckled, somehow, she knew Dixie would be asking her all these questions, she didn't feel up to having lunch, but with Dixie around, she knew she should eat something.

"Well make sure you do. How's your shift been going?"

"Normal. Little girl who fell off the swing at a park, stabbing, a few hoax calls, and a woman who accidentally sanded some of her fingers off... There was another though" Chantelle trembled, she needed advice on the bleeding one way or another, it was sore, and also frightening because she knew it wasn't period.

"What?" Dixie washed her hands, she was always intrigued to hear about the Paramedic's shouts, it was part of the job description to be curious.

"Well... We had this patient earlier, she said her husband got drunk, forced himself on her and now she wont stop bleeding" Chantelle tried to remain strong, but it was hard, as unbeknown to Dixie she was talking about herself.

"Right... Did you inform the Police?"

"She didn't want the police involved, out of personal curiosity, what should she do about the bleeding?" Chantelle tried to get to the point, she knew Dixie was a smart woman, who would know what to do, she was hoping Dixie would say the bleeding should ease itself out.

"Well... Depends how much really, but, in my opinion she should be referred to gyne for a pelvic examination... This is all just curiosity speaking here. Isn't it?" Dixie bit her lip, staring at Chantelle, feeling her blood run cold.

"Yep, of course, anyway, ummm... I don't suppose you got £2 I can borrow?" Chantelle quickly changed the subject, she had ran out of pads, and was out of money, she was going to ask Norman to borrow some, but now Dixie was here, she felt a lot more comfortable asking her.

"Yeah, here you go. Why?" Dixie pulled out a two pound coin from her jean pocket, handing it to Chantelle.

"I've just come on and haven't got any pads on me, my purse is in the ambulance" Chantelle smiled at Dixie, David had all her money, she needed to always ask him if she needed to get any money for anything, at the end of the day it was up to him if she needed the money or not.

"Ok. Need anything else let me know ok" Dixie moved herself closer to Chantelle, taking the young paramedic in her arms, holding her close. Chantelle breathed a sigh of relief as Dixie held her, although the pain in her chest was killing her, she felt safe and loved in Dixie's arms, it wasn't often she was hugged, it was only really by Jeff and Dixie. David never hugged her, when he rarely did, it always was a lead on to sex. Dixie was being kind, gently, softly cradling her in her arms, she wanted to be held like this forever.

She felt content in Dixie's arms, warm and loved. Dixie's heartbeat was strong and steady, it gave her something to focus on. She could sense Dixie loosening her grip, about to let go.

"Please don't... Please don't let go, not yet" Chantelle was almost in tears, everything was becoming too much to handle, all she wanted was to be held. Dixie sensed the sadness and hurt in her voice, Dixie also felt Chantelles body shaking at the thought of her letting go, she tightened her grip once more, she was going to hold Chantelle until she was ready for her to let go.


	12. Chapter 12

Dixie found Jeff in the Rec room, making some coffee's. Norman was sat on the sofa reading a newspaper.

"Norman... How's Chantelle been on shift?" Dixie questioned immediately, Norman had been working with Chantelle, he would know what she had been like on shouts.

"Well Dixie, she hasn't spoke a lot, she keeps on holding onto her ribs. Said she fell down the stairs last night" He said without taking his eyes off the newspaper.

"Cheers Norman, Jeff could you come outside with me for a minute mate" Jeff nodded, following Dixie outside the rec room and into the locker room. Jeff could see the worry in Dixie's expression, "What's up princess?"

"If you tell a soul, I will personally make you life hell" Dixie stared him in the eyes, pre warning him of what would happen if he told anybody.

"I promise to keep my mouth zipped, now what's going on?" Jeff folded his arms, looking around to make sure him and Dixie were in private.

"Chantelle just... Jeff I don't even know anymore..." Dixie felt Jeff pull her in for a hug,

"Ay, calm down, what did she say?" Jeff cradled her, rubbing circles on her back, before turning her slightly, looking into her eyes.

"Well... she was talking about a patient that her and Norman brought in earlier" Dixie started, rubbing the tears in her eyes so she could see properly.

"Right" Jeff remained eye contact to show her that he was listening.

"It was a woman, Chantelle said that the woman was forced into sex by her drunk husband, now she won't stop bleeding"

"Go on, I'm listening..." Jeff felt his heartbeat increase, he knew Dixie had more of a bond with Chantelle, but he would be lying if he said he didn't care for the young paramedic, her looks and ways reminded him of Sophia, so kind, innocent.

"Then she asked me for £2 for a pad... Jeff what if, what if Chantelle was talking about herself?" Dixie felt her eyes water again, she was trying to remain strong, but it was all seeming to piece together.

"It does sound a bit fishy to me princess..." Jeff bit his lip, Dixie was beginning to make a lot of sense, it was scaring him.

"Jeff I'm just praying to god I'm wrong, but she does have bruises on her wrists, and on her neck... Then Zoe told me that she asked for the morning after pill. It all leads to the fact she was..."

"Raped" Jeff finished her sentence, whispering the word, they were both paramedics, between them they came to this conclusion.

"Jeff I don't know what to do, or say, but if she is still bleeding, she needs to be checked out" Dixie pulled away from Jeff, she was so confused what to do, if she was right, this would be a tricky situation that would involve a lot of care. She wanted to be wrong, she was praying to god she was wrong.

"I know babe, Chantelle doesn't even know that I know, so I can't say anything. You're gonna have to do something Dix, she can't go on like nothing happened. Especially if she is, well, bleeding" Jeff looked at the floor, feeling his blood boil, Chantelle was so kind and lovely, why would anybody feel the need to hurt her like that.

"Jeff she never told me though... What if we are wrong?" Dixie leaned on one of the lockers, this was dangerous territory, if Chantelle had been rapped that was bad enough, but if she hadn't been something else was definitely going on.

"Do you think we are wrong?" Jeff watched as Dixie slowly shook her head, coming to realise what was happening to the young paramedic.

Jeff turned around, looking at one of the spare lockers, punching it so it rattled against the wall. "Jeff, calm down" Dixie took hold of his right arm, in attempts to calm him down.

"Dix how can I be calm?" Jeff wriggled his arm out of Dixie's grasp before continuing "Finding out that someone I care about has been... I swear to god if I get my hands on who did it" Jeff still had his fist clenched, he slid down the side of the lockers, staring at the wall. "I need to go speak to her, try not to kill anything while I'm gone" Dixie kissed him on the head gently before leaving, she took one last glance at Jeff, she was positive she could see a tear slip from his eye. The last time she saw him cry was when Polly died.

Leaving him in peace, Dixie walked around the ambulance station, trying to gain some composure before finding Chantelle. Turning her head she saw Chantelle leaning on one of the ambulance's, her back facing towards her, she could see that Chantelle was holding onto her ribs wincing.

Dixie walked over to her slowly, placing her hand on the young woman's shoulder making her jump, turning around to face Dixie. "Dix you scared me" Chantelle flinched, trying not to show her pain as she looked at Dixie.

"Sorry love, what's wrong with your ribs?"

"Nothing, tripped on the carpet this morning" Chantelle replied quickly, she turned to walk away from Dixie, but Dixie caught her arm gently stopping her from going anywhere.

"Norman said you told him you fell down the stairs" Dixie spoke softly,

"Yeah, I tripped on the landing carpet, that's what made me fall" Dixie smiled at her weakly, taking Chantelle's hand, taking her to her office, when they got there, Dixie let them both in, closing the door behind her, then pulling the blinds. Chantelle looked at her nervously.

"Dixie what?" Chantelle looked around, she felt her heartbeat increase, staring at Dixie.

"It's alright love, your safe. Why don't you lie down on the sofa for me?" Dixie encouraged, Chantelle reluctantly laid down on the sofa, staring up at Dixie, Dixie could see her eyes were empty of emotion, she looked so defeated.

Dixie put on the purple gloves, smiling warmly at Chantelle. "I'm just going to have a quick look at your ribs, ok sweetheart?" Chantelle nodded, knowing Dixie wasn't going to take no for an answer, she winced as Dixie rolled her top up, pressing down onto her ribs gently. She gasped in pain, getting Dixie's attention.

"Darling, I think you have cracked a few ribs there, does it hurt when you breathe?" Dixie continued to press around slightly, being as gentle as she could. Dixie saw the tears building up in Chantelles eyes. Chantelle nodded at her question, Dixie sighed and stopped pressing down on her ribs.

"Have you had any pain killers?" Dixie pulled her top back down, then took off her gloves, throwing them in the bin.

"No..."

"Well no wonder it bloody hurts, as of today I'm putting you on light duty. You can't be carrying patients around with cracked ribs" Dixie went over to her desk, taking out some strong pain killers from the draw along with the bottle of water from the top of her desk.

"Dixie I'm ok" Chantelle bit her lip, she knew from Dixie's face she didn't believe her.

"You're not though, Chantelle, please... Tell me what's going on" Dixie pleaded, helping Chantelle to sit up, she handed her the tablets, watching cautiously as she took them.

"I'm clumsy, I told you I fall" Chantelle noticed Dixie sitting next to her on the sofa, wrapping one of her arms around her.

"See these bruises here, they don't look like you fell" Dixie pointed at Chantelles wrists, finger marks were becoming more defined.

"That's what happened" Chantelle shuffled in her seat, sniffing in attempt to stop herself from crying.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to take your hands, and I am going to ask you some questions, if the answer is yes I want you to squeeze my hands. Is that ok?" Dixie had an idea, she was hoping that if no words were said, Chantelle might be able to open up a bit more, she was determined to get to the bottom of things. Dixie already had an idea of what had happened to her, but she wanted reassuring either she was right or wrong.

"Alright..." Chantelle felt Dixie pull her hands into her own, gently gripping them.

"Has somebody held your wrists? Held onto them tightly?" Dixie waited a few moments, Chantelles hands remained still in her own, Dixie waited a few more moments, feeling Chantelle squeeze both of her hands firmly.

"Has somebody grabbed hold of your neck, trying to strangle you?" Dixie saw Chantelle take a shallow breath, tapping her foot self consciously on the floor. Dixie could feel Chantelles hands shaking, Chantelle was looking at the floor, unable to have eye contact with her boss.

"Dixie please... I can't do this" Chantelle pulled her hands out of Dixie's, shaking uncontrollably. Tears were building up in her eyes.

Dixie looked at Chantelle, she had made such a huge breakthrough, she would be damned if she let Chantelle go now, she admitted that someone had held her wrists tightly. Dixie already had a good idea of how she got her other injuries.

"Sweetie, listen to me, I have been a paramedic for a long time, I have seen a lot. Those injuries on your neck look a lot like someone held you by your throat for a long time and the ones in your belly are consistent with being punched. As for your ribs, again consistent with being punched or kicked" Chantelle turned her head up, looking at Dixie but unable to say a word, she felt a lump forming in her throat.

"Look me in the eye and tell me I'm wrong Chantelle" Dixie encouraged but got nothing in response. Taking a deep breath she played her trump card.

"You're still bleeding arent you? You need to get it checked out." Dixie bit her lip as she said this noticing Chantelles head had shot up.

"How did you know I was talking about me bleeding?" Chantelle was whispering, so Dixie could barely make out what she was saying.

"I didn't, until just now when you told me" After a short pause, Dixie continued. "Love, I only want to help you and keep you safe but you need to be honest with me. So, lets try again, squeeze my hand for a yes." Dixie took Chantelles hands in her own once more as she asked her another question.

"Do you know who did this to you?" Dixie remained silent after asking the question, she could see Chantelle staring at the floor, her hand still remained limp in her own. "So you don't know who did this then?" Dixie got no response, Chantelle didn't even look up at her, she was pushing her out even more than she had previously been.

"Sweetheart please... You need to help me out, I know this is hard, but, did someone rape you?" Dixie felt her hands being gently squeezed for a slight second, she let go of one of Chantelles hands, moving it under her chin, tilting her head towards her so she could see her face. Tears were streaming from the young womans eyes, her whole body shaking.

"It was all my fault Dixie... It was all my fault" She then broke down into tears, crying uncontrollably. Dixie had tears in her own eyes, she took Chantelle in her arms, holding her tightly but avoiding her ribs.

"Darling I don't believe at all it was your fault" Dixie kissed the top of her head, rocking Chantelles body in her arms.

"It was..." Chantelle managed to say between crying, she felt Dixie's hand move to the back of her head, playing with her hair. Dixie sighed, she continued to hold Chantelle close, hoping to give her any comfort that she could. "So you don't know who it was sweetheart?" Dixie kissed her on the head again, cradling her like a child.

Chantelle shook her head, she had already let Dixie know too much. If she found out about David, everything would get out, she didn't want anybody getting hurt, least of all Dixie or Jeff. If David found out she snitched on him to Dixie, she didn't know what he would end up doing to her. "There's no point reporting it Dixie, they had a mask, I barely remember anything" She lied, she remembered every second of David forcing himself on her, but she couldn't tell Dixie this.

"It's ok darling, but you do need to get checked out" Dixie rubbed her arm, she could still feel Chantelle shaking.

"Would you come with me? I can't do it on my own" Chantelle pleaded, she looked up at Dixie, seeing tears falling from her eyes, it had been the first time she had seen Dixie ever cry.

"Of course I will" Dixie nodded, wiping away her own tears, they were both crying clinging onto each other, at this point Jeff walked in.


	13. Chapter 13

Jeff looked at the pair of them, Chantelle was sobbing in Dixie's arms, while Dixie had silent tears rolling down her face. He paused for a moment, before walking further in, closing the door behind him. Dixie acknowledged he was in her office, she looked up, spotting the new formed cuts on his knuckles.

"Sweetheart, would you be ok if I left you in here for a moment, so I can speak to Jeff" Dixie saw Chantelle hesitate before nodding, Dixie moved Chantelle from her arms, laying her back down on the sofa.

"Now darling I know this is going to hurt, but I need you to stay lying on the side of your cracked ribs. It will help you breathe better"

"Dixie it hurts" Chantelle began to take shallow breaths again, she was unable to breathe properly when lying on her side like she was.

"I know love, we will get you some stronger pain killers from the pharmacy in a bit, yeah? Try and take some deeper breaths" It was killing both Dixie and Jeff, seeing the young woman in such pain, never had she been so open, crying in agony in front of them. Dixie reluctantly left her, pushing Jeff out of her office and closing the door quietly behind her.

"Jeff, what the bloody hell have you done?!" Dixie hissed,

"Let's just say you might need to screw the spare locker back on the wall... And put the hinge back on it" Jeff looked at the floor, his hand was stinging, but he couldn't stop himself, he needed to let his anger out one way or another.

"Bloody sod, give it here" Dixie took hold of Jeff's right hand, wincing as she took a closer look, his hand was covered in blood, with tiny grazes all over his knuckles. Sighing, she lead him into one of the empty ambulance's, making him sit on the trolley while she got the sterile wipes and bandages.

"What did the locker do to you?" Dixie took hold of his hand gently, raising her eyebrows as she began to examine it closer.

"Come off it Dix, you know why I bloody smashed the locker in"

"Do I? Explain to me Jeffrey" Dixie noticed him wince as she began to wipe away the blood on his hand, she slowed down her pace of cleaning his hand up. Trying to be as careful as she could.

"Did she say what happened?" Jeff changed the subject from his hand, he didn't want to explain to Dixie his need to smash the blokes head in who hurt Chantelle, Dixie could already tell from the way he was reacting.

"Yeah... We were right, she was... she was raped" Dixie felt a shiver run down her spine saying the word, it hurt her inside, knowing something so traumatic happened to one of her best friends.

"Does she know who? I swear if I find out who did it"

"You'll what? Go on a one man vigilante?" Dixie put the blood stained wipe in the bin, unrolling the clean bandage she was going to use.

"Yes" Jeff answered almost abruptly.

"Jeffrey promise me if we find out who did this, you won't do something stupid" Dixie put her hand under Jeff's chin, making him look her in the eye, she knew what he was like, the last thing she wanted to be doing was bailing him out of prison.

"Depends what you consider as stupid, what man could even think about doing that to her. She hasn't done anything wrong in life Dix, why her? She goes around trying her best for people, patching them up. This is what she gets in return, where's the justice in that?" Dixie saw a small tear slip from Jeff's eye, it wasn't often he cried, she bit her lip, knowing every word Jeff said was true. She didn't know herself why Chantelle, it always puzzled her, why bad things happened to good people. She got annoyed with all the people in prison, all the people who done bad things, had everything good happen to them, where as innocent people like Chantelle ended up hurt.

She slowly wrapped a bandage around Jeff's hand, making sure it wasn't too tight, she didn't want to cut off the circulation in his hand. Jeff thanked her, admiring Dixie's handy work.

"Is she going to report it Dix... To the police" Jeff opened the ambulance door, helping Dixie out before getting out himself.

"I don't think so mate, and I can't force her. She said she can't remember anything" Dixie sighed, she wanted so much to help Chantelle.

"Ok, just keep me updated yeah?" Jeff looked at his hand,

"Come in if you want?" Dixie opened the office door slightly,

"I don't want to intrude, she's already been through enough... and well, I'm a bloke, don't wanna scare her" Jeff bit his lip, he know Chantelle had been though a lot, he didn't want to scare her by invading space.

"Don't be daft" Dixie could see the hurt in Jeff's eyes, he was so worried about frightening Chantelle.

"I don't want her to think I'm going to hurt her though Dix, maybe it's best I stay out of the way" Jeff wanted to help in any way he could, it killed him inside, he thought because he was a man, his presence may scare Chantelle.

"She trusts you Jeff" Dixie looked into his eyes, smiling at him.

"Ask her, if she wants me to, I will come in, if not, I will be around the station" Jeff rubbed his forehead, he loved Chantelle, like she was his daughter, so the last thing he wanted to do was scare her.

Dixie nodded, understanding why Jeff felt that way, she went back into her office, Chantelle was where she left her, it looked like she hadn't moved an inch. "Love, what would you think of seeing someone from gyne?" Dixie crouched down to her level. Taking hold of her hand, rubbing soothing circles in her palm.

"Do I have to?"

"Sweetheart, if your bleeding, it's normally an indicator something isn't right. They are only there to help" Dixie took a deep breath, she knew Chantelle needed looking over, normally it would be done in the ED, but Dixie didn't want them all gossiping about Chantelle.

"Won't they call the police?" Chantelle tried to stop herself from crying, but it was useless.

"Not if you don't want them to. How's about we go there now, see if they can fit you in?" Dixie offered, she paused, Chantelle wasn't responding, Dixie could see from her expression the young woman was considering. "Then after, how's about we go to the coffee shop on the highstreet?" Dixie added, she knew that was Chantelle's favourite place, it was a coffee shop on the edge of town, it was quiet and peaceful there.

"Ok, only if you come with me?"

"You know I will" Dixie helped the young woman into a sitting position, she waited a few moments before helping her get into a standing position. Dixie lead her out of the office, and into the hospital, she made sure to use a different entrance to the ED, that way she knew nobody from the ED would spot them, the last thing either she or Chantelle wanted was the whole ED finding out what had happened.

Going into the lift, Dixie pressed the button for the gyne and obstetrics floor, she could see Chantelle was visibly paling, so she put her arm around her, holding her close. "Dixie I'm scared"

"It's ok sweetie, I'm not going to leave you" Dixie assured, once the lift stopped they both walked out, Dixie removed her arm from Chantelle's shoulders, taking her hand instead as the pair of them walked up to the reception desk.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The receptionist smiled at Dixie,

"I know this is short notice, but would it be possible to see someone now?"

"I'm sorry, we are fully booked, I can make an appointment in a week though?" Dixie bit her lip, it was going to take a lot of convincing from her behalf, Chantelle leaned into her, looking for some comfort.

"No, that isn't good enough. Please, look, she was really needs looking over. I would take her to the ED, but our friends work there. She doesn't want them knowing" Dixie was begging, she saw a woman behind the reception desk turn and look at her.

"Sally leave this one to me. Hello I'm Dr Cheryl Grace. What seems to be the problem?" The doctor came out of the reception desk, and stood opposite Chantelle and Dixie.

"Well. It's my friend, she well, she was forced into intercourse and has told me she wont stop bleeding..." Dixie tried to say this as gently as she could, she could feel Chantelle violently shaking next to her.

"Right, Ok, well lets go into my room for a bit more privacy, eh?" The doctor lead them down the corridor, into a little side room.

Dixie went in first, holding Chantelles hand tightly, the doctor went to her desk, gesturing at the two seats opposite. Dixie nodded, encouraging Chantelle to sit on one of the seats,

"Now, what seems to be the problem then sweetie? And what is your name " The Doctor looked at Chantelle, who looked at the floor unresponsive.

"Her name is Chantelle Loader" Dixie said, she knew Chantelle wasn't going to talk anytime soon. She then turned towards Chantelle before continuing speaking "Love, you need to tell her" Dixie pulled Chantelle's hands into her own, she was pleased at how good the doctor was being, she was so patient.

"I was... Well. Dix I can't even say it" Chantelle broke down into tears, she was unable to say the words

"I know this isn't exactly professional, but, if you held her hands, asked her to squeeze them for a yes. That might be easier for her" Dixie suggested, she didn't know what the doctor would think of this, but it was worth mentioning.

"Ok, how would you feel about that Chantelle?" Chantelle weakly nodded, the doctor came from her desk, sitting in front of Chantelle and taking hold of her hands.

"Squeeze them for a yes, yeah? Let's start with something easy, do you like Chocolate?" Chantelle broke out into a gentle smile, squeezing the woman's hands.

"That's good then, I don't need to check over your taste buds. Now, I know this is hard, but I do need you to be open and honest. Have you been forced into sexual intercourse?" Chantelle slowly squeezed the woman's hands, looking at the floor.

"Good girl, was it over a week ago?" The Doctor felt her hands being squeezed again for another yes.

"It was, alright, was it last week?" Chantelle felt tears slip from her eyes, she nodded at this question instead of squeezing hands.

"Did he have any protection, do you know?" Shaking her head, Chantelle looked at the ground feeling a lump forming in her throat.

"Have you had the contraceptive pill?" Chantelle nodded again, her hands were shaking, unable to squeeze.

"Now, I need you to be honest with me for this one. Have you been bleeding all that time since the intercourse?" Chantelle again, weakly squeezed the doctors hands.

"I'm going to need to examine you, for that, I would need you to get undressed on your lower half. Is that ok?" Chantelle squeezed the doctors hands, feeling tears continue to run down her face.

"Can Dixie stay with me?" Chantelle moved herself closer to Dixie, resting her head on her shoulder.

"If she wants to" The Doctor nodded, seeing that Dixie was easily able to calm Chantelle down.

"Thank you"

"I'll leave you to get undressed, then come back and sort you out. Eh?" The doctor stood up, then left the room. Chantelle turned in her seat, looking at Dixie.

"Love you're doing so well, it will all be over soon. Then we will go to the coffee shop, have something to eat and drink" Dixie encouraged, she was so proud of Chantelle, she wasn't going to give up now.

Chantelle held onto Dixie's hand through the whole examination, she was too scared to let go. Dixie felt saddened, seeing her friend lying there so petrified and vulnerable, but she knew it was the right thing to do.

Once it was over, Dixie was glad it was only a few tear's that needed stitching, but it could have been a lot worse. She had some stiches, that was all, Dixie stuck by her word, taking Chantelle to the coffee shop. They took some seats in the corner, it was quiet and peaceful, not a lot of people knew the shop was there. Dixie was glad Chantelle had shown it to her, as she thought they did the best chocolate brownie in Holby. "Thanks Dixie. For being there" Chantelle put her hand on Dixie's, she was grateful that Dixie hadn't left her.

"That's ok love, I just wish you would have told me sooner... We could have found out who it was" Dixie felt horrible, knowing the man who did this to her, was still out there, it scared Dixie knowing he would be able to get to her again.

"Dix I told you, I can't remember" Chantelle sighed, tracing patterns on the table.

"And that's the truth?"

"Yeah... That's the truth" Chantelle turned her head up looking Dixie in the eye, lying, she felt bad for lying, but she didn't know what else to say. Dixie nodded slightly, before the pair of them were interrupted with a waitress taking their orders. Chantelle enjoyed that time with Dixie, she made her feel safe, never in her life had she trusted someone as much as Dixie.

After they had dinner in the coffee shop, Dixie paid, then dropped Chantelle home. "Sweetheart, does David know?" Dixie bit her lip, wondering if David knew what had happened to her, unbeknownst to Dixie, he was the culprit.

"No... I don't want him to. I'll see you tomorrow" Chantelle opened the car door,

"Um, actually sweetheart, I had to swap mine and Jeff's shifts, we were supposed to be working now" Dixie noticed Chantelle's sudden change, she seemed to pale, was becoming more agitated.

"You changed your shifts so you could be with me?" Chantelle whispered, she didn't know what to say.

"Yes, I moved our shift so we are working tonight" Dixie hated working nights, but under the circumstances, she didn't mind.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Chantelle apologised quietly, then got out of the car, walking up the path towards her house. She heard Dixie's car drive away, as soon as Dixie left she opened the front door to her house.

When she went into the house her blood ran cold, she was shaking, looking around the house for any sign of David. She saw him coming down the stairs, she could tell from his face that he wasn't happy.

"What the hell are these?" He flung the pharmacy bag at her, the one that Zoe gave her with the morning after pill in. Chantelle drew in a sharp shallow breath, staring at the bag.

"It's the morning after pill... " She whispered slowly, feeling her skin crawl, he walked down the rest of the stairs, towards her until he was directly opposite. "You fucking traitor, what is it? You don't want to have a kid with me is that it?" He spat in her face, his own face bright red with anger.

"David..." She was cut off as he punched her in the ribs, she gasped, unable to breathe from the pain. She fell to the ground on her hands and knees, spotting the empty beer can on the floor, it was then that she realised he had been drinking. "Please stop..." She begged, tears snaking down her face.

"When will you learn?!" She felt him kick her in the stomach, this send her flying back, her head snapping against the kitchen door, she felt a warm sticky substance run down from her head to her neck, everything was spinning, getting dim, the last thing she saw was David launch himself at her, she was too weak to stop him kicking her in the stomach and chest, all she could do was lie there in agony before everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

**I left my laptop around my friends house, so this update has been done on my phone, sorry for any spelling mistakes, but i have tried my best to get rid of most of them, anyway, enjoy and please review if you have the time :-) xxxx**

* * *

Dixie continued her drive to work, reflecting on everything that had happened. Dixie was annoyed that the person who hurt Chantelle was still out there, able to get to her again, or do the same to another young woman.

She parked outside the ambulance bay, taking a deep breath while analysing the building. She had been at this hospital for a long time, and in that time she had met a lot of people, helped a lot of people. On her desk she had lots of cards, pictures drawn from young children to say thank you for helping them.

Getting out the car, she locked it, going into the station to find Jeff. She found him in her office, drinking from a mug, he was sat in his own little world. Looking up he saw Dixie standing in the entrance,

"Come here Princess" Jeff shuffled over, to make room for Dixie. She obediently sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder, neither of them knew what to say.

"How'd it go then?" Jeff asked, he held Dixie close to him, knowing she needed the comfort.

"Fine" Dixie whispered, sniffing. Jeff nodded, offering her his mug, she took a few sips from it before handing it back to him.

"I Suppose we best get ready princess, I have a feeling this is going to be a long night" Jeff stood up yawning, night shifts never went quickly, and he had a strange feeling that tonight was going to be long one.

Dixie nodded, they both left her office to get their uniforms on, they then got into the ambulance driving it out of the garage to wait for a shout.

David gulped, taking a good look at Chantelle, blood was surrounding her lower body, and her normal blonde hair was soaked red from blood. He jumped as she started to throw up blood, then opened her eyes weakly.

"Babe if I get you help, you need to play along. I'm gonna ring an ambulance then run. You need to say it was some kids trying to steal from the house. Ok" He pulled the phone out of the cradle, staring at Chantelle.

Chantelle nodded weakly, tasting blood in her mouth, she had never been in so much pain, everything was getting dark before it went black again. She had given up, she was in so much pain, she just wanted it all to be over. David phoned for an ambulance, then placed the phone in Chantelle's hand before running out the back door.

Dixie and Jeff stood in reception, mucking around with Noel, Jeff had stolen one of his action figured and Noel had completely gone crazy.

"Jeffrey! Those are worth a lot of money. You better be careful!" Noel glared at Jeff, Jeff smirked waving the toy around the air pretending it was flying. Noel was about to snatch it off him when the phone rang, he picked it up using his professional voice. Jeff paused, he saw Noel visibly pale. He handed the phone over to Sam, who also paled, Jeff and Dixie looked at each other, they knew something must be going on.

"Zoe we need Neuro surgeons and gyne on standby, as well as a chest drain and anethnetist. ETA 3 minutes" Sam shouted at Zoe quickly, then turned at Jeff and Dixie.

"Sam... Whats going on?" Jeff spoke,

"It's Chantelle" Sam said sadly, before hurrying off to get ready, Dixie felt her blood run cold, everything seemed to be happening in slow motion, Jeff stared at her, unable to move from the shock. All they could do was stand there, Dixie felt immediately guilty, she knew she should have offered Chantelle to stay with herself and Jeff.

Biting her lip, she was shaking, everytime the doors opened she thought it was Chantelle. Zoe, Sam and Tom were waiting, all of then scrubbed up, staring at the doors, the whole ED had gone silent. Until the doors swung open.

"Chantelle Loader, 23, severe laceration at tha back of the head, suspected punctured Lung and ruptured spleen. Severe PV bleed which began a few minutes ago in the ambulance. She's tacki cardiac at 132, her BP is unrecordable" Norman announced as he wheeled Chantelle into the ED, then into resus. Dixie and Jeff followed,

"GCS?" Sam asked, quickly helping to attach Chantelle to various monitors.

"GCS was 4, now down to 2" Norman said quietly, Dixie had a lump forming in the back of her throat, watching as they tended to Chantelle. Zoe barking orders at them all, arranging for various drugs and tests.

"Woah, she's fitting" Sam shouted, all of them tried to hold her still and on her side, while Tom injected her with larazipam trying to stop her fitting.

"Where the hell are neuro and gyne?!" Zoe began to get frustrated, Chantelle stopped fitting, Zoe breathed a sigh of relief.

Dixie could see Chantelle was losing a lot of blood, seeping from her clothes and onto the floor, Tess was desperately trying to replace the lost blood. Jeff stood slightly infront of her, his feet were frozen to the ground, he felt tears build up in his eyes. He felt so helpless.

"Zoe her spleen has defiantly gone" Tom felt around her stomach, sighing as it felt very tender.

"One thing at a time Tom! We need to get a chest drain, she's punctured her right Lung" Zoe prepared the chest drain, moving Chantelle's arm above her head before inserting it.

"What about the head injury? Zoe I'm pretty sure she is internally bleeding into the brain" Sam said seriously, holding the bandage to Chantelle's head trying to slow down the bleeding. "The PV bleed to, we need to figure out what is causing that" Sam added, Zoe nodded, taking a look at the floor, blood was dripping onto it, a puddle of blood had surrounded the trolley.

"We need a CT scan for the head and chest, first we need to stabalise her then-" Zoe was cut off, Chantelle began to violently throw up more blood, and the machines went into a long beep, she had stopped breathing. Dixie shook her head, putting her hands Over her mouth,

"Come on you two" Fletch came up behind Dixie and Jeff, pulling them out of Resus. He knew it was no good for them watching.

"Fletch no... Please..." Dixie begged, looking through the windows of resus seeing Zoe starting to perform CPR.

"They are doing the best they can, but with the extent of her injuries... You may want to prepare yourselfs" Fletch took them into Tess's office for some privacy. Dixie felt her blood run cold, she was shaking. Jeff stood next to her, he wrapped his arms around his sobbing wife, as they both cried together. Fletch shut the door on them, giving them some privacy.

Jeff held her tightly, they both slid down to the floor. Jeff stared at the clock on the wall, watching the hands tick around the clock...

Half an hour later, They were still stuck in Tess's office, nobody had come in, no news on Chantelle. Dixie made herself more comfortable in Jeff's arms, shaking, part of her knew Chantelle was probably gone.

The door opened, revealing Tess and Zoe. Both of them had to change before seeing Jeff and Dixie, the amount of blood on their clothing would have scared the couple to death.

"She's dead... Isn't she?" Jeff whispered,

"No... She isn't dead Jeff" Zoe walked further in with Tess, closing the door behind them. Dixie felt a flush of hope inside her, she moved herself out of Jeff's arms, looking at Tess and Zoe.

"A CT scanned confirmed what we feared, she has internal bleeding in her head, putting pressure on her brain. Her right lung has also been punctured, she will need surgery to repair it, the surgeons are also going to need to remove her spleen. Sam managed to stabilise the PV bleed, but at the moment we are unaware what has caused it... She is going to be in surgery for a while. They are currently trying to stop the internal bleeding in her head. She has lost a lot of blood, and is extremely weak, she might not make it through the surgery" Zoe ended, Dixie took in every word, imagining how much Pain Chantelle must be in.

"Is she... Is she is any pain?" Dixie whispered, she would hate Chantelle to be in pain.

"We and the surgeons, will have a pain relief plan set out. So no, she won't be in any pain" Zoe put her hand on Dixie's shoulder,

"She isn't out the woods yet, but, she really is in the best of hands. If she pulls through, you also need to be aware she will remain in ICU for a while. We have tried to contact her next of kin, her partner David, but he isnt picking up. She has only got you two" Zoe was making them understand, she wanted to make sure they knew what was going on.

"As long as she will be ok" Dixie whispered, she wondered why David wasn't picking up, she wondered what he would think when he found out what was going on with his girlfriend, "Jeff? Can we go to the Chapel?" Dixie asked, rubbing away her tears. Jeff nodded, helping Dixie up, as they left the office, all eyes seemed to be on them. Dixie clung onto Jeff's hand, as they walked to the lift, they went in pressing the button to go up.

Jeff took Dixie in his arms, "It will be ok princess" Jeff kissed the top of her head, truth was he didn't know If it would be ok, but he couldn't say that to Dixie. Dixie don't respond, she just took comfort in being in Jeff's arms.

They went into the Chapel together, taking seats at the front looking at the burning candles. Jeff held Dixie close, she slid down, resting her head on his lap, Jeff played with her hair in hopes to send her to sleep, eventually she did fall asleep.

Jeff cried quietly, not taking his eyes of the candle, he didn't know if there was a god. He was hoping if there was a god, he wouldn't take Chantelle away from them.

"I know people say... I know they say you take the best, but, please I'm begging. Don't take Chantelle... We need her, you have Pol, I know I might sound selfish, but please don't take Chantelle as well" Jeff ended, feeling a lump in the back of his throat, he closed his eyes, knowing they were not going to hear any news soon, so he may as well get some sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Zoe walked into the chapel, it was early morning, she could see two people sat on the front row. Both of them being covered in blankets, Jeffs head was lying on a pillow.

Zoe took a deep breath before walking over to the couple, looking at her watch she realised that they must have been sat there for 16 hours straight. She placed her hand on Jeff's shoulder, waiting until he began to stir.

"Jeff" Zoe whispered, waiting until Jeff's eyes opened.

"Zo, wha... Is she ok? Please tell me she is ok Zo" Jeff looked around the room, suddenly remembering why he was at hospital chapel with Dixie on his lap.

"She is very poorly, she's in ICU now. We are still unable to contact her next of kin" Zoe gave him a weak smile, Chantelle survived surgery and that was a miracle in itself. They were still unable to get hold of David, Dixie and Jeff were all Chantelle had.

"Can... Can we see her?" Jeff saw Zoe nod, he broke out into a small smile, then looked down at Dixie sleeping in his lap, he knew he would need to wake her. He stroked her hair, kissing the top of her head encouraging her to wake up.

Dixie slowly opened her eyes, trying to figure out why she was sleeping in Jeff's lap. Then it hit her. "Jeff" She mumbled, before She sat bolt up. Looking around the room, Jeff was sat next to her, with Zoe.

"Dixie she's in ICU, did you want to see her?" Jeff asked, he saw the hope in Dixie's eyes.

"Yes please" Dixie blinked, she stood up with Jeff and followed Zoe out of the Chapel, down different corridors of the hospital, it all seemed foreign to Dixie, she had never been to this part of the hospital before.

A doctor came out of a little side room, he seemed to be approaching them, Dixie took hold of Jeff's hand. Zoe looked at the couple, then at the Doctor.

"You're Doctor Zoe Hannah?" He asked, offering Zoe his hand

"I am... And you are?" Zoe shook his hand,

"I'm Doctor James. In charge of Miss Loaders care" He announced, then looking at Jeff and Dixie he smiled at them both.

"How is she?" Dixie asked, biting her lip, she saw the doctors expression turn to a serious one.

"Well... She has spent all evening in surgery, they have successfully drained the blood in her brain, but there was a few complications" The Doctor rubbed his forehead, the word complications made Dixie's heart drop.

"Complications?" Dixie repeated quietly.

"I'm afraid so, when they tried to remove her spleen she began to bleed out on the table. We had to perform three blood transfusions... She has now lost nearly 60% of her blood, we need to replace that as soon as possible" Doctor James, explained, he saw Dixie and Jeff both pale, realising how much blood their friend had lost.

"What about her lung?" Zoe mentioned.

"We managed to repair that with no complications, as for the PV bleed... I know this may seem a bit of a shock, but Chantelle was pregnant. It seemed the trauma to her stomach, may have led to her miscarrying. However this is uncertain" Dixie bit her lip, Chantelle said it happened only a week ago, either she was lying or she was pregnant with David's baby. Dixie felt saddened, Chantelle had lost her baby because someone thought it was ok to try and beat her to death.

"Is she in there?" Jeff pointed at the room the Doctor had came out of.

"She is, now I will need to warn you. She is too weak to breathe on her own, she is on a ventilator and in a medically induced coma, her brain has swollen and this way we are preventing the chance of further brain damage" Dixie nodded, wiping away her tears. "I may also ask that you wash your hands, before you enter her room, we are trying to keep her room as germ free as possible" Dixie nodded once more, washing her hands with the antibacterial wash on the wall, Jeff did the same.

Zoe then left them, watching as they were lead into Chantelles room. Dixie took a deep breath, looking at her friend lying on the bed, so helpless. She was ghostly white, tubes and wires everywhere. Dixie looked at all the monitors surrounding Chantelle's bed, listening to each of them beep.

A young nurse walked up to them, smiling warmly. "You can sit with her if you would like?" Dixie was in too much shock to move, or talk.

"Thank you" Jeff thanked the young nurse, she set them out two seats next to Chantelle's bed, Dixie and Jeff sat at them gratefully. "You can hold her hand. Talking to her may also help, she might be able to hear you, and take comfort from your voices" The nurse encouraged before walking off, Dixie put her hand on Chantelle's gently, she was so scared of hurting her. She traced her fingers gently along the catheter in her hand. Jeff shuffled himself in the seat, taking some deep breaths to try and stop himself from crying.

"Love you're scaring us so much... I swear to god if you don't pull through I will go mental. You can't leave me alone with Jeff" Dixie stared at Jeff, seeing his pretend hurt. If Chantelle could hear them, she wanted to comfort her, make her smile inside, Dixie was just praying she could hear them. She decided not to say anything about her miscarrying, she wanted to keep things simple and easy incase she could hear them. Dixie felt a lump form at the back of her throat, seeing her friend lying there, she had a bandage around her head, and a big tube coming out of her throat.

"Oi I ain't that bad Dix, she's right though Princess, and we aren't going anywhere until you start to improve. We are going to stay here and not shut up, that way you will need to get better so you can tell us to sod off" Jeff chuckled, he saw Dixie smiling weakly too.

Dixie wiped away her newly forming tears, keeping her hand on Chantelles, she was so cold and pale. "I'm not gonna leave you sweetheart, I'm refusing to leave this seat until you get better. That way I can protect you from Jeff, he always told me if I was in a coma at hospital, he would wax my eyebrows off and draw on me in permentant pen" Dixie took a deep breath before continuing "Seriously though darling... I'm not going anywhere" Dixie continued to rub Chantelles hand, she was far too scared to leave her, incase she got worse, Dixie wasn't planning on leaving Chantelles bedside anytime soon. She didn't care she was still in her paramedic uniform, or that she had no make up on, because it all came off due to her crying, her cheeks were stained with mascara. Jeff looked at Dixie, he knew how stubborn she could be, nobody was going to get her to move from the seat, not even him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for any mistakes! I hope you all enjoy! Please review if you have time :) xxxx**

* * *

Dixie remained put at Chantelle's bedside, her and Jeff had been talking to her for over 3 hours, telling her about their shift, how it had been cut short because of Chantelle being brought into the ED.

"I'm sorry to be a bother, but, the Doctor is going to check Chantelle over now, would you mind waiting in the waiting room? Or this could be an ideal time to take a break? Get changed? Have something to eat? It can be very stressful with a friend in ICU" A young woman nurse approached them, speaking softly. She had noticed the couple had never left Chantelle's beside, Dixie hadn't even let go of her hand.

"Do you have any idea how long it will be until we can come back?" Dixie stood up, gently letting go of Chantelle's hand.

"Half an hour at most, the doctor may want to send her for some scans"

"Ok, please look after her" Dixie begged, she felt Jeff put his hands on her shoulders trying to guide her away from Chantelle's bed.

"We will" The nurse nodded at them, encouraging them to leave, they both left the room, washing their hands with the hand wash on the wall. Jeff was going to take advantage of this opportunity, to get Dixie out of her uniform and to eat something.

He held her hand as they went out the hospital, they used a different exit, neither of them felt like talking to anybody from the ED. They already knew Chantelle would be the biggest gossip, she had come into the ED barely breathing and bleeding to death.

Dixie went into the ambulance station, watching her watch religiously, she didn't want to be longer than half an hour. She quickly got changed out of her uniform and into her jeans, looking in the mirror she saw mascara running down her cheeks, she rubbed it away furiously.

She found Jeff in the locker room, walking in on him half changed, he was getting his jeans on, when she walked in on him. "Do you mind?" Jeff raised his eyebrows

"Oh... Sorry Jeff"

"Don't be daft, come in Dix, just close the door behind you" Jeff sighed continuing to pull his jeans up.

"We going back up when you're changed. Yeah?" Dixie went into the room, closing the door behind her and leaning on it.

"No, you heard the nurse, we won't be able to see her for another half hour anyway, we need to look after ourselves to, get something to eat" Jeff suggested

"Is that all you can think about Jeffrey?! Food. Our friend is critically ill in ICU..." Dixie crossed her arms, the last thing she wanted to do was eat, she just wanted to be back with Chantelle.

"Dixie, calm down. We won't be allowed to see her yet anyway, we can go get a quick bite to eat, then when we are finished we will be able to see her" Dixie knew Jeff was talking some sense, she did feel hungry. Nodding her head she allowed Jeff to take her to the hospital canteen, Jeff ordered some chips while she got a chicken sandwich with a chocolate bar. They took some quiet seats in the corner of the canteen, Jeff noticed Dixie had kept checking her watch, it had been 20 minutes since they had left the intensive care ward.

Dixie wolfed down her food, then tapped her foot impatiently on the floor, waiting for Jeff. "Wow that was quick" Jeff commented,

"Yes, come on Jeff" Jeff sighed, picking up the last of his chips, popping them into his mouth, he stood up taking his jacket from behind the seat, Dixie smiled standing up with him. She checked her watch again, they had been just over half an hour she was praying that Chantelle hadn't been on her own for too long.

When they got back on her ward, they looked into her room, Dixie saw a nurse pushing one of the bags of blood, trying to get it into Chantelle's system a little faster. She washed her hands, as did Jeff before going into the room.

"Im sorry love, I didn't get your name?" Dixie asked, walking towards the end of Chantelle's bed.

"Oh. Sorry, I'm Staff Nurse Summers. You can call me Hayley" She answered softy, she straightened out the blanket on Chantelle's bed.

"Thank you Hayley, how is she?"

"Doctor James has looked her over, she hasn't made any improvement and her pressure seems to be dropping slightly. We are carefully monitoring this though" She assured them both, seeing the look on their faces.

"Ok. Would we be allowed to stay? Overnight I mean..." Dixie asked, she was still standing at the end of the bed looking at Chantelle.

"Current regulations, do mean that a patient can have one family member with them throughout the night. You are family?" Hayley asked, while adjusting one of the catheters in Chantelle's arm.

"Oh... Well, no, I'm her boss. My friend here is her shift partner" Dixie replied,

"Has she got any family we can contact?"

"No. Her parents died when she was young, her partner isn't picking up the phone" Jeff said, his hand finding its way into Dixie's.

"One of you will be able to stay for the night, I will leave you to decide who that will be. The other one of you will need to be gone by 9pm, but in her current condition I will see about pushing it to 10pm. How does that sound?" Hayley saw how much the two cared for Chantelle and she didn't want to throw them out.

"Thank you love, that's lovely. When will you be finishing?"

"I'm finishing at midnight tonight, I will be back tomorrow midday... I never got your names?"

"I'm Dixie this is Jeff" Dixie said,

"Dixie, Jeff, I wish the best of luck to your friend and her recovery. We are doing everything we can to get her better, if you have any questions about her care, please come to me, or ask one of the other nurses to get me" She smiled at them before walking off to continue her duties.

Dixie smiled sitting back at her chair, taking Chantelle's hand again, she felt a little warmer than before, surely that was a good sign? Dixie was glad there was a nice nurse helping with Chantelle's care.

"We're back sweetie. I just can't believe you're in here... It's all so foreign, you deserved non of this. I'm just praying to god that you will pull through" Dixie felt another tear slip from her eye, she was sure she had cried more in this day than she had in her whole life.

"Princess I don't think you understand how much you mean to us, we both love you do much and need you to get better" Jeff shuffled himself in the seat, running his fingers along Chantelle's.

He looked outside the door, seeing Zoe, she was waving her hands about, beckoning him outside. "Be back in a minute you two" Jeff kissed Dixie on the head. Before getting off his seat, walking out the room.

"Zoe? What's wrong?" he questioned.

"It's David" Zoe replied running her hand through her hair.

"Chantelle's partner?" Jeff saw Dixie watching them from the room, he encouraged Zoe to walk down the corridor so Dixie could no longer see them.

"Yeah... We'll his turned up at the ED, drunk, he began to kick off"

"What do you mean kick off?" Jeff questioned.

"Well, he came in. Demanding to know where Chantelle was, he had bruised knuckles and I swear I saw blood on his shirt... Jeff when I was examining Chantelle, she has a lot of old injuries, old bruises" Zoe stopped walking, looking at Jeff in the eye.

"What are you saying?" Jeff felt his heart drop, his blood beginning to boil.

"Well at first, I thought he must have gotten into a bar fight or something, but then Sam tried to calm him down, then he hit her"

"He hit Sam?" Jeff mustered, his fists clenched up. He didn't see how any man could lay a finger on women, it was wrong.

"Yeah, then of course Tom kicked off, lashing out on him, smacking him straight in the face, I'm pretty sure he busted his nose, then David bolted it" Zoe didn't look away from Jeffs eyes.

"But wait, if he hit Sam, then that must been he is fully capable of hitting Chantelle... Bloody hell, I bet he's the one who did this to her. When I get my hands on that..." Jeff was about to walk off to the ED, when Zoe put her hand on his arm, grabbing hold of it to stop him doing something stupid.

"Aye, calm down will you. Anyway, security came and he legged it. I just came up here to warn you, if I tries to come up here. Do not, I will repeat do not allow him in Chantelle's room. We don't know what he is capable of"

"Cheers Zoe. He isn't touching her again, I swear to god if I see him within a mile of her" Jeff gritted through his teeth.

"Tom got there first I'm afraid" Zoe mocked, she saw Jeff smirk, at least he was calming down.

"Remind me to buy him a pint" Jeff muttered.

"I hope your not encouraging violence in the ED Mr Collier" Zoe slapped him playfully before walking back to her department, Jeff turned around pacing back to Chantelle's room. He washed his hands before going in again, Dixie turned in her seat facing him.

"What was all that about then mate?" Dixie saw Jeffs face, she knew something wasn't right,

"I'll explain tomorrow" Jeff sat next to her, he could see Dixie looking less than impressed.

"Explain to me now Jeffrey" Dixie hissed, she was trying to remain calm, but she knew something had happened.

"I'll tell you at home"

"I'm not going home, unless it is with Chantelle so will you please tell me what is going on"

"David is the one who has been hitting her" Jeff blurted out before he could stop himself.

"How'd you know that?" Dixie whispered, feeling her blood turn cold, tears building up in her eyes.

"He came into the ED, pissed, then hit Sam... If he's capable of that, then..." Jeff stopped there, he saw Dixie nod, taking deep breaths.

"Poor love, that's why she never wanted to be home late" Dixie looked back at Chantelle, all her bruises on her arms were on show, clear evidence that she had been pinned down.

"Seems so, Zoe told us to make sure he doesn't come in here"

"Like he'll try" Dixie huffed, then turned her attention back to Chantelle "He isn't coming near you again sweetheart, we won't let him hurt you again" She traced circles into Chantelle's palm. She never wanted to let Chantelle go out of her sight, the poor woman had been through enough.

When it got to 10pm, Jeff thought it would be best to leave, he didn't want to push his luck. He said goodbye to Dixie, then kissed Chantelle's cheek tenderly. "Sleep tight princess" He whispered in her ear, he then kissed Dixie goodbye.

"Phone me if anything changes" He moved to the end of the bed, looking at Dixie.

"Will do mate" Dixie smiled weakly at him, watching him leave the room and walk down the corridor.

"Just me and you now sweetheart, I know you were telling me how you wanted to read Alice in wonderland, saying that you never had the time. How's about we start reading it now" Dixie got the book from her bag, beginning to read to Chantelle. She never read out loud, but she thought it was about time to break the tradition.


	17. Chapter 17

Dixie stayed throughout the night, she was too scared to sleep in case Chantelle took a turn for the worst, she had been told to leave a few times so the doctor could check her over, Dixie didn't mind leaving then, but she would always come straight back. During the times the doctor checked Chantelle over, Dixie would go to the toilet and get a drink, she had already arranged a week off for compassionate leave for herself.

She arranged a week of for Jeff as well, he had called her a few times throughout the night to check up on them both, making sure David hadn't made an appearance. Dixie felt guilty, she should have realised that it was David, she thought back to the time Chantelle collapsed in the ambulance, Chantelle had been so nervous and anxious to get home, worried about being late. She bit her lip, had she made things worse by keeping Chantelle with her, she wondered what happened after she dropped her home. Had David hurt her for being late? If he did then it would have been her own fault.

Closing her eyes, she looked at Chantelle, "Sweetheart I'm so sorry, I've let you down big time" Dixie wiped her eyes, she placed her hand on Chantelles arm, tracing the bruises that lay there.

Jeff went home, he felt horrible, he saw it as his job to protect his friends, he felt very protective towards women, he always had. It hurt him, that Chantelle was being hurt, he knew nothing about it, he was unable to protect her, now she was lying in ICU fighting for her life. Putting some more water in Abs bowl, Jeff sighed, he rubbed the top of Abs head, he could see the dog was looking around the room, looking for his mummy. "She wont be back for a while mate" Jeff said, he didn't know why he had felt the need to explain Dixie's whereabouts to little abs, he was a dog so didn't understand what he was saying. Jeff poured himself a glass of water, this was one of the rare times he didn't feel like eating, his friend was in ICU and he could do nothing about it, he felt completely helpless.

Two weeks passed and still no change in Chantelles condition, Jeff had managed to convince Dixie to come home for a while, Chantelle had to go in for yet another scan. Jeff looked at Dixie, she was sat on the sofa, even though it had only been two weeks, the both of them had lost weight, Dixie's jeans were becoming looser, and he had to tighten his belt. Placing some pasta in front of Dixie, she picked up the fork, pushing the food around the plate, Jeff saw her looking at the clock again. "Dixie she will be fine"

"Ok, well I want to go back to the hospital in a bit" Dixie stabbed one of the pieces of pasta, placing it into her mouth. Chewing it, she couldn't even taste it, everything had lost its flavour since Chantelle had been admitted to hospital. After finishing her food, Dixie went upstairs to the bathroom and had a shower, she had been using the hospital shower for two weeks, it was nice to use her own one. Washing her hair, she rinsed out the shampoo, then covered her body in shower gel. Stepping out of the shower, she wrapped herself in a towel then went into her bedroom to get dressed so she could go back to the hospital.

When she got back at the hospital, Chantelle was still in the same room. Dixie felt her blood run cold, she was sure Chantelle looked a lot worse, more pale than before, the wires and tubes were sill everywhere on her body, Dixie hadn't expected that to change anytime soon. However the most worrying thing to Dixie, was that she could see Chantelles bed surrounded with the doctor and several nurses, including Hayley. Washing her hands she went in the room, Jeff did the same, taking hold of Dixie's hand as they walked into the room together. "What's going on?" Dixie questioned, feeling her heart freeze. The nice nurse, Hayley, looked at her trying to smile at the couple.

"Mr, Mrs Collier... I'm afraid to tell you, it seems Chantelle has contracted pneumonia..." The Doctor explained softly, Dixie held her breath, feeling her heart sink, this was one thing she had not been expecting.

"Pneumonia?" Dixie repeated, with barely a whisper. Looking from the doctor, to Chantelle who was lying there still in the coma. Her body was covered in different wires, each of them having their own job to look after her. Dixie frowned, feeling more tears slip from her eye while looking at her friend.

"Unfortunately yes, we have taken some blood, that way we can figure out the best method of treatment"

"Then what?" Jeff butted in quickly.

"Then we will give her some IV antibiotics, I must warn you of some other complications from the pneumonia" The Doctor replied,

"What?... Wait, I had pneumonia and I was fine" Dixie said, she remembered lying in bed, coughing all the time, part of her wanted Chantelle to be coughing, complaining and moaning about being in pain, because that would mean she was awake, breathing for herself.

"Mrs Collier, taking into account Miss Loaders poor health condition, the risks of getting blood poisoning or even lung abscess are very high... We are most concerned about the possibility of her contracting blood poisoning also known as sepsis... As you are already aware of, her BP hasn't improved to what we would like, her body temperature is also higher than what we would like... We have given her some more antibiotics already to reduce the chance of her getting sepsis, we are monitoring her very closely" He wrote something down on his clipboard, then whispered something into the nurses ear.

"OK... What about the head scan" Jeff remembered what the original scan was for, it was to check the swelling on Chantelles brain.

"That's the good news, the swelling seems to be going down. However we do need to keep her in a coma, if we brought her out of it now, she would be in a lot of pain despite the morphine. She is still unable to breath without the ventilator " The Doctor tried to explain everything, Dixie felt a small bit of hope inside her the swelling had gone down, but it seemed every step forward Chantelle took, she then took two steps back.

"So the blood poisoning is your biggest concern?" Jeff bit his lip, knowing how much damage the pneumonia could do to Chantelle.

"It is, we are unaware if she has this, we will find out when we get the blood results back. As soon as we get the results we will be able to talk more... I must warn you, if her blood comes back positive with sepsis, the chances of her living are becoming very small, sepsis coupled with the pneumonia, as well as her poor health. I would prepare yourselves for the worst" Dixie nodded, shaking, she began to see stars, everything was beginning to get too much, Jeff saw her slightly swaying, he sat her down on the chair by Chantelles bed. "Would you like me to get you a drink of water Mrs Collier?" The nurse asked, Dixie was in too much shook to speak, Jeff nodded glancing at Dixie worriedly. "Yes please darling" Jeff responded, he cupped Dixie's face, looking at her in the eye.

"Hey... Dixie look at me... It's going to be fine, alright?" Jeff assured her, trying his best to put on a brave face.

"Jeff, she might have blood poisoning" Dixie mustered, feeling herself shaking.

"If she does, it means they have caught it early, they will be able to treat it" Jeff took the cup of water the nurse was offering, putting it to Dixie's lips encouraging her to drink it. "There you go princess" Jeff was relieved when he saw some colour return to Dixie's face, she no longer looked like she was going to pass out. He kissed the top of her head, then sat next to her, taking her hand holding it tightly. All they could do now was wait for the blood results, both of them were praying inside, Dixie knew if Chantelle had blood poisoning, the chances of her making a full recovery was very slim.

The pneumonia was bad enough, that was going to mean Chantelle needed more care and attention. Dixie rubbed Chantelles palm, taking a deep breath, everything seemed to be slowly crashing down around her. Chantelle was slowly getting worse, and Dixie and Jeff both knew it. "Sweetheart don't you dare leave us" Dixie said to Chantelle, before breaking down into quiet sobs, Jeff took her in his arms, resting her head on his shoulder. Dixie continued to cry, realising the high possibility that she would lose another one of her close friends. Jeff cradled her in his arms, "Dixie lets try not to worry about the blood poisoning, she might not even have it" Jeff whispered into her ear, kissing her head tenderly. "She has pneumonia Jeff, that's bad enough"

"I know love, but they are going to treat that" Jeff whispered again, still keeping a tight hold of Dixie, he didn't know if his words were giving her comfort, he hoped so, he then saw Chantelles BP rise slightly.

"Dixie look" He pointed at the monitor, Dixie took a deep breath then turned towards the monitor, she saw Chantelles BP slowly climbing until it stopped and levelled out. She wiped away her tears, smiling at Chantelle. "That's it sweetheart, good girl" She rubbed circles on Chantelles palm, she knew her BP was still extremely low, but it had risen slightly, Dixie was willing to celebrate every small improvement her friend made. All this had seemed to happen since Dixie left her bedside, Dixie knew it was her fault, she should have never gone home, all this made her more determined to stay at Chantelles bedside. "I should have never left you sweetie, I'm so sorry, I swear I won't leave this hospital again, unless you are with me" Dixie vowed, kissing Chantelles hand gently.


	18. Chapter 18

Three days had passed, Dixie never left the hospital, she was glad Chantelles blood results came back with a negative for sepsis. They had worked out what antibiotics to use for the pneumonia, Dixie was relieved to find out it was working. Dixie was also glad that the swelling on Chantelles brain was continuing to go down.

Dixie stayed put on her seat, holding onto Chantelles hand, part of her wondered how long Chantelle would be in a coma for. She was hoping it wouldn't be too long, however at the same time Dixie knew it was for the best, it was keeping Chantelle from being in pain, reducing the chance of her getting further brain damage.

Jeff was sat next to Dixie, he was in his paramedic uniform, he had to return to work. He was with Dixie and Chantelle as often as he could be, before and after shifts, sometimes even in his breaks. Dixie looked at Jeff giving him a weak smile,

"Jeff, what if she doesn't wake up" Dixie said, this was one of her worst fears. That the doctors wouldn't be able to get her out of the coma.

"She will, it isn't a permanent thing"

"I know, but how am I going to tell her she..." Jeff cut Dixie off.

"Shhh... She might be able to hear you" Jeff whispered in Dixie's ear, the nurses had pre warned them about this. Telling them each they had to be careful with what they said in front of Chantelle, not to talk about how bad her condition was. They had to try to keep things positive. Dixie nodded, almost forgetting Chantelle may be able to hear them.

"Sweetheart if you can hear me, hear me telling you to get better" Dixie kissed the young paramedics hand. Once again, she was then kicked out of ICU so Chantelle could be looked over, it annoyed Dixie that she was kicked out nearly every half hour, but at the same time she was glad Chantelle was being properly looked after, taken to regular scans and was often checked over by a doctor.

Jeff had managed to persuade Dixie to go to the canteen, she had lost a lot of weight recently, he knew she joked about it, but Chantelle was already in intensive care, the last thing Jeff needed was Dixie getting ill as well. He tried his best to pull her away from Chantelles bedside to eat and drink, but Dixie could be a stubborn woman when she wanted to be, this was one of those times.

"Come on Dix, it's just the canteen, no need to pull a face about it" Jeff mocked, Dixie just glared at him. "Remember what happened last time I left her Jeffrey" Dixie frowned, following Jeff in the lift.

"Dixie the pneumonia wasn't your fault, it's just something that happened. She is improving with the medicine the doctors are giving her" Jeff knew how bad Dixie felt about Chantelle getting pneumonia, she blamed herself for it. She had some crazy idea that Chantelle had gotten worse because she left her.

"Jeff I just want her well again, I want her to wake up, I want to look into her eyes telling her everything will be alright"

"There's no rush Dix, remember the reason she is in the coma, the doctors wouldn't have done it if it wasn't necessary" Jeff knew Dixie was impatient, but this was one of those times there was no fast track, they couldn't rush Chantelle. Her body needed to rest to heal.

"I know... I know, I just want her to get better Jeff. She is still too weak to breathe on her own, she isn't making any improvement its been nearly three weeks" Dixie sighed, getting out of the lift.

"It's ok, the doctor said some people need more time, she's just being lazy" Jeff chuckled, he saw a small smile creep across Dixie's face for a slight second, before disappearing with a frown. "I see you've lost some of your beer belly" Dixie poked Jeffs trimmer belly.

"Not by choice" Jeff chuckled, looking down at his stomach, Dixie was right it had gotten smaller.

Dixie sat at a table in the canteen, allowing Jeff to buy their food. He came back with a tray, two plates of lasagna. He sat opposite Dixie, handing her one of the plates, he watched every single bite Dixie took. He could tell from her tummy rumbling that she was hungry, it didn't take her long to finish the food, Jeff wasn't sure if that was because Dixie was hungry, or she was desperate to get back to Chantelle.

Dixie waited with Jeff, it wasn't often she saw him now, it was his second day back at work. She had managed to get some more compassionate leave, seeing as she was the one with Chantelle during nights. Jeff spooned the last mouthful of lasagna into his mouth. "You back on shift then mate?" Dixie stood up with Jeff, giving him a goodbye hug, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll see you later tonight?"

"Yep, I'll call you earlier if anything happens. Have a safe shift love" Dixie kissed Jeff on the cheek, before they both took their separate ways. Dixie went back in the lift, she knew where the ICU was off by heart now, it was a place she never wanted to go. It was like her worst dream had come true, when she got back into Chantelles room, she was greeted again by her doctor and the nurse.

"Hello Mrs Collier" The Doctor welcomed Dixie, ushering her into the corner of the room.

"Hey. How is she?" Dixie glanced behind the Doctors shoulder, looking at Chantelle in her comatose state.

"Well, we have just received the results from her chest X-ray, her lung is recovering well from the pneumonia. We think it is about time we tried to wean her off the ventilator" Dixie paused, suddenly a million thoughts running through her head.

"What? She can't breathe without it though, she'll..." Dixie was cut of by the doctor.

"Calm down Mrs Collier, it is just going to be a trial, to see how well she is able to breath on her own, if she is able to breathe on her own at all"

"What if she isn't?" Dixie crossed her arms, staring at the Doctor, she was going to hold him personally responsible if anything happened to Chantelle.

"Then we will start the ventilator again immediately. The idea is, we will simply turn off the ventilator, then monitor her breathing. See how long she is able to last without the ventilator, I will be here to oversee the process" Hayley cut in, Dixie was glad that Hayley was one of the nurses helping Chantelle, she was a kind young woman whom Dixie was beginning to trust.

"When were you thinking of doing this?" Dixie questioned,

"Now, the sooner we wean her off the ventilator the better" Dixie nodded understanding, she allowed Hayley to put her arm around her shoulders, Dixie remained in the corner of the room with the nurse, giving the doctor the space he needed. She took a deep breath, watching nervously as the doctor turned the ventilator off, Dixie looked at Chantelles vitals. She felt herself beginning to shake as Chantelles blood pressure seemed to drop dramatically, then her pulse increase.

Dixie felt tears in her eyes, watching her friend attempt to breathe on her own. She watched Chantelles chest struggle to rise, the doctor saw how she was struggling, then turned the ventilator back on. Dixie breathed a sigh of relief, watching Chantelles vitals immediately improve, her chest rising then falling with ease. The Doctor went over to where Dixie and the nurse were standing, trying to keep a hopeful expression.

"It's fairly common that a patient may be able to not breathe unattended after the first try, I will give it a few hours, then try again. Once we get her to breathe on her own, that is when we will be able to think about bringing her out of the coma" Dixie felt a small smile appear on her lips at the thought of Chantelle being out of the coma.

"What if she still can't breathe on her own?" Dixie questioned, feeling her smile disappear.

"We will just keep trying, I am very hopeful that we will have her off the ventilator within the next four days"

"Seriously?" Dixie raised her eyebrows, everything seemed to be happening so fast.

"That is our aim Mrs Collier, I will leave you in peace, once again if you have any immediate concerns about Chantelles well being press the call button at the side of the bed" The Doctor assured.

"I will do, thank you" Dixie watched as the Doctor and Hayley left the room, she then took her seat next to Chantelle. "Sweetheart I'm so proud of you, you are doing so well. I've brought another book to read as well, I don't think Jeff has been too impressed with me, sending him to the library every day" Dixie chuckled, since Chantelle had been in the hospital, she found the easiest way to relax herself and pass time was reading a book to Chantelle. The nurses had sometimes recommended to bring in an ipod, to play music to Chantelle through earphones, but Dixie didn't know what sort of music Chantelle liked, so she thought it was better reading.

She pulled the twilight book from her bag, so far she had managed to get through all the harry potter books, Alice in wonderland and several other books Jeff had picked out from the library. Dixie thought starting the twilight books would be a good idea, she remembered watching the first two films with Chantelle, but neither of them had read the books.

Dixie had managed to finish the whole first book by the time the doctor returned to try turning off the machine again, Dixie went into the corner of the room again, allowing herself to be comforted by the nurse. She held her breath as the doctor turned the machine off again, Dixie watched Chantelles vitals, she paused, Chantelles BP remained strong, her pulse normal. Dixie smiled, gently praying under her breath. Chantelles chest seemed to be rising easier than before, her pulse and BP were remaining normal.

Dixie didn't take her eyes off Chantelle, watching in delight as she continued to breathe on her own. This happiness however was short lived, as once again her BP began to drop as she was being starved of oxygen. The doctor had to turn the ventilator on again before she stopped breathing all together, Dixie could see the disappointment in the doctors face, she was disappointed herself.

"It will be ok Dixie, we will leave it for today, give it another go tomorrow. She managed to breath without it for just over 5 minutes, that is a big accomplishment for her" The doctor assured.

"I know, thank you for all your help Doctor" Dixie sighed, taking her seat again. She didn't notice the doctor or nurse leave the room. She rested her hand onto Chantelles, "Darling you've shown us you can breathe without that tube down your throat, you just need to last longer than 5 minutes. A lot longer than 5 minutes" Dixie said smiling, she was tracing patterns onto Chantelles palm.

Her mind wondered what Chantelle would be like when she woke up. How she would react to what had happened to her, the miscarriage, the fact her and Jeff knew about what David had been doing to her. Dixie had been doing some research on the internet about abusive relationships, the thing that worried her most is she couldn't force Chantelle into leaving, she had to want to leave herself. Dixie worried that Chantelle would forgive David, then go back to him, what would he do to her then?

Dixie felt some tears falling from her eyes, falling onto the sheets. She took some deep breaths trying to gain a better sense of composure, it was pleasing her that the doctors were trying to get her off the ventilator but at the same time she was wondering if it was too soon, if Chantelle still didn't have the strength to breathe alone. Closing her eyes, she bit her top lip, not noticing Jeff had come into the room, until he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Anything new?" He questioned softly, kissing Dixie on the top of her head.

"The doctor wants to wean her off the ventilator, he has tried twice already"

"And?"

"First time nothing, second she breathed alone for just over 5 minutes" Dixie tried not to sound sad or disappointed, Chantelle was able to breathe on her own that was something, they just needed to work with what they had, encourage her to breathe on her own a little longer each time they tried.

"Well done princess, we are both so proud of you" Jeff placed his hand on Chantelles hand, feeling a warmth inside him because she had managed to breathe on her own for a short while.

"What books do you want from the library now then?" Jeff sat at the seat next to Dixie, getting out his notepad, he knew Dixie was going to want a lot of things.

"Do you think you could find the twilight series?" Dixie saw Jeff's expression suddenly change, before scribbling the titles down.

"Oh babe, Chantelle I feel sorry for you, bet Dixie here all alone is driving you insane" Jeff chuckled, stroking Chantelles hair through the bandage,

"Be quiet Jeff, better than you being here, you'd probably wax her eyebrows off" Dixie grinned at Jeff,

"Maybe" Jeff replied smiling, Jeff stayed until 10pm, he tried to encourage Dixie to go home with him, but she was having non of it, she had given him a list of things to bring her for the next day, a new change of clothing and some more shampoo, she had used the hospital showers.

Dixie was on her own with Chantelle again, she was getting used to all the beeps and sounds that the machines were making. Once again her mind thought about what would happen when Chantelle woke up, she had decided she wanted to be there when Chantelle awoke, no doubt she would be scared and in need of a friendly face. Dixie wondered what Chantelle would think about David, Dixie was hoping the horrible man would leave the poor woman alone, but something told her he wouldn't. Dixie wanted Chantelle to pluck up the courage to leave him, but Dixie knew he had destroyed her self esteem, she knew Chantelle already felt worthless, she didn't know what else was going on in the poor woman's mind.

"You look so defeated darling, I know I am being impatient, demanding that you get better. You need to take your time though, I'll be patient, I'm not going anywhere unless you are with me" Dixie kissed her hand she knew she couldn't be impatient with this. Chantelle needed to get better in her own time, nobody could rush her, Dixie didn't want the doctors to miss anything. Slowly Dixie rested back in her seat, trying to get herself a little more comfortable before she fell asleep, still holding onto Chantelles hand.


	19. Chapter 19

Jeff went into the lift, he had just finished his shift, he was making his way up to the intensive care ward. He needed to try and persuade Dixie to leave Chantelle, she needed her rest to, she had only been home once over these 3 weeks, that was only to have a bath. The last thing he wanted was Dixie becoming ill as well, he got out the lift, then walked down the corridor towards Chantelles room.

When he got outside her room, he saw Dixie still sat by Chantelle with a book open in her hand. She was reading to her again, Jeff wasn't sure how many books Dixie had read to Chantelle, but he had been to the library nearly every night, with a new list of books that Dixie wanted.

He washed his hands, then went into the room. "Hey Dix, hey Chantelle" Jeff introduced himself to them both, he then sat next to Dixie, she put the book mark on the page then closed the book. Dixie never read out loud, she had made an exception for Chantelle.

"How are you two then?"

"I'm fine, she's improving a lot, managed just under half an hour today didn't you sweetheart" Dixie turned her attention to Chantelle, she had managed to breathe on her own for just under half an hour, she was so proud.

"Well done babe" Jeff cupped Chantelles cheek, she was so cold. He then turned back to Dixie, she looked so worn out, he was sure she hadn't been sleeping.

"Dix do me a favour" He sat on the seat next to Dixie.

"What?" Dixie turned her head to look at Jeff.

"Go home and sleep"

"No. Jeff I can't leave her" Dixie turned back to Chantelle, she felt bad enough about leaving Chantelle alone for lunch, she didn't want to leave her alone overnight.

"Please…" Jeff began to plead.

"Jeff I can't leave her alone"

"She won't be, how about we swap"

"Swap?"

"Yeah. I'm not on shift tomorrow, you can go home tonight have a nice sleep. I will stay with her" Jeff cleverly suggested, then at least Chantelle wouldn't be on her own, and Dixie could get her rest.

"No" Dixie shook her head, holding onto Chantelles hand tighter, she couldn't leave her.

"Why? Is my company not as good as yours then?" Jeff asked acting slightly insulted.

"It's not that" Dixie rubbed her forehead, if she left something bad would happen, she could feel it.

"What is it then? Look Dix, you know I will look after her. I will even read to her if it makes you happy" Jeff raised his eyebrows, he saw Dixie slowly considering, she was biting her lip looking at the wall.

Dixie began thinking, she was tired, her own bed was beginning to sound very appealing, other than the plastic chair she was sat in constantly. "Please Dix… Just one night" Jeff put his hand on Dixie's, he was begging, he needed her to go home and rest.

Dixie saw the tears in Jeff's eyes, he was pleading. "You will stay with her?" Dixie questioned, looking into Jeff's eyes.

"Yes"

"All night?"

"Yes"

"In this plastic chair, without TV, without constant access to the fridge" Dixie raised her eyebrows at Jeff.

"The canteen is downstairs" Jeff saw Dixie raise her eyebrows, "Not that I will be in the canteen" Jeff added, he saw Dixie's features relax a little. Dixie bit her lip, tilting her head to one side.

"Come on Dixie… It is one night at home, think about it, you can have a nice bath. Sleep in your own bed, and Chantelle still has someone with her" Jeff was trying his best to persuade Dixie to go home.

"Abs misses his Mummy" Jeff used his last line, knowing Abs was Dixie's weak spot.

"Alright, alright I'll spend one night at home" Dixie gave in, she knew Jeff wasn't going to shut up until she agreed to go home. Jeff breathed a sigh of relief then smiled, "If I come back, and her eyebrows are gone, or you have drawn on her with permanent pen" Dixie warned, glaring at Jeff

"Relax Dixie. We will be alright" Jeff put his hand on Chantelles, giving her a small smile. "You will call me if anything happens" Dixie asked.

"Of course"

"Even if it's the middle of the night?"

"Yes. Even if it is at 3am, I will call you" Jeff chuckled, he knew it would be in his best interest to phone Dixie if anything happened.

"Good" Dixie smiled at him weakly, still having a hold of Chantelles hand. Looking at the clock, it was half past ten already. She should have already left.

"I love you darling, stay strong and I will be back in the morning" Dixie kissed Chantelle's cheek, feeling her eyes water at the thought of leaving Chantelle. Dixie left the hospital, she felt instantly bad, Jeff had given her the car keys, to get herself home.

When Dixie got home, she opened the front door. Abs went mental, running up and down the corridor. Dixie couldn't help but smile at the dog, "Hello mate, Mummy is here" She bent down, petting Abs. She allowed Abs to jump up on the sofa with her, she wanted the comfort from the dog. She nestled her head in his fur, kissing the back of the dog's neck. "Mummy loves you mate" Dixie whispered, stroking Abs.

After playing with Abs, she went upstairs into the bathroom to run a warm bath. She made sure her phone was in her pocket, with her at all times on loud. That way Jeff would always have a way of contacting her if need be. Once the bath was ran, she removed her clothes, sliding into it.

She placed her phone on the floor of the bathroom, staring at it. The bath was a lot nicer than the showers in the hospital, the showers at the hospital kept cutting out or going cold. It was nice to be in her own home, however she still felt guilty that she was enjoying herself, while Chantelle was lying in intensive care in a coma.

Jeff stayed with Chantelle, it was the first time he had stayed with her alone. He shifted himself onto Dixie's seat, so he was closer to Chantelle.

"I won't lie, it feels really odd sat here. Talking to you, not completely sure if you can hear me or not" Jeff chuckled, Chantelle was remaining silent.

"You better not die out on me tonight either, or Dixie will kill me too" Jeff rubbed circles in Chantelles palm, it was then he was sure he felt her hand move in his.

"Princess, do that again" Jeff looked at her hand, nothing. "God, I've only been here an hour and I'm sure I'm going crazy" Jeff muttered under his breath, he was sure he had felt Chantelle's hand move.

He nearly died of a heart attack when the doctor and nurses walked in, explaining they were planning on turning off the ventilator again. Jeff was pushed to the side of the room, while the doctor assessed her, checking all her vitals to make sure it would be safe to turn it off.

Jeff held his breath, watching as the machine was turned off, he expected all the monitors to go off, but no, she continued steadily breathing on her own. Half an hour had passed and she was still breathing unattended.

"Mr Collier, we would like her to try and breathe on her own for an hour. If she is still breathing steadily after that, we will continue for another half hour"

"You think she can manage?" Jeff raised his eyebrows, trying to remain hopeful, but he thought over an hour without the ventilator would be putting Chantelle a bit out of her depth.

"She is still breathing steadily, so we will remain hopeful"

"Yeah, well whatever you do, don't let her stop breathing tonight, my wife will kill me" Jeff heard the doctor laugh, then smile. "Mr Collier, Chantelle has come a long way, we have no intention of her dying tonight"

"Good" Jeff replied, he took his seat again, he knew the doctor had to stay in the room while Chantelle was breathing on her own, in case something went wrong. He felt a little awkward holding Chantelles hand in front of him, it would be worse if he began to talk to her.

"Please feel free to talk to her, your wife reads to her a lot"

"I know, I'm the one who's been getting the books" Jeff smiled gently.

"Oh, I must say, considering you aren't her family, you both seem very committed to her. Most friends only visit for a while" The Doctor kept an eye on Chantelles Obs, writing something down on his clipboard.

"She's going through a lot" Jeff said not taking his eyes off Chantelle, she looked so tired and defeated, but at least for now she was breathing on her own, he wondered how long it would last.

Two hours later, Chantelle seemed to deteriorate dramatically, Jeff wasn't used to this so instantly panicked. Moving out of the way so the doctor could easily get to her, Jeff breathed a sigh of relief as the ventilator was put back on, Chantelle began to stabilise.

"Is she ok?" He whispered gently, looking over all the monitors.

"She is fine. Just tired from breathing on her own, this is the longest she has done without the ventilator, just over two hours" The doctor smiled, she seemed to be making great progress.

"Do you have any idea when she will be off it completely?"

"Couldn't say, we have only just started to wean her off it during the past 3 days. She seems to be making excellent progress. If she continues making this much progress, I am hopeful to get her breathing on her own within the next week, but you must remember it's important not to rush her" Jeff nodded at the doctor, he knew Dixie was being impatient with Chantelle's condition, but it was important not to rush her. The Doctor then left.

Jeff was left alone with Chantelle again, he took her hand in his, trying to make himself comfortable in the chair, he did feel sorry for Dixie spending all the time she had in the same plastic chair.

"You heard the man Chantelle… You are doing so well, you can't give up now. I know how scared you must be. I can't imagine it is a nice feeling with that tube down your throat" Jeff felt his eyes water, he was glad nobody had seen anything of David recently, he was hoping and praying when Chantelle got better she would leave him. Something told him however she would go back to him, all he could do was hope he was wrong.

Dixie laid in her bed, her stomach was full from the Chinese food she had ordered for herself. Abs was laid out beside her bed, she allowed him in her room to keep her company. She was lying in bed looking at the ceiling, it annoyed her that she wasn't with Chantelle, but it was nice to be in her own Pjs, in her own bed warm and comfortable. She knew Chantelle would be safe with Jeff in the room, sometimes she would worry about David trying to see Chantelle, she had no idea what he was capable of. She had a dream once he had crept into the room, then turned off the ventilator, Dixie remembered waking up, and forcing the doctor to check her over, she had convinced herself David came into Chantelles room while she was sleeping.

Dixie knew that Jeff would protect her, she had nothing to worry about with Jeff looking after Chantelle. She took a deep breath, trying to forget about everything that had happened so she could close her eyes and get some sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

A week later...

Dixie was still by Chantelle's bedside, the ventilator was switched off, and she was finally able to breathe on her own. She was still in ICU, but Dixie had been told as soon as she woke up they would be able to move her out of ICU and into HDU, a high dependency unit, one stage down from the intensive care.

Jeff had managed to persuade Dixie to go home and rest every other day, but Chantelle was on the verge of waking up now, Dixie was going nowhere. Chantelle had began to make, non purposeful movements. Such as gripping onto Dixie's hand every now and again, Jeff saw the delight in Dixie's face when Chantelle did this, but it still annoyed her that she was unable to obey commands, every now and again the doctor would take hold of Chantelles hand asking her to squeeze it, but it was always nothing. She always did it, when Dixie wasn't expecting it.

Dixie looked at Chantelle, she was looking a little more healthy, some colour had returned to her cheeks, and she was no longer breathing with a tube down her throat. It was just an oxygen mask to help her out a bit.

Dixie was on her own with Chantelle again, she was quietly reading to her, she had ran out of ideas for books, so she had to begin the Harry potter ones again, hoping Chantelle would be awake by the time she had finished reading them. Placing the bookmark on the page, Dixie stopped reading the second book, taking a glance at Chantelle.

Just over a month she had been in the ICU, lying there in a coma. Dixie was overjoyed when she found out the swelling had gone down enough to bring Chantelle out of the coma, although Dixie knew when she woke up, she was going to have to tell Chantelle what happened. She didn't want the young woman finding out she had a miscarriage from a complete stranger, it was going to be difficult enough to deal with. Dixie didn't know what she was going to say, somehow just saying sorry love you had a miscarriage because your partner kicked you too many times in the stomach, did not sound right.

"Love, as soon as you wake up, you wont be in here anymore, you will be able to go into another ward. Less doctors, less needles and poking and prodding. Come on sweetheart" Dixie encouraged, but nothing, maybe today wasn't the day Chantelle was planning on waking up...

_A day later... _

Dixie looked at Chantelle hopefully, all morning she had obeyed commands, squeezing Dixie's hand when she was told to do so. It was obvious to everyone she was able to fully hear and feel what was going on around her, she just needed the strength to open up her eyes. "Jeff has gone into work again lovely, he didn't want to miss you waking up. He says he is sorry. I hope you have been able to feel and hear me all this time I have been here" Dixie looked at her hand, feeling Chantelle gently squeeze it.

"That's it love, good girl. I'm not sure what you want to do when you are out of this place, but you will be out of work for a while. I hope there is someone at home to look after you" Dixie stated, feeling her hand being squeezed again, she couldn't help but smile every time she saw or felt Chantelle move.

"Both me and Jeff have lost quite some weight since you have been in here, thanks for helping out with that" Dixie chuckled, looking down at her new size 10 jeans she was wearing, she hadn't been able to fit into them since she was 20. They were a bit tatty, but Dixie didn't have the time or energy to be going around shopping for clothes, it was not at the top of her priorities.

"Me and Jeff have agreed to be healthy now, hopefully that way neither of us will put all the weight back on then. I think all that is going to change when me and you go to the coffee shop again, that cake was yummy" Dixie smiled, rubbing soothing circles in Chantelle's palm.

Dixie held her breath, she was trying to keep things light and cheerful, she knew Chantelle could hear, she didn't want to say anything that would jeopardise her waking up today. "It would be nice to see your eyes again sweetie, most people will think I have been mad this last month. Reading and talking to a person who might not be able to hear. Did you hear me reading?" Dixie felt her hand being squeezed slightly again, it was nice to know Chantelle had been able to hear her, it wasn't a waste of her time.

Dixie looked at Chantelles features, watching as her eyes slowly scrunched up, before opening slightly. "Good girl" Dixie encouraged, placing her hand on Chantelle's cheek, Chantelle's eyes were half open the room was spinning she couldn't make out where she was.

There was the odd feeling that she was floating, looking above her she saw stars, she could sense Dixie next to her but for some reason she couldn't see her. There was a faint voice talking to her, it was all jumbled words she was unable to make out. Closing her eyes she opened them weakly again, trying to find out where she was.

Opening her mouth, she was unable to speak, her throat was dry and weak. Dixie saw her mouth open, Dixie thought on her toes, taking the bowl of ice chips from the side, then spooning some into her mouth. "That's it sweetheart, that should help" Dixie watched as Chantelle weakly sucked on the chips, she was looking at the wall with a confused expression.

"You're in hospital love... ICU" Dixie said softly.

"There's rabbits... On the wall" Chantelle croaked weakly, making Dixie chuckle gently. Stroking Chantelle's hair.

"Maybe its the rabbit from Alice in wonderland" Dixie laughed gently, cupping Chantelles cheek. "I need to get the doctor love, let them know you are awake" Dixie stood up from her chair, trying to hide her tears from Chantelle. She left the room, going to find the doctor, Dixie had no idea what she was going to say to Chantelle. How to tell her she knew about David, how she had a miscarriage. She was going to have to think of something to say soon, Chantelle was awake, and needed to know. She wondered if it would be best to wait for Jeff to come back from work, until Chantelle was more aware of things, she made a mental note to ask the Doctor when she found him. Ask him how to tell Chantelle about what happened to her, how would she tell Chantelle she knew about her abusive partner who beat her to the extent she lost her baby.


	21. Chapter 21

Chantelle slowly became more aware of the things around her, looking down to her arms she realised how exposed she was. Her bruises were all on show, obvious finger marks up and down her arms. She began to panic, gasping for air, not noticing Dixie and the doctor coming back into the room.

"Woah sweetheart, you need to calm down" Dixie moved herself quickly, allowing the Doctor to look over Chantelle. Chantelle blacked herself out while the doctor checked her over, she stared at the wall ignoring everything the doctor was saying.

Once the doctor was finished, Chantelle felt Dixie put her hand on her own.

"How you feeling love?"

"Tired… Dix, I need to go, I need to discharge myself" Chantelle whispered, her voice was still croaky.

"Sweetheart that isn't happening" Dixie shook her head, Chantelle wasn't going anywhere.

"Why? I can discharge myself. Right?" Chantelle tried to sit herself up, but her body wasn't doing what she was telling it to, she remained put lying on the bed.

"Wrong, you're not going anywhere any time soon. You're still too weak and need monitoring. I know it's hard, but you are in the best place"

"What happened to me? Why am I here?" Chantelle looked around, trying to figure out what had happened to her, last thing she remembered was lying on the kitchen floor, now she was lying in a hospital bed with Dixie sat next to her.

"You called an ambulance, the phone was found in your hand" Dixie started, looking at the floor, she felt so helpless, she wasn't able to protect Chantelle.

"What happened after that" Chantelle turned her head, the room was gently spinning, she ignored this looking at Dixie next to her.

"Basics of it was, you were bleeding in your brain, had a punctured lung and a ruptured spleen" Dixie took a deep breath, she couldn't say anything about the miscarriage, not without Jeff there supporting her.

"They operated on me?" Chantelle narrowed her eyes looking at Dixie.

"There was no other way around it sweetheart, they had to remove your spleen, repair your lung then drain the internal bleeding. You've been in a coma the past month" Dixie looked up from the floor to Chantelle.

"Oh" Chantelle whispered, she tried to lift up her hand but her body was too weak to move. Dixie shook her head, taking hold of the hand that Chantelle was trying to move. "Don't rush yourself sweetheart" Dixie heard Chantelle sigh, resting her head back into the pillows.

Dixie wiped her eyes, trying to smile at Chantelle. Dixie wiped the blonde hair away from Chantelles eyes, she wasn't sure if to say anything about David, the fact she knew David was the one who did this.

Chantelle gagged, feeling a burning feeling at the back of her throat. Dixie grabbed the cardboard bowl from the side, holding it under Chantelles mouth. Dixie held back her hair as she was violently sick, when she stopped Dixie took away the bowl taking a tissue to wipe her mouth. Once Dixie was satisfied she wasn't going to be sick anymore she sat back down, taking hold of Chantelle's hand.

Dixie didn't take her eyes off Chantelle, the young woman was looking at the wall. She seemed so lost, looked so defeated with herself.

"Thank you Dixie… For staying, I was so scared…" Chantelle admitted,

"You could hear me?" Dixie felt a small smile creep across her face, knowing her staying there with Chantelle had all been worthwhile.

"Bits and pieces, I heard every time you read to me"

"Jeff thought I was a right nana, reading to a person who might not be able to hear" Dixie amused herself by playing with Chantelles fingers.

"I did, I couldn't feel, but I could hear" Chantelle looked at Dixie raising a weak smile, Dixie smiled back.

Jeff looked into the room, he was still wearing his paramedic uniform. He couldn't help but smile, seeing Chantelle awake talking to Dixie. Washing his hands he went into the room.

"Hey Princess, god it's glad to see you awake" Jeff cupped Chantelles cheek, feeling his eyes water. He looked at Dixie, he could tell she hadn't told Chantelle about the miscarriage, they had agreed that they should do it together.

"Dixie…." Jeff started,

"I know Jeff" Dixie buried her head in her hands, she knew what Jeff was getting at, they needed to tell Chantelle what had happened.

"What?" Chantelle looked between them, she knew something was going on.

"Sweetheart, there's something you need to know" Dixie took hold of her hand, gripping it firmly.

"What?" Chantelle asked, Dixie took a deep breath, feeling her eyes water. "Dix do you want me to…" Jeff interrupted he could see how hard this must be for her, Dixie shook her head before continuing to speak.

"No… Chantelle I'm really not sure how to say this" Dixie knew she was crying, she couldn't quite get the words out of her mouth.

"Say what? Please just tell me" Chantelle pleaded, she felt Dixie grip hold of her hand a little tighter. Lifting her head to look into her eyes,

"Darling… When…When you were beaten, you were hit in the stomach with quite some force… you were pregnant" Dixie stopped there, swallowing the lump that was forming in the back of her throat, before continuing, "The trauma to your stomach lead to you miscarrying…. Sweetheart I'm so sorry" Dixie felt tears running down her face falling onto the bed sheets, Chantelle stared at her, somehow she managed to nod weakly, trying to accept the fact she had lost her baby. That had caught her completely off guard, she was expecting Dixie to say she had been left with some sort of deformity, not that she miscarried.

Chantelle took a deep breath, feeling her eyes water, she forgotten to take the morning after pill, then David had found them and binned them. She had no idea she was pregnant, but this had meant David had killed his own baby.

"Love, I know this is hard, but we also know about David" Dixie didn't know if she should have said this, but there was no taking it back now.

"What about him?" Chantelle snapped quickly, staring at Dixie feeling her blood run cold.

"He was the one who did this, you don't get these type of injuries from falling over" Dixie ran her fingers across the bruising on Chantelles wrists, then moving up to the ones further up her arm.

"You don't know what you are saying"

"I think I do, I just want you safe sweetheart, we came so close to losing you. Why are you staying with him?" Dixie questioned, this was a question that puzzled her.

"He didn't do it" She said quickly, Jeff looked at Dixie, it was pointless in Chantelle lying both knew David had been the one who hurt her.

"Don't lie to me Chantelle" Dixie put her hand under Chantelles chin, tilting her head so she was looking into her eyes.

"What do you care?" Chantelle felt her eyes water, she blinked rapidly to try and stop them from falling.

"Of course I care, you're my friend" Dixie tried to explain, Chantelle shook her head, feeling tears run down her face.

"Princess we are worried about you that's all" Jeff tried to help Dixie out, both of them cared deeply about Chantelle.

"I think you should both go…." Chantelle managed to whisper, looking at the wall opposite.

"Sweetheart…" Dixie started, but Chantelle cut her off.

"Don't come back…" Chantelle lifted her head looking at Dixie in the eye, she knew Dixie looked hurt and upset from her asking her to leave.

"Please Dixie, please go" Chantelle repeated, still looking at Dixie in her eyes. Dixie nodded her head weakly, getting her bag then leaving the room being followed by Jeff.

Once they were gone and out of sight, Chantelle allowed herself to cry more, breaking down into tears. They knew, she immediately hated herself, feeling so humiliated and embarrassed. Never in her life had she felt so alone and broken. Putting her hands on her stomach, she felt more tears slip from her eyes, an innocent baby had been growing inside her, her baby who she was unable to protect.

She didn't want to have David's baby, but that didn't mean she wanted this. Feeling completely worthless, she looked at the empty seat next to her, the one that Dixie had been sat in. She took so much comfort in having Dixie next to her when she was in the coma, now she found out Dixie knew about David. Things had changed. She didn't want to appear the battered girlfriend, she remembered how worn out and tired Dixie was looking sat next to her.

That was her fault Dixie had gotten like that, she had lost so much weight from starving herself to be at her bedside. What did Chantelle do to deserve that? She felt completely worthless, maybe it would have been better for everyone if David hadn't called the ambulance, he was right she was a worthless cow who deserved nobody. Who was she kidding? She was nothing special at all, she was lucky to have David, nobody else was going to want her. Chantelle let more tears slip from her eyes, she was ignoring the pain that was radiating through her body.

She didn't know how David was going to react, she had been away from him for almost a month. Would he be angry at her for that? Was he going to throw her out? She didn't know what she would do if he did, she relied on him for everything, he even put her money in a joint bank account, she didn't even know the pin number to the account. She continued to cry alone, rubbing at her eyes furiously in efforts to keep the tears away.

A nurse, Hayley had noticed she was now alone, she had never seen Chantelle on her own since she had been brought in, someone was always with her. Going over to her Hayley smiled at her.

"Alright honey, where has your friends gone?" Hayley asked, wiping the tears away from Chantelles face as she was unable to do his herself.

"They're gone… I told them not to come back" She whispered,

"Why did you say that? Did you want me to go and get them for you?" Hayley offered, setting up some more pain relief for Chantelle.

"No… I can't have them being hurt, it's better if I leave them" Chantelle admitted, choking back on her tears. She didn't want to involve Dixie and Jeff in her life anymore, she didn't want to put either of them at risk.

"I don't want the pain relief…" Chantelle added, looking at the nurse who was about to inject her.

"Honey you are going to be in a lot of pain without them. Please let me give you a little bit" Hayley begged, after a few moments Chantelle gave in, allowing the nurse to inject her.

"If you want Mrs Collier to come back, I can call her for you" Hayley offered, Chantelle shook her head.

The nurse then left her alone in peace, Chantelle looked at the ceiling, trying to stop herself from crying. Her whole body was cold and shaking, right now all she wanted was to be held, but somehow if she was held or shown any affection she would feel extremely guilty, she knew deep down she was worthless and didn't deserve to be loved, which is another reason why she couldn't see Dixie or Jeff anymore.


	22. Chapter 22

Opening her eyes, Chantelle looked around, it wasn't a dream she was still in the hospital, turning her head slightly she looked at the chair next to her. Empty. It had been empty for over a week now, she had been moved to a general ward.

Part of her wanted Dixie to be there, but she wasn't. Everything was too quiet without Dixie talking to her, she no longer had the comfort of Dixie holding her hand. But, at the same time it was a comfort knowing Dixie wasn't spending all her time sitting in that plastic chair. She had lost so much weight, Chantelle remembered Dixie looking tired, it was her fault Dixie had gotten like that.

"Chantelle are you sure you don't want me to phone Mrs Collier?" Hayley had seen Chantelle wake up, she was looking at the empty chair with tears in her eyes. Her speciality was ICU, but Mrs Collier had begged the nurse to stay with Chantelle, Dixie trusted her with her.

"No, No it's fine" Chantelle responded, smiling weakly at the nurse.

"Umm… Would I be able to discharge myself?" She asked gently, she was hoping now because she had been moved to a general ward they would allow her to go.

"It would be highly un recommended of you to do so" Hayley raised her eyebrows, looking at Chantelle.

"But I could?"

"Legally we cannot keep you here against your will, you are fully awake able to think and talk for yourself" Hayley sat in the chair, looking over all Chantelles vitals, she seemed to be improving, but she was still weak.

"Can I have the forms then please?"

"First of all I would need to do some checks, then give you information on how to keep your wounds clean" Hayley wrote something on the clipboard, then looked back at Chantelle.

"OK" Chantelle nodded,

"Well, I will need to get a physiotherapist down here, get you walking again" Hayley stood up, she was hoping that the physiotherapist would not be able to get her walking again, that way she would have to stay in hospital until she was able to do so.

"Thank you" Chantelle breathed a sigh of relief as the nurse walked off, Dixie didn't understand. She had to get home, she had been gone for over a month David was probably going to think she was having some sort of affair with the Doctor.

Dixie was at home sitting on the sofa, she had held the same mug of tea for over an hour, not taking a single sip. It was cold now, Jeff looked at her, without no words he sat next to her, taking the mug away from her hands placing it on the coffee table. He then put his arm around her, pulling her close.

"Princess you can't go on punishing yourself, you did everything you could for her" Jeff kissed the top of her head, continuing to hold Dixie close to him, she meant everything to him. He had held her a lot this past week, it was killing Dixie not being with Chantelle. She knew it was pointless going to the hospital, she knew if Chantelle didn't want to see her the nurses would just turn her away, the patient needs were always put first.

"Jeff I feel like I have failed her, I know she is going to go back to David…. Then what?"

"I honestly don't know babe"

"Jeff if he is capable of this, then he is going to be very capable of…" Dixie choked on her words, she felt Jeff pull her closer and hold her tighter.

"I know princess" Jeff sighed, he felt Dixie nuzzle her cheek against his chest. He amused himself by playing with her hair, trying to comfort her in any way he could.

After four hours of hard work, Chantelle had managed to walk again, after a lot of falling over. She was sat on the edge of the bed, wearing some baggy bottoms and a jumper she was given from the nurse. All she was waiting for now was for Hayley to come back with the discharge forms.

She had a pen ready, her hand was shaking it was hard for her to grip hold of the pen tightly. Hayley came back, frowning at Chantelle.

"You are aware you are doing this against medical advice?"

"Yes" Chantelle sighed, staring at the nurse.

"Any problems, please come straight back. Here is an information pack on how to keep your wounds clean, any of these following symptoms please return back immediately. Here are your pain killers, you need to take two every four hours" Hayley said sternly, handing her the bag.

"Yep" Chantelle took the clipboard and bag, signing her name at the bottom corner of the paper. Hayley helped her down and through the many corridors of the hospital, she had ordered her a taxi, when Chantelle got in the taxi she said her address, then goodbye and thank you to the nurse.

The ride in the taxi wasn't long, when she got home she paid the driver. Walking up the drive was hard work, she was dizzy and very tired. She had her keys, but it took her while to manage to successfully unlock the front door.

David was lying on the sofa, he looked extremely surprised to see her.

"Oh my god, Babe, I am so sorry" He jumped up from the sofa, wrapping his arms around her, Chantelle tried not to wince as he was hugging her rather tight.

"It's ok" Chantelle pulled away, placing her bag of tablets on the table.

"Does anybody know?" He followed her, tilting her head, looking into her eyes.

"No… I said it was some kids following me in the house" She replied,

"Good girl, I'm so glad you are ok" David helped her to the sofa, placing her on it.

"If you would have been home on time I wouldn't have done it, why don't you pack in the job all together? I mean you are going to be staying home for now anyway" He suggested, moving some of the hair away from Chantelles eyes.

"We can't live off just your wages…" She bit her lip continuing to look at him.

"We can, I will make it work. You would need to quit the job when you got pregnant anyway" He sat next to her, pulling her legs onto his lap.

"Do I have to?" Chantelle begged, she didn't want to quit being a paramedic. She decided not to tell David about the miscarriage, he would blame her and he would be right to, it was her fault.

"Our baby will need looking after, you can't do that at work can you?" He placed his hand on her lower stomach, making Chantelle cringe.

"Suppose not…." Chantelle replied weakly, she felt his hand slip under the waist band of her bottoms. "Not tonight, I just need to sleep" She put her hand on his, breathing a sigh of relief as he stopped. He looked up at her, smiling gently.

"That's alright baby, sleep as much as you need to. Remember to phone your boss later" He kissed her on the cheek, then left going upstairs. Chantelle ran her hand over her head, work was her only way of escaping, without that she didn't have anything. She couldn't spend the rest of her life, living in this house, but she had nobody else. No family. Nothing.

She didn't know what Dixie would say when she said she had to quit her work, her eyes were watering. Everything she had was slowly being taken away from her, she didn't see the point anymore, the point in anything, her life had been planned out for her. Maybe she should have stopped David calling the ambulance, it would be better for everybody if she wasn't here anymore. She couldn't face the rest of her life living with David, there was no escape. She had made up her mind, she needed to speak to Dixie and Jeff, to say goodbye, then she was done, she just needed everything to be over and finished with. She couldn't see the point anymore, the point in eating, talking or now for breathing, but she needed to say goodbye to Dixie first she deserved a goodbye, fiddling with her mothers wedding ring on her finger, she decided to give that to Dixie as well, she knew she would look after it. She had it already planned out in her head, she would say goodbye to Dixie and give her the ring, after that she was done... She didn't want to live like this anymore. She didn't want to live at all...


	23. Chapter 23

The next day Chantelle got dressed, even that was enough to make her feel tired and dizzy, but she did it. She looked at David, he was still lying asleep in his bed, she didn't want to wake him, she knew he was never in a good mood in the morning.

Picking up her bag, she walked to the hospital, when she got there she went towards the ambulance station. She knew she was on shift today, she was working with Norman so she didn't need to speak or see Dixie yet.

After putting her uniform on she winced, feeling some pressure twinge at her stiches. She ignored this, and headed off to find Norman.

"Norman mate, we on today. Yeah?"

"We are indeed, but, should you be working today?" Norman raised his eyebrows, he wasn't expecting Chantelle back so soon.

"Yes"

"Oh, Dixie didn't tell me you were coming back" Chantelle held her breath at his words, wondering if he was going to get Dixie. "Hop in then" Norman gestured towards the ambulance, he didn't know if this was a wise idea, but Dixie wasn't in yet, he would talk to her about it when she came in for her shift.

Norman had noticed that Chantelle didn't eat anything all day, or drink anything for that matter. He saw how she continued to wince then hold her upper stomach, that enough worried him that she had got some sort of infection from the stiches, or they had begun to become loose.

He bit his lip, he had had enough, going to Dixie's office, and she still wasn't there. He sighed, then looked at the Rotas Dixie had put on her office door, she wasn't coming in with Jeff until later, a lot later. By the time they would even arrive, his and Chantelles shift would be over. He didn't have Dixie's number, and even if he did he wouldn't have the courage to phone.

After their shift, Chantelle hugged Norman, it was a hug goodbye.

"Bye Norman, keep yourself safe ok"

"OK… I'm seeing you tomorrow though"

"I dunno, just, just stay safe. Say goodbye to Dixie and Jeff for me" Chantelle managed to hold herself together, then walk off to the other side of the station.

Norman thought this had been very odd, Chantelle never hugged him, and it was just the way she had said goodbye, something seemed very wrong.

He noticed Dixie and Jeff coming in together, he went over to share his concern with Dixie.

"Dixie, could I have I word?"

"Course you can Norman, Jeff give us a minute would you love" Jeff nodded, leaving Dixie to talk to Norman in private.

"What is it then?" Dixie asked politely smiling at Norman.

"Did you know Chantelle was back?"

"What? No, she should still be in hospital for at least another few weeks" Dixie sighed, she knew she should have stayed at the hospital, all of this was her fault.

"Well, she came in today, I just think it might be too soon. She wasn't eating or drinking anything" Norman said, he saw Dixie frown.

"What, nothing at all?"

"Nothing, I was watching her like a hawk"

"Ok love, is that all?"

"No, when our shift was over, she gave me a hug telling me goodbye"

"Right, how do you mean?" Dixie folded her arms staring at Norman.

"I don't really know, she just hugged me, said goodbye and told me to stay safe, then she told me to say goodbye to you and Jeff too"

"Oh no… How long ago was this?" Dixie felt her stomach churn, she felt something very bad.

"23 minutes approximately" Norman stated looking at his watch.

"Did you see where she went?" Dixie put her hand on Normans shoulders looking at him in the eye,

"Ummm…."

"Norman this is very important"

"I don't know, she walked off that way" Norman pointed to the corner of the ambulance station.

"OK" Dixie bit her lip, heading off to the direction Norman had pointed. She wasn't quite sure what to expect, but she knew something was wrong.

Chantelle managed to lock herself into one of the spare ambulances, she tipped all the pills she had onto the trolley, there was a lot, she didn't even know what most of them were, it was a deadly combination and she knew it. She began to cry, letting out the occasional whimper.

Picking up one of the biggest bottles, she opened it pouring some of the tablets into her hand bringing them to her mouth, she put several in her mouth and swallowed, then did the same again. Her crying and whimpering had become louder, she was grabbing at the pills that was scattered on the trolley, placing as many in her mouth as she could.

Dixie could hear crying from outside the spare ambulance, she went to the back door trying to open it, it was locked. "Chantelle?" Dixie called softly, there was no response Dixie panicked, then went to the passenger door, this door was open she opened it quickly getting into the ambulance and climbing in the back.

"No no no, sweetheart you need to stop" Dixie felt her blood turn cold, Chantelle was leaning over the trolley crying, the trolley was covered in lots of different pills, some loose some in bottles. Dixie felt her eyes watering, Chantelle was so vulnerable, and David had driven her to do this. It made Dixie angry as well as scared.

"Leave me alone" Chantelle continued to cry, picking up some more pills.

"I'm not doing that, look what he has done to you" Dixie saw Chantelle look up, next thing she knew she had been slapped across the face, putting her hand on her cheek her cheek was burning. She saw the horror in Chantelle's eyes as she realised what she had done, she made a turn back the trolley picking up some more pills.

"NO, JEFFFREY!" Dixie screamed out, she lunged towards Chantelle, grabbing hold of her wrists to stop her putting anymore pills into her mouth. Chantelle broke down into sobs, falling back onto Dixie, Dixie wrapped her arms around the young woman putting her fingers in her mouth to flick out some of the pills. It then hit her, she looked at the empty bottle on the floor, she grabbed the sick bowl from the side, placing it under Chantelle's mouth before inserting her fingers, forcing her to be sick.

"It's ok sweetheart, it's ok I've got you" Dixie whispered into her ear, Dixie managed to make Chantelle sick, she looked carefully as she vomited up most of the tablets. Dixie then leaned across the ambulance putting the bowl in the bin.

"No… I wanna die" Chantelle continued to sob, crying into Dixie's lap. Dixie rubbed soothing circles on her back, rocking her shaking body she was extremely cold as well.

"No you don't love, you don't have to go back to him anymore" Dixie cradled Chantelle in her arms, tears were falling from her own eyes, both from the stinging from her cheek and the emotional shock of finding Chantelle trying to kill herself.

"Shh… It's alright darling, you're alright. JEFF!" Dixie continued to whisper soothing words to Chantelle while shout for Jeff. Jeff eventually came, he went through the open door of the ambulance.

"What now? I swear to god if….. Bloody hell" Jeff looked all around the ambulance, Pills scattered everywhere, Dixie was cradling Chantelle who was hysterically sobbing, he looked at Dixie she was crying herself, but had a red cheek with some blood coming from her nose.

"Come here princess" Jeff helped Dixie to cradle Chantelle, she was lying in the middle of them still sobbing and violently shaking. That was enough for Dixie, she wasn't letting Chantelle go back to him, she didn't care what she said anymore. Jeff looked up at Dixie, tears were also in his eyes, he frowned at the state of Dixie's face but it didn't seem to bother her, 'Need to take her home' Dixie mouthed to Jeff, Jeff nodded kissing the top of Chantelle's head, "We've got you babe" He assured, stroking her hair gently. Dixie didn't let go of Chantelle, she didn't notice that she had fallen asleep from the crying.

"Dix she's asleep" Jeff commented whispering, he didn't stop playing with Chantelle's hair.

"Ok good, would you mind picking her up and taking her to the car, she can have your room"

"My room?" Jeff raised his eyebrows at Dixie, making her glare at him.

"Yes Jeffrey your room, she isn't going back to him. I'm putting you on tablet patrol, you need to go into the medical cabinet in the kitchen, all the unnecessary pills I want you to throw, all the ones that we need take them into my room then put them in my draw. I will find somewhere safe for them" Dixie whispered into Jeff's ear, gently moving Chantelle into his arms so he could lift her.

"Let me sort out you when we get home too" Jeff lifted Chantelle, Dixie unlocked the back doors to the ambulance to let Jeff out.

"I'm fine"

"Your nose and cheek don't look it" Jeff replied as they walked out of the ambulance station towards their car, Dixie put her hand to her mouth pulling it back to reveal a little blood.

"Ok well we need to get her home and in bed first" Dixie opened the car door, letting Jeff sit Chantelle in back of the car, Dixie moved next to her strapping her in. Dixie pulled a sleeping Chantelle closer to her throughout the car journey, when they got home Dixie was thankful Chantelle was still sleeping.

Jeff picked her up taking her into the house again, he took her to his bedroom, Dixie pulled back the covers allowing Jeff to place Chantelle in the bed. Dixie covered the young woman up to get her warmer, Dixie sat on the floor by the bed taking hold of Chantelle's hand she was too scared to leave her alone, despite the fact her cheek was beginning to swell and she was still bleeding. Jeff looked at Dixie from the doorway, he knew nobody was going to move her, and that she wasn't going to allow Chantelle out of her sight.


	24. Chapter 24

Dixie remained by Chantelle's bedside, she found it hard to believe that only half an hour ago Chantelle had tried to take her own life. Dixie couldn't believe David had driven her to do that, she had so much opportunity in life, David had broken her. Carefully looking at the young woman, she had lost lots of weight, she was literally just skin and bones. Dixie knew she had to get Chantelle properly eating and drinking soon, or her health was going to take a turn for the worst.

"Dix. Please let me sort you out" Jeff was begging, Dixie was still bleeding, her cheek was still burning red, but she hadn't moved from his bed which Chantelle was sleeping in.

"I'm not moving Jeff" Dixie didn't even look up at Jeff, her eyes were glued to Chantelle's chest which was slowly moving up and down.

"That's ok Dixie, I can sort you out sitting there" Jeff rationalised, Dixie nodded shuffling herself over so Jeff could sit beside her.

Jeff placed the medical kit beside him, he had a cold flannel which he placed to Dixie's burning cheek. She flinched at the cold touch, wincing as Jeff placed some cotton under her nose.

"You ok?" Jeff knew this was a stupid question to ask once he saw Dixie's expression,

"Stupid question" He added, taking back the flannel to look at Dixie's cheek.

"Jeff I'm not letting her go back, she can't go back" Dixie felt her eyes watering, she felt a large lump forming in the back of her throat choking her.

"I know lovely" Jeff removed the cotton from her nose and flannel off her cheek, kissing her forehead. He felt Dixie's hand grip his own, he held it tightly sensing that she needed the comfort.

Chantelle opened her eyes weakly, looking around her she felt warm she was in a bed. Turning her head she could make out Dixie and Jeff sat on the floor next to her. It then hit her, the pills, what she had tried to do.

"Dixie?" She whispered weakly.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Dixie held her hand out to stroke Chantelle's hair.

"Don't..." She gasped, flinching away from Dixie's hand she began to violently shake. Dixie felt saddened seeing her friend lying there so vulnerable.

"Dixie I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you... I'm turning into him, oh god. Please don't hurt me" Chantelle broke down into sobs, shaking in the bed, Dixie looked at Jeff unsure of what to do.

"Darling I'm not going to hurt you" Dixie shuffled back holding up her hands, showing Chantelle she had nothing in her hands to harm her,

"I can't believe I did that to you..." Chantelle was shaking, looking at the state of Dixie, her cheek was bruised and there was evidence her nose had been bleeding.

"It's alright love, you didn't mean to" Dixie traced patterns on the carpet, Jeff had stood up and was standing in the doorway of the room.

"You should have left me alone, I'm worthless, you shouldn't waste your time on me"

"You're not worthless, me and Jeff care for you very much. There are plenty of people alive because of you" Dixie looked up at Chantelle who had moved so she was as far away from her as possible, she was backed up against wall shaking.

"I am though Dixie..." Chantelle sat up, she was leaning against the wall hugging her legs tightly as she continued to shake violently.

"You aren't, please believe me that you aren't. Look at what he has done to you, he doesn't love you, he just loves being in control of you. You can't go back" Dixie wanted to much to hug her friend, she was in such but she wasn't allowing her to touch her.

"Where am I going to go? I'm not going to a shelter"

"You don't have to sweetheart, you can stay here with me and Jeff" Dixie offered, she saw Chantelle look up, there was some hope in her eyes, but it soon left her eyes.

"You wouldn't want me to stay here" Chantelle loved the thought, there was something that made her feel safe with Dixie and Jeff, but why would they want her? She was nothing.

"We do, Sweetheart you can't go back to him"

"Dixie you don't understand, if I don't go back he will find me. He will kill me..." Chantelle let more tears slip from her eyes,

"He won't touch you, he doesn't even know where you are. I promise he isn't going to hurt you" Dixie looked into her eyes, she was determined not to let David near her.

"No, Dixie he is going to kill me... He said before if I left he would kill me..." Dixie carefully looked at the young woman, she was so frightened for her life. Dixie felt her eyes water, tears were falling from her eyes.

"He won't, he'll have to get past me and Jeff first"

"Dixie please just let me go..." Chantelle begged, she laid back down on the bed again, looking at Dixie who was still sat on the floor.

"That isn't happening sweetheart, you need to rest" Dixie tucked her back up again, pulling the covers up to her neck. Chantelle closed her eye tightly as Dixie moved her hand towards her hair, Dixie stopped realising she was scaring her. She pulled her hand back, this made Chantelle relax a little. Jeff was standing in the doorway, holding out a plate of toast, Dixie took it showing Chantelle the food.

"Sweetheart you need to eat" Dixie said, placing the plate on the bedside table,

"I can't... I'm fat and horrible" Chantelle turned her head up at the food, she knew she was fat and horrible, she couldn't eat. She felt so empty and cold, but she couldn't eat. Dixie sighed, she decided to leave it for tonight, she was going to leave the toast there hoping Chantelle would eventually eat it. She looked liked she had been starving herself for weeks, it was about time she had something to eat.

Dixie carefully looked at Chantelle, they both looked directly in each others eyes. Dixie saw fear and emptiness in the young woman's eyes, she looked so scared, so defeated. The part that got Dixie was when Chantelle said he was going to kill her, Dixie would do her up most best to prevent that from happening. She was also too scared to be touched, that hurt Dixie as well, she would never hurt Chantelle, what she needed was a long hug and comforting, she didn't want to scare her though. Dixie was hoping Chantelle would allow her to comfort her soon, it was killing Dixie inside seeing a friend like this.


	25. Chapter 25

Chantelle woke up in the morning, looking around her, the room was empty. She sat up, wincing as her stomach ached. Rubbing her eyes, she swung her legs over the side of the bed, then proceeded to stand up.

Everything began to get dizzy, she moved her hand to her head as things began to get black. Dixie and Jeff were downstairs making breakfast when they heard a thud.

"Shit" Dixie put down the plate she was holding, running up the stairs she opened the door to Jeffs room, finding Chantelle lying on the floor.

"Hey, sweetheart can you hear me?" Dixie bent down on the floor, gently taking hold of Chantelle's wrist to check her pulse, it was slow.

Dixie looked at her worriedly as she didn't respond, she shouted at Jeff for him to bring her up some water, she knew that Chantelle had collapsed because she hadn't been eating or drinking.

Chantelle slowly came to, noticing she was lying on the floor. With Dixie holding her wrist, she groaned gently trying to pull her wrist away from Dixie.

"Shh... Darling it's alright, you just fainted" Dixie assured, keeping a firm grip on Chantelle's wrist, Jeff ran up the stairs with the water Dixie had asked for, he went into his room and handed her the bottle.

Dixie took the bottle, unscrewing it for Chantelle, Dixie held the bottle at an angle at Chantelle's mouth so she could sip at it. Chantelle reluctantly sipped at the water until Dixie pulled the bottle away.

"Am I allowed to help you up?" Dixie asked, Chantelle was still lying on the floor, staring at Dixie and Jeff.

She nodded at Dixie, knowing she wouldn't be strong enough to pull herself up. Dixie smiled, then gently helped her from the floor and into a Sitting position so she was leaning against the bed.

"Am I allowed to drink some more water?" Chantelle questioned quietly, David had always made her ask for permission before she did she didn't ask for permission she would be punished.

"Of course you can darling, you don't need to ask permission" Dixie gave her back the bottle, Chantelle took it staring at it for a while, then staring at Jeff who was standing behind Dixie.

"It's fine princess, you can drink it" Jeff assured, Chantelle took some sips and continued drinking until it was all gone.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Jeff kept his voice soft and gentle so he didn't scare her.

"I'm not allowed, it's food" Chantelle rubbed her eyes, looking at the floor.

"Mine and Jeffs house is different from yours" Dixie tried to explain,

"What do you mean?" Chantelle questioned,

"I mean, you can drink and eat whatever you want, you don't need to ask permission" Dixie held her hand out to Chantelle but she flinched away,

"But I didn't buy the food... That means I can't eat it"

"Did David make you pay for everything that you ate?" Dixie frowned, she couldn't believe how low he coud get.

"He said I was greedy and shouldn't eat so much, that I was wasting money" Chantelle replied trembling.

"Sweetheart, in our house. You need to understand that you can eat whatever you want, whenever you are hungry" Jeff watched the scene unfold infront of him, it made him angry that someone had made Chantelle like this, too frightened to eat or drink, too scared to even be hugged.

"Ok" Chantelle managed to whisper,

"So are you hungry?" Dixie asked, Chantelle nodded, she was starving.

"I don't think I can get myself back up again" Chantelle admitted, her legs still felt like Jelly even though she was sat down.

Dixie smiled, holding out both her hands for Chantelle to take. Chantelle took her hands, allowing Dixie to help pull her up. Once she was standing, she was a lot smaller than Jeff and Dixie weight size, as well as height.

"We won't hurt you" Jeff spoke up, Chantelle flinched at his words then relaxed. Dixie noticed Chantelle was still wearing her paramedic uniform, surely that wasn't very comfy.

"Darling how about we go into my room, see if I have anything you can wear that's more comfy" Dixie offered,

"Would you mind?" Chantelle bit her lip, looking at Dixie.

"Course, you don't look very comfortable, I have some leggings you can wear" Dixie pointed out her room, she desperately wanted to hold Chantelle but wasn't sure if it would be wise.

Chantelle followed Dixie to her bedroom, Dixie pointed at the bed for Chantelle to sit, while she picked out some clothes. Dixie had lost a lot of weight, she was down to a size 10, she was hoping to keep it that way by eating healthy.

Pulling out some leggings and a shirt, she placed them on the bed next to Chantelle.

"I'll give you some privacy to get changed, but if you need me I will just be outside" Dixie assured, she then left the room. Closing the door behind her.

"Dix look at this" Jeff had picked up Chantelle's phone that had continued to go off, showing Dixie all the texts she had been sent.

"Jeff that's her phone" Dixie hissed, snatching the mobile from Jeff.

"Yeah, and look at what he has sent her" Jeff raised his eyebrows, Dixie scowled then flicked through the texts he had sent her.

**1 hour ago: You're worthless cow! Remember you are lucky to have me :Sender - David**

**2 hours ago:Get home now! I will find where you are. :Sender - David**

**4 hours ago:When I get my hands on you, you will wish you had never been born :Sender- David**

**4 hours ago: Remember I have and own everything, you have no money, no home and no car without me :Sender - David**

Dixie felt her stomach churn, as she continued to read more messages he had sent her. "Jeff can you hook her phone to the computer? Print all these off?" Dixie handed him back the phone,

"Yeah, why?" Jeff snapped back, he couldn't manage to contain his anger towards the situation, if he got his hands on David there would be trouble. Jeff felt his blood boil whenever he looked at Chantelle, she was so vulnerable, and it was all the excuse of a mans fault.

"We need to get some evidence together. Build a dossier" Dixie crossed her arms, setting Jeff to work.

Jeff went downstairs with the phone, while Dixie knocked on her bedroom door.

"Sweetheart you done?" She called through the door,

"Yes" Chantelle shouted back, Dixie opened the door, Chantelle was still sat on the bed, dressed in the leggings and long beige top Dixie gave her.

Dixie smiled weakly at her, she could see Chantelle was still shaking.

"You look like you need a hug" Dixie commented, she was looking hard at Chantelle who was violently shaking on the bed.

"I don't deserve a hug"

"So that's why you won't let me and Jeff hold you" Dixie moved herself so she was sitting next to Chantelle. They sat in silence, Chantelle began to cry, letting silent tears roll down her face.

"It was David..." Chantelle started, keeping her eyes glued to the floor.

"David what?" Dixie felt an uneasy feeling saying his name,

"He was the one... He was the one who raped me Dix" Chantelle turned her head so she was looking at Dixie, her eyes were sore and red. Dixie held her breath, she wasn't expecting that.

"He said I deserved it, that I should stop being so frigid, he's my boyfriend, that isn't even rape is it?" Chantelle turned her head up so she was looking at Dixie.

"If you said no, then no means no. Rape is rape, boyfriend or not" Dixie tried to explain, she felt her eyes water as she listened to Chantelle.

"I tried to stop him Dixie... He was just too strong"

"It's alright... You're safe now" Dixie gave into temptation, wrapping her arms around Chantelle. She heard Chantelle breathe a sigh of relief as she held her, Dixie rocked her tiny body in her arms.

"Dixie I'm so sorry... I didn't mean for you to find me... I just wanted it all to be over" Chantelle started to sob, Dixie began to cry herself while holding Chantelle, she was so cold and small.

"I know" Dixie kissed the top of her head, while holding her close. Chantelle moved herself so she was closer in Dixie's embrace, feeling her warmth and comfort. She had managed to stop herself from crying but she didn't move from Dixie's hug.

"We need to get some food into you darling... When was the last time you ate?" Dixie questioned, she was afraid to know the answer.

"Three days ago"

"You must be starving" Dixie moved Chantelle's hair away from her eyes, she really wasn't impressed about how long she had managed to go without food.

"Are you sure I'm allowed to eat?"

"You are sweetheart" Dixie felt her heart break, Chantelle felt the need to ask permission for everything, scared of the possibility she was doing something wrong.

"Let's go downstairs, get you some breakfast" Dixie kissed the top of her head again, then broke the hug, to take Chantelle downstairs to the kitchen for some food.

"Do you want some cereal or toast?" Dixie asked as they got into the kitchen, Chantelle just looked at her, she didn't realise she had a choice, it was overwhelming for her.

"Ok, how's about some cereal?" Dixie asked, Chantelle looked so confused having been given the choice of food. Dixie saw in her eyes she wasn't used to making her own choices, she hadn't been allowed to, until now.

"That's good" Chantelle replied weakly, wrapping her arms around herself. Dixie got out a bowl, pouring some cornflakes into it then adding some milk. She also added a few spoons of sugar, to get Chantelle's blood sugar up.

Chantelle took the bowl and sat at the breakfast table next to Jeff, she just stared at the bowl for a while, "Princess you can eat" Jeff assured, Chantelle nodded, picking up the spoon and beginning to eat the cereal.

Dixie breathed a sigh of relief as Chantelle continued to eat, she really hated David for what he had done to her. Dixie noticed Chantelle wince after she finished eating,

"What's wrong darling?"

"Tummy hurts... I was given some pain killers but I never took them" Chantelle rubbed some circles around her stitches hoping to ease the pain. Dixie bit her lip, Jeff had put a box of pain killers in her room, she really didn't want to give Chantelle any after what she had tried to do.

"I'll make you a hot waterbottle" Dixie took away the cereal bowl, then went back into the kitchen. She put the kettle on, hoping it would ease Chantelle's pain, otherwise she would have no choice but to hand over the pills.

She knew they should really contact the police, but something told her Chantelle wouldn't want to press charges. She worried that one day she would wake up, and Chantelle would be gone, that she would run back to him, all she could do was hope this wasn't going to happen.


	26. Chapter 26

Chantelle allowed Dixie to gently press the hot water bottle to her stomach, Dixie was being as gentle as she could.

"How's that feel sweetheart?" Dixie asked, looking at Chantelle, she was laid on the sofa stroking little abs.

"Warm... but nice"

"Good. I need to ask you something" Dixie saw the change in Chantelle's expression, she looked very worried and scared.

"You won't try and take your own life again... Will you?" Dixie felt her eyes watering just saying the words, she was so scared that Chantelle would try and do something to take her own life. Chantelle just stared at her numbly. Taking a deep breath before having the courage to speak.

"I'm sorry Dixie, I didn't mean... I just felt so alone, so worthless, what is the point in me being alive if I am only going to be beaten everyday. I need to go back though. He said he will kill me if I didn't go back to him" Chantelle began to cry, Dixie wiped away the young woman's tears with her thumb.

"Sweetheart. He isn't going to kill you" Dixie tried her best to reassure her but Chantelle was having non of it, Chantelle just shook her head continuing to shiver.

"You don't know him Dixie"

"He will need to get past little abs first... Look at him lying infront of you" Dixie pointed at Little abs, he seemed to take a liking to Chantelle. He was always lying with her, protecting her.

"I like Little abs. He's sweet" Chantelle smiled down at the dog, Dixie smiled herself just seeing Chantelle smile, she was sure that dog had done lots of good in its life, Dixie was glad she had Abs.

"He loves you... You've got yourself a little protector" Dixie kissed Chantelle on her forehead then stood up, Chantelle needed to rest, ideally she should have still been in the hospital to be monitored, she was still quite weak.

"Dixie... Don't go, don't leave me alone... Please" Chantelle begged, Dixie nodded her head and sat back down on the floor next to Chantelle, seeing her relax at her presence.

"I don't want to be alone. I'm so scared that he will come back"

"He won't" Dixie protested. She was determined to protect Chantelle, he had been hurt too many times, she allowed that to happen. But Dixie had enough, she wasn't letting Chantelle being hurt no more.

Dixie noticed Chantelle had kept one foot on the floor while lying on the sofa, why was that? It couldn't have been very comfortable.

"Why have you got one foot on the floor"

"For a quick escape, I keep one leg out of the bed as well"

"Doesn't look very comfortable" Dixie commented,

"It's not... But this way I can run out quickly" Chantelle rubbed her eyes, then stared at Dixie, but she was paying more attention to hugging the waterbottle into her stomach.

"You don't need to, how about you put your leg up yeah?" Dixie gently took hold of Chantelle's leg, placing it on the sofa. She heard Chantelle sigh in relief.

Dixie stayed with Chantelle until she fell asleep, it took a while but she managed it. Dixie continued stroking chantelles hair and rubbing patterns in her palm as she slept.

Jeff came out of the kitchen, finding Chantelle sleeping on the sofa with little Abs and Dixie at her side,

"Hey Dix. How is she?" Jeff knew it was a stupid question to ask when he saw Dixie's face.

"Good. Well, as good as she can be" Dixie sighed, she didn't take her eyes off Chantelle while she was talking to Jeff.

"It's going to take time Dixie. Anyway I need to pop off to the shops" Jeff kissed her on the cheek, then looked at Chantelle frowning, he hated seeing his friend lying there so tired and vulnerable, still covered in bruises.

"You are only going shopping right?" Dixie questioned quickly.

"We need more bread and some eggs"

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid"

"Yeah" Jeff muttered, although it was very tempting, Jeff knew Dixie would make sure he had no bed if he did anything stupid.

"Jeffrey Collier you promise me" Dixie raised her voice a little, staring at Jeff until he replied,

"No No, I won't do anything stupid, I promise" Jeff looked into his wife's eyes, vowing that he wouldn't do anything stupid. Even though it would give him some sense of strong satisfaction.

"Good. Don't be long either" Dixie raised her eyebrows, watching as Jeff left the house, she saw him in the driveway. Taking the car, then pulling out the drive. Dixie chuckled at Abs, she went into the kitchen to start cooking the dinner, pulling out one of the knifes to start chopping up some veg.

Meanwhile Norman was washing down the ambulance when he noticed a man entering the station.

"Hello. How can I help you?" Norman questioned politely.

"I'm Chantelle's partner. She didn't come home, I was wondering where she was" David asked, he wanted to know where Chantelle was. She didn't come home, and wasn't returning any of his texts or calls.

"Oh Chantelle. Dixie and Jeff took her home" Norman Replied, he had no idea that David had been hurting Chantelle, he told David where she was without a thought crossing his mind.

"Ah yes. I remember Chantelle saying something about that, she doesn't have the car so has no way of coming home. Could you tell me the address, that way I could pick her up" David cleverly suggested, Norman agreed and wrote down directions to Jeff and Dixie's house, David thanked him then left.

He was so angry, what was Chantelle thinking? What was she playing at? Not coming home like that. Who does she think she is. He clenched the steering wheel so tightly it was almost being ripped off the dashboard, and his knuckles were white. He was going to make Chantelle pay, he was so cross with her, If he couldn't have her, he would make sure nobody would be able to have her.


	27. Chapter 27

Dixie was bemusing herself in the kitchen, chopping up vegetables for the dinner, she was planning on making some stew with dumplings and some bread rolls. Chantelle was far too skinny and needed feeding up, Dixie was hoping now that Chantelle understood she was allowed to eat, she would put a bit of weight on, it scared Dixie at how skinny Chantelle was. Wrists like little twiglets, like they were about to snap at any given moment, her face was gaunt with dark circles ringing her eyes. Her hair always remained in a limp pony tail, Dixie had caught her in the bathroom with some scissors trying to cut it all off, she couldn't come to understand why Chantelle had tried to do that, but after a while of talking Dixie managed to convince her cutting her hair would not make things any better.

At this moment in time, she was currently lying on the sofa in the living room sleeping. Dixie wasn't happy with her sleeping on the sofa, but she didn't have the heart to disturb her, it was the most sleep she had gotten in days.

Dixie remembered Chantelle lying in the hospital bed, lying there so vulnerable, worst of all Dixie knew she could do nothing to help, she felt completely helpless, all she could do was sit there and hold Chantelle's hand, hoping she could hear her story telling and take comfort from not being alone in hospital. Dixie closed her eyes, the memories were still to raw, especially when she found Chantelle trying to take her own life.

David had driven her to do that, making her feel so worthless she really thought she would have been better of dead. She wondered what would have happened if she hadn't have found Chantelle, or Norman hadn't said anything, Chantelle would be lying dead in the back of the ambulance. She shuddered at the thought, she really didn't know how she would have coped if Chantelle did take her own life. The poor woman needed to know that she was worth it, and that what David did to her was bang out of order, she hasn't deserved his cruel and inhuman behaviour.

As she continued to chop up the vegetables, she missed and sliced her finger, making her curse and quickly place her finger under the cold tap, trying not to make much sound. After it had been under the tap for a few minutes, Dixie turned the tap off then took a closer look at her finger, it didn't look too bad. Before she had a chance to dry her hands, she heard a creaking coming from the back room.

This made her stop dead in her tracks, feeling her heart pounding in her chest. She held her breath, there it was again, the creaking, it sounded like footsteps. Dixie felt herself shiver, still holding her breath, she then heard Abs barking loudly. Barking non stop.

Adrenalin rushing through her, she made a bolt out of the kitchen but collided with a man who was a lot taller than her, before she had a chance to react his hand was placed over her mouth whilst his other arm snaked around her body holding her close, she couldn't move or scream. He forced her into the kitchen, closing the door behind him to shut out little abs.

Suddenly he pushed her to the ground of the kitchen, taking the knife off of the work surface. Dixie laid on the cold floor, staring up at him, he had the knife directly pointed at her, his eyes glistening a hint of evil with a sly smirk apon his mouth.

"Now, what the hell have you done to my girlfriend?" He spat,

"What have I done? You're the sick one abusing her! You know she miscarried because you kicked her so many times" Dixie raged, she had no idea where this courage had come from, but it was quickly running out when she saw the anger in his features.

"What? Are you telling me she was pregnant?" David hissed sharply. Shit. Dixie hasn't meant to let that slip, she felt a sudden pang of guilt and regret for saying that,

"Answer me then!" David Shouted, he picked Dixie up by her neck, pushing her against the fridge, Dixie didn't fight back, there was no point, he was much stronger than her and they both knew it. She tilted her head to the side, trying to avoid eye contact with him, and ignore the pungent smell of alcohol on his breath.

"David please leave her alone..." Chantelle trembled, Dixie jumped, she didn't realise Chantelle had woken up, but she wasn't surprised after all the nose,

"Why? Eh... What you going to do then babe? Hmmm." Dixie felt herself being turned around, David was holding her back to his chest, forcing her to face Chantelle while he pressed the knife into her neck. Dixie was trying her best to be strong, trying not to cry infront of Chantelle, she needed to be strong for her sake.

"Why didn't you tell me you was pregnant?" He asked, Chantelle felt tears prickling at her eyes, Dixie had been one of the only people who truly cared for her in life, now she could be hurt or killed and it was all her fault, David's words hadn't registered in her brain, she couldn't remember what he said, all she knew was that her friends life was being out in grave danger.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE PREGNANT?!" He shouted, Dixie felt him drip hold of her tighter while screaming, she was shivering in his grasp.

"I'm sorry... Please let her go" Chantelle let the tears fall from her eyes, she was hugging her arms, begging for him to just leave Dixie alone.

"Nah, for that you will need to promise to come with me"

"Chantelle I don't care what he does to me, but you are not to leave this house" Dixie said sternly, she was happy to give her life, but she needed to know that Chantelle would be safe,

"You know I can finish her babe, all it takes is one little movement with this knife" David teased, pushing the knife deeper into Dixie's neck making a small cut.

"David please don't hurt her, she hasn't done anything wrong"

"How would you feel, knowing it was your fault that she was dead?" He chuckled sickly, continuing to hold the knife close to Dixie's neck.

"Chantelle don't listen to him..." Dixie began,

"Shhh..." David whispered into Dixie's ear, Dixie flinched as he moved some strands of hair away from her face. As much as she was acting strong, Chantelle knew her better. She wouldn't be able to cope if David hurt her, he had her exactly where he wanted her and he knew it.

"What do you say then Chantelle?"

"Just let her go... I promise I'll do whatever you want but please just let her go..." Chantelle was sobbing, she saw Dixie shake her head in horror.

David smirked, in a quick movement he pushed Dixie away so she hit her head on the corner of the kitchen table, causing her to immediately black out. Before Chantelle could do anything, David had hold of her wrists, dragging her out of the house still clinging hold of the knife. Chantelle shivered and cried as he forced her into the side of their car, she was struggling to put her seat belt on, she was hoping Dixie would be ok, but this was the best thing to do, she needed to protect her and would willing do anything to keep David away from her and Jeff. David ripped open the drivers seat, and sat down, not bothering to put his seatbelt on as he aggressively drove away without hesitation, Chantelle sat in silence, looking at the knife that was firmly between his legs she was wondering what he had planned for her, she didn't care, as long as he didn't hurt Dixie or Jeff he could do whatever he wanted to her.

"Why has it come to this Chantelle? Look at what you have driven me to do... " he said through hep is gritted teeth.

"We need to leave holby Chantelle, this place is changing you... Changing us. I won't let you leave me, if I can't have you then nobody can... Remember that" he spat, Chantelle shivered she knew what he meant, she cried as they drove further and further away from holby, her chances of leaving him becoming slimmer by the second. He was going to kill her, that she had figured out already, she was just hoping it would be something quick, pain free, she had to keep telling herself, better her than Dixie. All she could do now was wait, wait until he took her life.


	28. Chapter 28

Dixie remained still and silent on the cold kitchen floor, Abs was sat by her licking at her hand trying to get a response.

Jeff opened the front door carrying the bags of shopping, he always hated the shopping. However with Dixie looking after Chantelle he thought he would do her a favour and do it himself. He placed the bags on the sofa, looking around, he thought it was strange the house was deathly silent.

"Dixie? Chantelle?" He called out but nothing, Abs came running out of the kitchen barking,

"Hey mate, where's mummy and Chantelle then? Ay?" He tried to tickle Abs but he went running back into the kitchen barking. Jeff followed him he was unprepared for what he saw, Dixie lying on the kitchen floor with Abs sat next to her.

"God, Dixie please no" he ran towards her, crouching down next to her body. He took her hand in his, taking her pulse, it was quick and thready this wasn't good.

He felt his eyes prickle with tears, he was stroking her hair away from her face, which is when he noticed the long cut along her neck which was slightly bleeding. He then looked at her head which was also cut and bleeding, he noticed Dixie was lying next to the table, he came to the conclusion she must have hit her head on the table some how.

"Dixie please wake up..." He shook her body gently trying to get a response, he continued softly calling her name and stroking her hair trying to get some sort of response.

After a few moments he saw Dixie's eye lids flicker, and her hand gently squeezing his.

"Dixie can you hear me?" He whispered close to her, he looked back at Abs hopefully. Hearing Dixie mumble something, he couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Dixie?" He repeated again, once more the only response he got was Dixie mumbling something he couldn't understand, he watched as her eye lids slowly opened, revealing her blue eyes.

Jeff breathed a sigh of relief as Dixie opened her eyes, she was looking at him cautiously, trying to remember what happened.

"We need to get you to the ED" Worry and panic flooded him, he took a piece of kitchen paper and began to clean up the blood from her head and neck, thankfully they were both only small cuts, even so he still wanted the assurance from a doctor that she was ok.

"Mmmffff..." She mumbled, trying to sit herself up, but it was no good everything was going black again, she felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach as she gagged. Jeff knew what was coming, he quickly grabbed the washing up bowl from the side holding it under Dixie's chin as she threw up,

"Shhh shhh it's ok princess" he whispered, tucking her hair behind her ears. Once Dixie was finished he placed the bowl on the side and took Dixie in his arms. He carried her small light body into the living room placing her gently on the sofa, making sure she was comfortable.

"Dixie we need to get you to the ED" Jeff said once more, sitting on the floor beside the sofa, taking hold of dixie's hand.

"No... Can't..." Dixie gasped, she felt too weak to be going anywhere, and the last thing she wanted was all their friends finding out what happened.

"What happened princess?" Jeff asked, still holding onto Dixie's hand. Dixie closed her eyes, trying to remember what had happened, then it all hit her. David breaking in, holding her knife point to blackmail Chantelle into going with him.

"Where's Chantelle? How come she didn't hear? Why didn't she call me?" Jeff had so many questions running through his head, at that moment Dixie began to sob, feeling a sudden pang off guilt for letting Chantelle go.

"He held me knife point... Said she had to go with him..." Dixie managed to say inbetween sobs,

"Who?" Jeff couldn't believe he just asked that, of course he knew, it must have been David, who else could it have been?

"David..." Dixie replied, confirming Jeff's worst fears.

"Jeff he is going to really hurt her this time, look what he did to me" Dixie held her breath looking down at herself, how could she be so stupid letting Chantelle go?

"It's ok princess" Jeff tried to assure her but it was no good, Dixie was having non of it.

"How is it ok? Jeff he is capable of anything..." Dixie whispered again, she was ignoring raging pain in the back of her head from where she hit the table, the physical pain was nothing compared to the emotional pain now knowing where Chantelle was and if she was going to be ok.

Jeff bit his lip, he knew Dixie was right. He knew it should have beaten the crap out of David when he had the chance to, now Chantelle was at grave danger.

He really didn't know what to say to offer Dixie any comfort, the only thing he could do was tell her everything was going to be ok, but he didn't know if it would all be ok.

Standing up, Jeff put his hand to his chin, spotting a small piece of white paper by the kitchen door, he went over picking the small piece of paper up. Examining it, he saw it was a receipt for the Holby train station, he looked at it even more closely, seeing that it was for a single train ticket one way going to Liverpool. That was some distance away from Holby,

"Dixie, did you buy a train ticket to Liverpool?" He asked, still examining the ticket.

"What? No, let's see" Dixie held out her hand, waiting for Jeff to give her the Receipt, it must have fallen out of David's pocket when he dragged Chantelle out of the house.

"That must be where he is going... What's worrying me is there Is only one ticket" Jeff gave Dixie the ticket, rubbing his chin.

"Jeff you're scaring me... Maybe he planning on buying another one when they get to the train station?"

"Something tells me he isn't planning on taking her to Liverpool Dix..." Jeff said, he really did have a bad feeling about this.

Dixie felt a lump forming in the back of her neck, as she figured out what Jeff was thinking, Jeff was thinking that David was planning on killing Chantelle then fleeing to Liverpool.

"Jeff we need to phone the police" Dixie sat up, somehow all her energy was coming back to her, she was running on adrenalin.

"Babe they will tell us off for getting involved and lecture us on poking our noses in. They won't do anything without evidence. Jeff quickly got his coat on, he knew what the police were like, useless in most situations.

"What are we going to do then..." Dixie's voice broke, she stood up standing opposite Jeff.

"We need to get in the car, try and catch up with them..." Jeff was staying strong for Dixie, he knew this was going to be a game of cat and mouse. He should have never gone out, then this wouldn't have happened, he did up his coat then have Dixie her own.

"What if we can't? Jeff I have a really bad feeling about this" Dixie saw the agreement in Jeff's eyes, he was unable to say anything, all he did was nod his head slowly. He opened the front door, taking hold of Dixie's hand as they went into the cold. He looked above him at the black clouds that were forming above Holby.

They began the drive to the train station, Jeff drove as quickly and as safely as he could. Once they got there, Dixie jumped out of the car, her heart thumping. Looking around her, she scanned over all the different cars in the car park, trying to find David's Green Ford, but nothing.

She felt very uneasy. Jeff took hold of her hand, as they went into the train station, finding platform number 7. When they got there all they could do was wait, wait and hope he would turn up with Chantelle. Dixie was shaking, scanning her eyes around the station. It was then that she saw him, his tall height and threatening black hair and dark eyes, she pointed at him clinging onto Jeff for safety.

Jeff looked at who Dixie was pointing at, anger and rage suddenly filled him. However he did notice something, David was alone, and Jeff was sure he saw a dark shade of Scarlett staining his shirt, hidden beneath his jacket.


	29. Chapter 29

A/NOk, this chapter follows Chantelle and David, what happened and where they went after leaving jeff and dixie's home, please leave a review and let me know what you think xox

* * *

Chantelle leaned back in the car chair, she was fiddling with the loose thread thread of the black cardigan she was wearing. Trying to distract herself, she had no hope left in her, she was carefully watching all the country roads David was driving down. She had no clue of where they were, there was no small country pubs, nothing, either side of them was just field.

Her hand was shaking, as she took hold of her locket around her neck, the only thing she had of her mother, she was just 1 when her parents crashed. The locket was given to her mother by her farther, her mother left in her will that she wanted the locket left to her. Chantelle always went back to it whenever she was feeling scared or lonely.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, if her mother was alive now what should she say to her? Call her a failure? Loser? All she wanted right now was to see her mothers face, hoping that she would guide her in the right direction, as much as she tried nothing happened. She saw nothing, after failing after several attempts she gave up and opened her eyes again.

Looking out her window she shivered, there was no fields anymore, just woods. Lots of tall trees either side of them, trapping the darkness and stopping light coming in.

"David... I thought we were leaving Holby?" She plucked up the courage to ask, it had seemed they had made their way into the holby woods, why were they there?

"I am... You're not" At that moment he pulled off the road, coming to a stop into a small abandoned car park at the side of the road.

Chantelle held her breath, lips pressed together as she tried to think, this was it. Had her life really come to this? Being taken to an abandoned Car park at sunset by her so called, 'loving' boyfriend. David turned to face her, still having a strong grip on the knife.

"Babe, remember when I first met you?" He asked, Chantelle was taken by surprise, she hadn't expected that question, she swallowed before opening her mouth to reply.

"Yes... At the Greenland pub, I was the bar maid that night"

"The most beautiful, the moment I set eyes on you, I knew that I had to have you. Chantelle everything I have done, I have done for us, do you understand?" He cupped her cheek, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"I know, I know I have been a selfish cow recently... I'm sorry" she leaned herself closer to him, hugging his arm to try and make him forgive her.

"Why go to your boss's house when you have me at home waiting for you"

"I just needed space... Space to think"

"Why? You're not woman enough to break up with me face to face so you give me the silence treatment, that's the lowest of the low Chantelle" He spoke harshly, she could see his muscles tensing as he was getting angry.

"I was always going to come back to you David... Really I was"

"Bullshit. Why?"

"Because I love you. You know I love you" This part was truth, no matter what he did, even if he killed her that night, she loved him. She couldn't help it, she would always love him.

"Prove it" David spat, looking out the windscreen,

"How?" She whispered

"Look, listen, we make love, here and now... Then we can just forget about this whole little incident at holby then move on. Okay?"

"Here... In the middle of the woods, David it's going to be freezing out there" Chantelle pulled back a little, she knew there was going to be a catch, there always was a catch with David around, nothing was ever that simple.

"Chantelle I don't think you understand me... This wasn't a request... Either way we will and I repeat will have sex here, after that I don't know" He looked away from the windscreen then looked at Chantelle, fear and defeat shone in her eyes, he loved seeing her so scared and frightened, in a way it made him pleased he had so much control over her.

"Please I..."

"Shut up! Get out the car..." He shouted the first part, Chantelle leaned against the door, shivering.

"But..."

"Didn't you hear me? I said get out the car..." His voice was softer now, but it still had the same demanding tone. Chantelle got out, she didn't need to be told a third time. Opening the door, she shivered as the cold air caressed her cheek. She wrapped her arms defensively around herself, waiting for David to get out.

Once he did, he went around the car to her, she noticed he still had the knife firmly in his hand. His other hand took hold of her wrist, tightly holding it as he dragged her further and further into the tree's, she knew there was no point struggling, he was far too strong for her. That and he was the one with the knife.

"David..." She whispered, she felt him let go of her wrist, but she was pushed up against the tree, her head being pushed against the hard bark, his Body pinning her to the tree. She felt his hot breath on her neck, he began to kiss her, pushing his tongue into her mouth. She cried when he pushed her to the ground, ripping off her leggings and underwear. She felt the cold wind hit her legs and the sharp grass and twigs cut into her. She could do nothing as he pushed himself on top of her, making her take all his weight, all she could do was try to black herself out emotionally think of something else.

By the time he got off her, it was completely dark, the cold night had settled in and it had began to rain ever so slightly. She was too weak to pick herself up from the floor, all she could do was lie there in the cold and exposed.

David was standing above her, looking down at her. He zipped up his jeans, then took the knife he had placed on the grass.

"David... Please don't do this..." She began to cry more, she was shaking knowing this was it. Before she could say anything else he stamped on her stomach, making her cry out in agony as he continued doing it, slowly she felt her ribs cracking a stabbing feeling inside her body. Silent tears were rolling down her face from the pain that he was causing her.

Once he finished stamping on her, he crouched down, weakly Chantelle could make out a smirk across his face, as a beam of moonlight shone on him.

"I'm sorry about this Chantelle... I really am, I loved you so much" He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, it was then that Chantelle felt a cutting sensation in her lower stomach, she gasped feeling a hot liquid run from her stomach. Placing her hands there, she felt a long deep cut that was bleeding heavily, David then stood up and began to run away from her, she tried to call out to him, but she was in so much pain she shouldn't speak. She rested her head on the cold leafs and fern, looking at the moon. She held onto her stomach, trying desperately to stop the bleeding, but she just felt it ooze and leak between her fingers. She was crying, so frightened and scared, she would have given anything for Dixie and Jeff to be with her now, but she Knew they wouldn't come.

But she had done it to protect Dixie, if she could change time she would have still gone with David. She closed her eyes as weakness and blackness overcome her, seeing her life flash before her eyes. Everything she had accomplished, her B maths GCSE. Her and her best friend sneaking into prom because they didn't have enough money for the ticket, she was weakly smiling at that part. Her 18th birthday, her best friend surprised her with a party, that was the night she first properly got drunk, she remembered how bad her hang over was in the morning. The night she had met David, she wasn't supposed to be going in the bar to work that evening, what would have happened if she said no? Non of this would have happened, she would have never met David.

Then came the most recent memories, meeting Jeff and Dixie. When she first met them, she found Jeff throwing pick and mix sweets and Dixie, trying to get her to admit she ate the last slice of chocolate cake. Then waking up in hospital finding Dixie sat next to her, she regretted throwing Dixie and Jeff out, they must have hated her because of it. Opening her eyes weakly she was back in present time, looking down at herself she was still bleeding, still in pain. Tears were streaming down her face, knowing nobody was ever going to find her, she was going to die there alone and scared. All she could do was wait and hope, hope that someone would come and find her, But looking down on herself she saw the amount of blood she had lost, she didn't have that much time. Her hope was quickly fading, as was her consciousness.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N was trying to post this last night but laptop wouldnt let me, ****unless I get it fixed quickly, i do not know when the next update will be, this will have to do for now. sorry for any mistakes, but my keyboard is really mucking me around... please review if you have time :) Thanks beethovenRIP :D**

* * *

Dixie held her breath, she was clutching hold of Jeffs arm tighter, both to feel protected and hold him close as to stop him doing anything she would consider as stupid. As much as David deserved it.

"Jeff we need to get security" Dixie hissed into Jeff's ear,

"Ain't being funny Dix but what the hell are they going to do?" Jeff said harshly, he managed to wriggle his arm out of Dixie's gasp then make his way through the crowd to get to David.

Dixie sighed, it was then she turned her head, spotting one of the security men. She rushed towards him, hoping he would listen and take her side of the story.

"Excuse me, mate I need your help"

"What can I do for you?" He replied back politely

"Well you see that bloke over there?" Dixie pointed at David, she could see Jeff mixed in throughout the rest of the people, trying to make his way to David.

"Yeah"

"Long story cut short, he has been abusing my friend, and I think he has done something really bad to her, leaving her somewhere and now making a run for it" Dixie felt an empty pit at the bottom of her stomach, saying all of this made it real, she didn't want it to be real, it was all her fault that this had happened.

"Right ok, well..." Their conversation was cut short, as suddenly the security man bolted off, Dixie looked in the direction he was running, cursing to herself as she saw Jeff making a swing at David, he didn't miss. He had managed to punch David in the nose, causing it to bleed.

Jeff held back his arm to make another swing when he was restrained from behind, he could feel strong arms holding his hands behind his back, locking them into position.

"Think you're a man do ya?! Beating up women! I swear to god if you have hurt her..." Jeff raged, he felt his blood boil while looking up at David.

"You'll what mate? Looks to me like you're not moving anywhere" David chuckled, Jeff tried to move forward to take another swing but he was being held tightly.

"Please David just tell us where she is... Please..." Dixie butted in, she saw more security men rushing forward, taking hold of David to stop him retaliating.

"Can't do that I'm afraid Blondie" He chuckled sickly, Dixie felt uneasy in her stomach, trying to pull herself together. David wanted to smack both of them, but he needed to play it cool. They had no evidence against him, if he played his cards right, it would end up with Jeff in the police cell tonight, while he was free to make a run for it.

"What the hell is going on with you lot?!" The head security officer shouted, while trying to restrain Jeff.

"Someone call the police please... " Dixie began to sob, she didn't care that people had began to gather around them and look at them, all she wanted was to hold Chantelle in her arms and keep her safe. It was then that Dixie noticed the blood on David's shirt, there was lots of it.

"You better speak up David!" Jeff shouted, he was so angry he hasn't been able to contain it.

"I ain't done nothing!" David spat, trying to fight his way off the men that were holding him.

"Who's blood is this?" One of the men asked calmly, adjusting David's jacket so the blood stain was fully on show, Dixie could see from the look of it that it was fresh. If they could just get to Chantelle in time maybe they could save her.

"The stupid cow deserved it! She was cheating on me with that bald guy over there!"

"I never touched her! What the heck have you done with her?!" Jeff retorted, this made him feel even more guilty, David hurt Chantelle because he thought that he had been sleeping with her?

"I ain't done nout to anybody" He replied back sarcastically, chuckling under his breath.

"I will not tolerate violence in this station... Both of you will be kept under guard until the police get here, then they can deal with you both" One of the security men spoke up, before Dixie could do anything, she was just left standing there as both Jeff and David were dragged up the stairs and out of sight. She wanted to slap Jeff right now, now they were back on square one, no idea where Chantelle was, not even a clue or hint.

Tears were building up in her eyes, she then realised she couldn't even sit in the car, Jeff had taken the bloody keys. Great. The idiot.

Trying once again to act all hardcore, starting a fight, but ending up making things worse, by possibly getting himself thrown in jail. Then where was she going to end up?

She pulled her phone from her pocket, then it hit her, maybe Chantelle had her mobile on her? It was worth a try, she flicked through her contact details, until she came to Chantelle's name. She pressed the call button then placed the phone to her ear, listening to its continuous rings before it went into the answer phone.

She cursed to herself, then hung up the phone, keeping hold of it in her hand. She didn't care what Jeff said, the police needed to be involved and the sooner the better.

Within twenty minutes Dixie was already sat in a room with two detectives, trying to assure her that they were doing everything that they could. She was extremely pissed off with Jeff, who was at this moment in time sitting in a police cell under questioning of assault. Dixie was numb as they continued to explain how they were trying to track Chantelle down by using GPS from Chantelle's phone, Dixie sat there watching as one of the detectives typed away at the computer, trying to figure out where she was. Dixie was hoping it would be in her favour that David had slipped up, he said that Chantelle deserved it, but still the police didn't seem to buy the whole abuse story, all they had was Dixie and Jeff's words, with a suspect with blood on his shirt, no victim.

"Mrs Collier, it appears Miss Loader is at the Stones Forest, well at least that is where her mobile is..." The detective spoke up, then went on his mobile, shutting down the laptop.

"We going then?" Dixie stood up from the chair, picking up her jacket, this was a glint of hope that she was clinging onto.

"I have sent some squads down there, but it is more than likely he has dumped her mobile there" One of the detectives said,

"You're not listening, either one of you lot are driving me, or I am getting a taxi there myself. What is it going to be?" Dixie raised her eyebrows, she was going to be stubborn about this, if there was even the slimmest chance Chantelle was at the woods, she was going to go.

"Mrs Collier if she is there, I cannot guarantee what state she will be in"

"I'm a paramedic, its nothing I haven't seen before, the longer we are sat here arguing about this, the longer my friend is alone and injured, are we going now?" Dixie snapped, she had enough, she was going one way or another, one of the detectives sighed, picking up his jacket leading Dixie out of the room, and out of the station. When they got into the car park, Dixie allowed the detective to lead her to his car, she sat in the passenger side, silently praying to herself. It was a big woods, the more people looking the better.

Chantelle was drifting in and out of consciousness, feeling weaker and weaker by the second, she knew the likely hood was that she was going to die there alone. She was so scared, all she had done with Dixie is push her away, she would have given anything for Dixie to be there right now, holding her hand and stroking her hair, telling her everything would be ok. She was sure that Dixie hated her now, hated her for allowing her boyfriend to hurt her, threaten her with the knife, Chantelle knew that deep down Dixie must have hated her. Looking around her, the woods was dark, owls occasionally howling. It was then that it began to rain heavily, she felt the cold rain stab and prickle her lower body. She was shaking from the cold.

Then it hit her, she was sure her mobile was in her pocket. Both of her hands were pressing onto her lower stomach to try and stop the bleeding. She gently removed her right hand, flimsily reaching for her lower pocket, sure enough there it was.

A weak smile broke out apon her lips, her small glimmer of hope soon faded as she saw that she had no signal, more tears were rolling down her cheeks. She Managed to press the number 5 button, which was speed dial for Dixie. Even if there was no signal she could leave her a voicemail, it would send eventually.

It cut straight through to voicemail, Chantelle took a deep breath, everything was becoming so much harder, she was growing weaker and tired by the second. Was this the end? She didn't know, she didn't want it to be, there was so much more she could do with her life, so much she wanted to say.

"I am sorry for pushing you away Dixie. You have done so much for me, I am not worthy of any of it but you didn't give up on me. You were there all that time at the hospital, reading to me, I will never forget that..." She croaked into the phone weakly, the rain was making her words much less understandable, she was no longer able to tell if it was blood on her stomach or rain water. The only thing keeping her covered from the rain was her skimpy beige top Dixie had given her along with the back cardigan, it still smelled like Dixie, she was using this as comfort, allowing the sweet scent to coax her.

Tears formed in her eyes as she realised this was the end. No one was going to find her. Chantelle was alone. She was going to die alone in this woods half exposed, lying in the cold and wet. Summoning her last remaining breath she spoke once more.

"Look after yourself Dixie, and that loving husband of yours. You two have been lovely and I am blessed to have worked with and known you. Im so sorry for leaving you, I know what he is like and had to get him away from you... I am sorry for being a burden on you. Im so scared... I ..." she was unable to finish as she began to cough up blood, before everything went silent and black. Once again her life was flashing before her, happy memories of her and Dixie, smiling and hugging, the same infectious laugh that Dixie had. Always making her smile, even now. Another memory, of when Jeff had fallen out of the ambulance, Dixie had to hold her up to stop her from falling on the ground because she was laughing so much. Dixie and her painting their nails together, then Dixie accidentally spilling the bottle of nail polish onto the cream Carpet. Then the memories stopped, she was just lying there with the cold wind brushing against her face, and the rain hammering down on her so she was lying in a puddle of mud. Slowly bleeding and freezing to death. Alone.


	31. Chapter 31

Really not sure of this chapter, one of my worst ones i think... hmm.. it isnt going to gt any better though please let me know what you think, xox I am also sorry for any spelling mistakes! My keyboard and dyslexia are both getting worse! Xoxox

* * *

Dixie was resting her head on the window of the car, they had stopped at some traffic lights, all she wanted was to know that Chantelle going to be ok. She was watching as the rain ran down the window, it was raining hard. The poor woman was going to be soaked.

Dixie felt a small vibrating against her leg, she put her hand in her pocket looking at her phone, it showed one new voice mail, from Chantelle.

She felt a lump forming in her throat, it was slowly suffocating her. Her body was numb and stiff, she bit her lip, feeling butterflies in her tummy. Something was stopping her from opening the message, all she could do was stare at her phone screen. Dixie took in a sharp breath, before plucking up the courage to listen to the message, she pressed ok then placed the phone next to her ear. Her hands were shaking.

"I'm so sorry for pushing you away Dixie. You have done so much for me, I am not worthy of any of it but you didn't give up on me, I will never forget that" Dixie felt tears rolling down her face, she heard the defeat and fear in Chantelle's voice, she was barely whispering. Dixie was shaking as the message continued,

"Look after yourself dixie, and that lovely husband of yours. You two have been lovely and I am blessed to have worked with and known you. I am so sorry for leaving you, I know what he is like and had to get him away from you... I am sorry for being a burden on you. I am so scared... I ..." Dixie was struggling to breath properly as Chantelle stopped speaking, she could hear her coughing and spluttering, she felt so helpless knowing Chantelle was out there all alone. She was so young, she had so much to live for, hand she had had it taken all away from her.

Dixie moved the phone back from her ear, placing the mobile in her lap. She couldn't bare to listen to the message a second time, it was too emotional for her. Dixie couldn't help herself from sobbing uncontrollably, her body was shaking, so many emotions running through her, she didn't notice the car had started moving. She felt so guilty, she should have been more forceful in making Chantelle stay, if anything that message had made Dixie more determined to find her.

Her mind completely blacked out, soon they pulled into a small car park. Dixie looked around, there was lots of police cars, the sirens being the only light in the dark night. She could still see the rain coming down hard. She weakly got out the car, she had to remind herself why she was there, she couldn't heave Chantelle out here all on her own. It was cold and the rain and wind were picking up, it was so cold.

"Mrs Collier, I need you to stick with me" the detective handed her a flashlight to enable her to see,

"What... What if I call her, we might hear the phone" Dixie stammered,she wiped away the tears that were falling. Trying to act strong. She needed to be strong.

"That's not a bad idea... Worth a shot" He agreed, Dixie couldn't get her contacts page up quick enough, when she came to Chantelle's number, she pressed the call button. She was holding her breath, trying to hear Chantelle's mobile. She cursed to herself as it cut through to the voicemail. No signal. Why was there never any bloody signal when she needed it? She shook her head at the officer,

They went further in the woods, Dixie turned around shinning her flashlight towards another tree. She felt physically sick when she looked at the ground, it was a pair of leggings, the pair that Chantelle had been wearing. She ran towards them and crouched down to pick them up.

"No. Don't touch them, we can get forensics up here and use them as evidence, do they belong to Chantelle?" The detective warned,

"She was wearing them..."Dixie then broke down into sobs, falling back on a tree, she didn't care that she was now soaked from the rain, she just wanted her friend well.

"Mrs Collier, I think we need to get you back to the car..." He said softly,

"No. We need to find her"

"We will... But like I said, I don't know what state she is going to be in"

"I'm not giving up on her. I can't, she is my friend, I was supposed to look after her" Dixie continued to sob, leaning back on the tree. She continued to cry, feeling completely useless, it was such a big woods. She felt worse for finding the leggings, what had David done to her? She felt physically sick thinking about it, she felt the rain fall heavily down her face, compromising her vision, everything was just a blur thanks to the rain and tears.

The detective put his arm around Dixie's shoulder, holding her shivering body close and learning her back to the car park. Dixie didn't have the strength to fight him, she had already failed Chantelle, she knew that deep down chances were Chantelle wasn't going to make it. What had she done to deserve this in life?

By the time Dixie got back to the car park, she was socked from head to toe, bottom half of her jeans covered in mud. She broke down sobbing, on the ground hugging her knees, she felt horrible. What sort of person was she? She promised herself she couldn't give up, she needed to find Chantelle. The detective wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, trying to keep her warm. Dixie was resting her head on the side of the car, whilst sitting in a puddle.

This was all her fault, Chantelle was out there all alone, while she was just sat there unable to move from shock. What if she didn't make it? Dixie shook her head, she couldn't think like that, she needed to be positive, but at the same time how could she? Some officers tried to get her into the warmth of one of the cars, she wasn't having any of it, she would stay out in the rain for as long as Chantelle.

Time seemed to slow down for her, it was all happening in slow motion. Her hope was soon running out, she looked at her watch, Chantelle had been missing for nearly an hour out here in the cold and wet. It was then that Dixie looked around, looking around at all the officers rushing around her.

The same detective crouched down opposite her, his face looked sad and emotional, Dixie felt a pit in her stomach.

"We found her" Dixie felt a small rise of hope within her, she stood up quickly.

"Where is she?" Dixie gasped, dropping the blanket on the floor.

"Mrs Collier she isn't in a good way... I'd advice against seeing her..."

"No. No she needs help." Dixie insisted, she walked into the woods again, looking around and following all the noise and lights.

"We have called for an ambulance" the detective bit his lip, he really didn't know how Dixie would cope seeing her friend in such a state.

"I'm a fully qualified paramedic! Will you let me see her!" Dixie pushed her way past him, ignoring the tight feeling of her legs where her jeans were sticking to her.

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea" Before he could hold her back, Dixie ran further up the clearing, she saw Chantelle lying in what to her looked like a ditch. A muddy wet ditch. Her lower half fully exposed, and her stomach was red with blood. Dixie stood there, her feet frozen to the ground while looking at Chantelle and the three women already around her.

"No... please no..." She cried, it was then she found the strength to run towards Chantelle, her knee's buckled as soon as she got to her. There was three women officers sat beside her, Dixie took a deep breath and tried to think, she looked at Chantelle's face, her lips were a light shade of pink nearly blue. She saw her chest moving up and down very slowly and weakly. A long deep cut on her lower stomach which was heavily bleeding, one of the officers was holding a bandage to it trying to slow the bleeding.

"Chantelle? Its ok sweetheart... Don't be scared... I'm here" Her voice broke, she was whispering softly. Dixie took hold of Chantelle's hand, she was so cold. Dixie held her hand close to her chest, then kissed her palm softly.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart..." Dixie broke down into sobs, still holding Chantelle's hand, it was the least she could do now. She was watching her chest slowly rise and fall, getting slower each time.

"Don't leave me Chantelle... You can't leave me... I'm so so sorry... I really am" Dixie whispered, as the rain continued to come down, she was physically breaking down herself. Too scared to let go of Chantelle's hand incase she dissapeaered completely.

Dixie felt her hand being squeezed a little, Chantelle was making the most gentle movement by squeezing her fingers ever so slightly.

"I'm here darling... Don't worry I'm here, I'm going to get you help" Dixie whispered, she felt her fingers being squeezed again gently. She kissed Chantelle's hand, then moved her head closer to Chantelle's whispering words of comfort and stroking her hair, Dixie was being ever so careful when stroking the young woman's blonde hair. It had been mangled with mud and rain, what had she done to deserve this? Being left for dead in a ditch.

"I'm here... It's ok Sweetheart. It's ok" Dixie didn't know how many times she would have to say it to believe it herself, she lifted Chantelle so her body was resting in her lap. Dixie wasn't letting her lie like that in the mud, she continued playing with her hair and whispering words of comfort until the ambulance arrived.

Dixie looked down at Chantelle who was resting now in her lap, she was cuddling the young woman's body close trying to keep her warm and protected from the rain.

"I love you darling... I promise I will make you better. I promise..." Dixie swallowed the lump in her throat, she vowed to keep that promise. It wasn't long before the paramedics arrived, tending to Chantelle while she rested in her arms. Dixie wasn't letting go. She couldn't let go, she was too scared Chantelle would fade into nothing. So she sat there in the mud holding Chantelle close while the paramedics assessed her, all Dixie could do was hold her, and look at her face, at how defeated and tired she was looking. All the rain had made things worse, little rain drops had gathered on Chantelle's cheek.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart... I really am sorry.." It was then she broke down completely, completely losing it in tears, knowing there was nothing she could do accept hold her.


	32. Chapter 32

This Chapter is done in Jeffs POV I hope I have done ok and you all like it. Thank you again BeethovenRIP, you have been a gem helping me out :)

* * *

"Aaaarrrggghhh. You bloody idiot Jeffrey you actual bloody idiot." I screamed at myself while pacing the cell. I was so annoyed, I shouldn't be here, I should be with my Dixie looking for Chantelle. What could I do to help while being banged up?

I slammed my fists into the cold tiled walls for about the tenth time in as many minutes. The pain I had in my hands was nothing compared to what Chantelle had gone through or what I was currently putting my Dixie through. I always seem to let her down, my problem is that I just don't think. That is how I always ended up in trouble, even at work.

I slumped down on the foam mattress looking at my hands, the hands that got me arrested for assault studying the cuts and bruises that were forming on them. What was going on? No one is telling me anything and the not knowing is making me feel worse.

I didn't notice the key turning in the heavy steel door as the deadlock clicked,it wasn't until the copper started talking that I looked up and brought myself back to reality.

"Come with me "

I got up silently and shuffled my feet along the corridor, I decided to cooperate, maybe that way I could find out what was going on. I followed him into another smaller room, looking up at him briefly as he indicated to a seat placed in front of a small desk.

I sat down thinking to myself, damn how had I got myself into it. I placed my hands on the table, looking at my swollen and cut knuckles. Oh yeah, that's how I got myself into it.

I was being charged with assault and now had to explain why I had done what I did. Had my luck run out this time? Was I about to lose everything? My job? Chantelle? Dixie? Would she bail me out of this one or should I just face up to it? My actions have consequences but Davids have far more.

I had barely heard him start talking again, said something and was now looking at me for an answer. I had no idea what he had just said. Crap.I am useless at times.

"Sorry could you say that again please?" I tried to be polite but it wasn't going in my favour. He sighed heavily and repeated his question. Why did I assault David? Now there was a question. Would he believe me? I could hear Dixie's northern voice in my head.

"Just answer the bloody question Jeffrey and tell them everything we need to find Chantelle and quickly. Stop wasting time by acting the hard man"

I took a deep breath and ran my hand over my head. I had it, for Dixie and Chantelle more than anything.

It took a while, when I say a while, I mean a while. It seemed like I had been in this place hours, it annoyed me that he had to question every little action. He didn't believe the abuse story, that part pissed me off. The copper said something about there not being enough evidence, that lead to me ranting, what did they want? Chantelle's body covered in bruises, bet they would have a field day over that.

I was sat on my own in the same questioning room, I told him everything. David putting Chantelle in hospital and raping her, I could swear I saw him chuckle at that. But, even after all of that, they were still blaming me? Why was it that he had to twist things, making it sound like I'm the bad guy.

I didn't notice the same copper come back in the room.

"Mr Collier, I need you to understand you were wrong in your actions today. We aren't going to charge you, but it will stay on your records and may be shown to certain employers, is that clear?" He then placed a form and pen in front of me.

"Does that mean I can go now then?" I asked quickly, that's all I wanted more than anything.

"In a moment, I just need you to sign this form so we know you understand what actions have been taken due to you assaulting Mr Wright" I gritted my teeth at that part, me assaulting David. What happened to him abusing Chantelle? Breaking into my home attacking my wife then taking Chantelle?

I kept my mouth shut whilst scribbling down my signature, coming to think of it now, I have been paying tax all my life for the justice system, well where was the justice? I had been banged up most of the evening, god only knows where Dixie is. I dread to think, I have let her down big time and something told me a bar of her favourite chocolate and a bubble bath wasn't going to fix things.

The copper handed me my belongings in a plastic wallet, I took it quickly looking inside, my wallet, car keys and wedding band. Once I was sure I had everything, I followed the officer back to reception, then it hit me. Where was I supposed to be going? Nobody had told me anything.

"Ummm.. Do you know where my wife is?" I asked, I saw the officer frown at me before replying.

"I think she is at the emergency department with Chantelle"

"What? You found her? Is she ok? What happened?" Many thoughts began rushing through my mind, what had I let happen?

"Suddenly became talkative now Mr Collier" I didn't care that he was raising his eyebrows at me, I just wanted to know the two people I cared about most were ok.

"Please" My voice was trembling, I needed to know they were ok, all he did was shake his head.

"Mr Wright has been released, if I was you I would keep my hands to myself. Now get going" he replied, I wanted to smack him one, but I needed to get to the hospital, be there for Chantelle and Dixie. I was feeling extremely sick now, what an earth had he done to her this time. Last time she ended up in a coma because he thought it was ok to smash her head in, that and she miscarried. Every time I think of that, I think of what a brilliant mother she would have made, so much potential and he had taken that all away from her in a few kicks.

I muttered under my breath, calling him a careless sod. I really hope he didn't hear that, to be on the safe side I quickly walked out of the station. Feeling the cold night air hit me, it was raining as well which didn't help things. I hated the rain. I looking around the car park I sighed, remembering that the car was still at the train station, I pulled my phone out of the plastic wallet and ordered a taxi. It wasn't long before it arrived, while sitting in the back I kept trying to call Dixie, her phone was switched off. That wasn't a good sign, her phone was always permanently attached to her hand unless something had distracted her.

Throughout the drive I was feeling very guilty, I had told the police everything. I knew Chantelle was really going to hate me now, but there was no other way around it, it wasn't like they believed me anyway. David was free despite having blood on his shirt which he blamed on a bar fight, how the hell did they believe that. I bet they wouldn't believe me unless they found Chantelle's dead body with CCTV of David killing her. That thought made me shiver, what if she was dead? I knew he was capable of that... Of god what then? I felt my eyes stinging at the thought. I took some deep breaths trying to gain a sense of composure as we pulled outside the ED.

I flung some notes at the taxi driver, I was sure I paid a ridiculous amount more than I should have done, but I didn't have the time to sit and wait for him to count out change.

As soon as I went into the ED I knew something was up, everyone was quiet, Noel and mac were behind the desk, but they weren't mucking around like usual. While Louise actually looked like she had emotion showing in her features, maybe she wasn't made of stone.

I didn't have the same bond with Chantelle as Dixie had, but I did still care about the young woman. She was so innocent and caring, what had she ever done to deserve any of this? Whenever I saw her she was often smiling, putting on a brave face, if you didn't know her you would have never guessed she was being abused. I had so many memories that I had shared with her, she was such a caring and kind woman. I remember when she made me some tea and brought me breakfast when I was feeling down about my kids, when she came with me to watch a horror movie because Dixie was to frightened to go. I managed to feel a weak smile on my lips, why her? I had let her down so badly, Chantelle and Dixie.

I walked over into reception, Louise looked up at me smiling softly, I swear i could see tears in her eyes, and mascara down her cheeks, but I thought it was better not to say anything, "Resus" She spoke calmly, she knew the two people I was looking for, I took the familiar route to Resus. I looked through the glass window, nothing prepared me for this. The blinds had been closed, that was never a good sign, I looked at the door, trying to pluck up the courage to open it, but I wasn't sure if I should.


	33. Chapter 33

Dixie stood by the hospital bed, she didn't know how to react. Chantelle was lying in front of her, she felt so helpless. She held tightly onto the young woman's hand, she felt so limp.

Dixie looked at Chantelle carefully, she was so small on the bed, her body had been wrapped up now, giving her back her modesty. She felt sick every time she thought about Chantelle being left there, left alone to die in a muddy ditch half clothed. Dixie traced patterns on the back of Chantelle's hand, she felt the bones of her knuckles poking out of her hand, she had gotten so Small.

Zoe and Sam were standing in the corner of resus, giving Dixie some space.

"Shouldn't she being going into surgery... Isn't that what she needs?" Dixie turned and asked them,

"Theatre are backed up, Tom and Fletch are on to it, but.. Dixie we need to be realistic, look at her sats" Sam spoke gently, she held her hands together.

"I can't..." Dixie couldn't take her eyes off Chantelle, she knew her sats were weak and unstable, but all the time she wasn't looking at them, she might be wrong, she could be fine.

"Look at her then Dixie, she is so weak, her injuries haven't had time to recover from last time..."

"I know!" Dixie snapped quickly, she exhaled deeply continuing to rub circles on Chantelle's hand. Why had everybody given up on her? She was so young. She was too young to young.

"Why are you all giving up on her anyway?... She has so much to offer in life. So much" Dixie let more tears slip from her eyes, she couldn't bothered to wipe them away, she had more important things to be worrying about.

"Dixie I assure you we are doing everything we can, Tom and Fletch are upstairs talking to a surgical team... The most we can do is keep her stable and comfortable" Zoe spoke up, trying to assure Dixie that they were doing their best, but she the young woman was so weak, Zoe didn't need to explain to Dixie that it was touch and go.

Dixie sighed at Zoe's words, she knew she was true, but she didn't want it to be. Deep down she knew chances were Chantelle wasn't going to make it. Most of her ribs had been broken, the same lung had been punctured, she had lost a lot of blood from the cut on her lower stomach. As well as being hypothermic and underweight.

She had tears falling from her eyes, falling onto the metal railing of the bed. She had given up on holding herself together, it wasn't going to work, there was no point in masking her emotions and feelings now.

Chantelle was slowly drifting into consciousness, she felt a little warmth. But numb, her whole body was numb she couldn't feel a thing thanks to the high dose of pain killers she had been given. She slowly tried to open her eyes, feeling weak and tired as she did so. She was sure she could make out a woman next to her, that woman looked a lot like Dixie, the same colour blonde hair scraped back into a pony tail.

Everything was blurred and the room was spinning, where was she? Was she dead? She felt dead, her whole body was numb, she was fighting to stay awake, determined to find out where she was.

"D..Di.. Dixie?" She whispered, the small voice caught Dixie off guard and she jumped slightly at the voice, her throat was dry and closing in on itself. All her body was slowly giving up on her. Dixie gasped at the voice, and looked down at Chantelle. She had her eyes slightly open, she felt more tears fall looking at her. Dixie was so confused, she thought quickly, taking a deep breath before speaking in the most gentle voice she could, trying not to show any fear or worry to Chantelle. She needed to stay calm for her sake.

"Shh... It's ok you don't have to talk sweetheart, I'm here, I've got you, you're safe" Dixie hushed, she felt a small warmth grow inside her at Chantelle being awake, well, she wasn't really fully awake, she looked more like she was in a daze. Dixie cupped her cheek, running her thumb up and down her soft pale skin. She was so pale and cold, her lips were a light shade of pink almost blue, bags under her weary eyes.

"So... So scared..." She stuttered slightly, she began to squint at the harsh bright light above her. Where was she? She was so weak she didn't want to waste her time finding out, Dixie was there and that is all what mattered. She was no longer alone. Tears were streaming from her eyes, leaving streaks of blood down her cheeks.

"You don't need to be scared honey, I'm here... It's alright I'm here" Dixie was shaking, she hadn't expected Chantelle to wake up, all she could do was try and comfort her. She began to wipe away her tears attempting to smile at her friend.

"I'm... I'm not... ready to die" She croaked, deep down she knew she was too far gone, but at least she wouldn't be alone. She was swallowing back the blood that kept coming up in her mouth, this wasn't a good sign. She could feel all her body becoming more painful, every little movement she made caused the greatest pain.

"No. No, no you're not dying sweetheart, Tom and Fletch have gone upstairs, they are going to get the surgeons and I promise they will fix you..." Dixie cupped her cheek, forcing Chantelle to look her in the eye. Dixie didn't want to believe it, she needed to believe she would make it to surgery, she needed to believe she would be strong enough to make it though this. Chantelle weakly nodded, she couldn't say anything more to hurt Dixie, she had put her through so much.

"It's so cold" Chantelle shivered a little, despite the warm saline She was still hypothermic, Dixie rubbed her cheek softly smiling at her. Both of them had tears rolling down their faces.

"Zoe could we get another blanket for her please?" Dixie questioned, turning to face her friend, Zoe nodded then went out of resus in search of more blankets.

Dixie then turned back to Chantelle, she looked so weak, what had she done? All she ever did was try to care for people, and this is what she got back.

Chantelle got scared, she tried to shuffle her body closer to Dixie to feel safe and comforted. But, it was no good, her body was far too weak and numb. Dixie noticed what she was doing and moved the metal railing down so she could get closer to Chantelle. Dixie Wrapped her arm around Chantelle's shoulders and began to stroke her hair, she felt Chantelle weakly snuggle her head onto her chest instead of the pillow.

"It's ok darling I'm here, I'm here" Dixie coaxed, noticing Chantelle was trying to get as close to her as she could, trying to seek warmth and comfort. Dixie moved herself so she wasn't in the way of the wires, she was standing next to the bed,her arm around Chantelle's shoulders supporting her, and now Chantelle's head was resting limply on her chest.

Chantelle coughed a few times then took a shallow breath, trying to find the strength for more words,

"Love you Dixie...Please don't go" her whispering was quiet, Dixie felt her heart break for her. She held onto her a little lighter and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise I am not going to leave you... I promise..." Dixie was stroking her hair softly, whispering more words of comfort, she felt so helpless. Having Chantelle resting on her and the trolley, it wasn't even a proper bed.

"It hurts Dixie... Just...just want it all to be over... I'm not sure if I want to be cut up.." Chantelle had tears falling building up in her eyes, she was so scared, but the pain relief had started to wear off, she was in so much agony she couldn't move. Dixie pressed the small drip, realising some more pain relief just as Zoe walked in with some more blankets.

Zoe handed them to Dixie, who then wrapped Chantelle up in them, trying desperately to warm her up, "I got your message darling, don't ever think you have been a burden to me... Ever. I loved looking after and caring for you, and that is what I am going to do when we get home.. Is that clear" Dixie was stroking the young woman's cheek again, she would wait on her hand and foot

"S..Stubborn... Have to let me go" Chantelle replied smiling weakly, she could only manage a few words, everything was becoming harder. Was this the end? She had so much she wanted to say to Dixie, but time was running out, she could feel her body giving up. At least she had Dixie with her, she was comfortable with her head resting on Dixie's chest, she could feel her warmth and hear her heartbeat. She knew at this point likely chance was she wasn't going to make it, she needed Dixie to let her go. Dixie's mind had only just processed what Chantelle had said, she knew what was happening. But how could she let her go? It was something that she knew she couldn't do, she needed Chantelle to fight this, Dixie's eyes were swimming in tears, coming to realisations that Chantelle was in a critical way.

"Yeah, you know me. Still the same stubborn cow you met on your first day. Just stay strong sweetie... I'm so sorry... I cant let you go" Dixie looked at the floor, she felt so bad for letting Chantelle down. She then looked back at Chantelle who still had her head resting against her chest. She was playing with her hair to keep herself from shaking too much, her knees kept threatening to buckle, But she was forcing herself to stay strong.

"You need to... I..." She then stopped speaking, her breath had ran out, once again every thing had began to get darker, she couldn't get her words out she didn't have the strength to, she closed her eyes, unable to open them again.

Dixie stood there still holding her, watching as her chest was moving up and down very slowly, the monitors beginning to bleep faster showing she was in a bad place. It was then that the resus door opened with Tom bursting in, tears streaming from her eyes, even Sam had began to cry in the corner of the room.

"Dixie I have her a spot in theatre, we just need your consent..." he gasped quickly, breathing quickly from running all the way from Darwin.

Dixie held her breath and looked carefully from Tom, back to Chantelle. She was so weak and limp in her arms, her chest was becoming very slow and her pulse was also slowing. She wanted her to let her go, but Dixie didn't know if she could do that. Dixie then remembered her words of being in pain, she wanted more than anything for Chantelle to get better. But which was better, dying in her arms or dying on a cold table after being cut open? She didn't know what to do, was it worth it? She couldn't help but breaking down into sobs, why had she been given this choice, it was the hardest thing she had ever had to make. She really didn't know what to do for the best, but every moment she spent thinking, Chantelle was slowly slipping away in her arms.


	34. Chapter 34

Dixie stood there still holding Chantelle, she hated David, it was all his fault they were in this mess. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? What had she ever done to him?

She desperately wanted to save Chantelle and make her better, but at the same time what if she didn't make it through surgery and died on the table after being cut open. There was no dignity in that.

"If... If I said yes, what would her chances be?"

"Dixie I am very positive that..." Zoe began

"No lies..." Dixie interrupted, she heard Zoe sigh before continue talking,

"With her injuries, and poor physical health already, if you agreed there would just be a very slim chance she would make it" Zoe spoke sadly, she saw the sadness on Dixie's face, she never saw Dixie crying, never. Now she was breaking down in front of her,

"Ok... How long do I have left to think?" Dixie bit her lip, it was going to be a tough decision either way, did she really want to gamble with Chantelle's life?

"The surgeons would need to get to her within the next 15 minutes... If not then they are refusing anyway... She'd be a lost cause after that.." Zoe tried to break the news gently, but it didn't matter, whatever way she said it, it was going to hurt.

Dixie took a deep breath, looking back at Chantelle she saw how content she looked in her arms, so peaceful and calm, no fighting, no noise, most importantly no pain.

She then remembered Chantelle's words of not wanting to be cut up. Telling her to let her go, Dixie rose her head up, looking at Chantelle's monitors. She hasn't expected them to drop as much as they had, she was barely breathing, barely living, attaching to life by a single string. Would she even be able to make it upstairs?

She felt more tears Build up in her eyes, she knew she would never be able to forgive herself if she said no to surgery, that was sabotaging Chantelle's chances completely. If she did agree and she died on the table what then? She would just be left cut open while the surgeons drowned themselves in alcohol and forgot about her. But if she lived...

She was in too much thought to notice Jeff open the resus door, she didn't realise he was there until she felt his warm hand on her shoulder.

"Princess I'm so sorry. What's happening?" Jeff kissed her cheek, then looked At Chantelle, her head was resting on Dixie's chest, and Dixie had one of her arms around Chantelle's shoulder, the other playing with her hair.

"I need to give permission for her to go into theatre... Jeff I don't know what to do" Dixie sobbed, where the hell had Jeff been? Why had he only turned up now? These questions didn't matter anymore, the only thing that mattered now was the person lying in her arms,

"Just do what you think is best, if you say no.. Well we already know the outcome, but it would be peaceful and pain free. If she went to surgery, what are the chances that she would make it?" Jeff got no response from Dixie expect a few sniffles, she just kept amusing herself by playing with Chantelle's hair as it was rested on her chest,

"Dix maybe it's time we let her go?..." Jeff added softly, he was looking at Chantelle's features, she looked gone already, she was so close.

"I can't..." Dixie continued taking deep breaths, stroking Chantelle's hair.

"Does that mean you are consenting?" Jeff asked,

"Jeffrey I don't know!" Dixie snapped, she took another breath trying to calm herself down, she looked at the clock, ten minutes had passed, all those wasted minutes talking she was never going to get back, she had to make her choice, and it had to be now.

It was so hard, why couldn't someone make the choice for her? Which ever one she choose she knew she was going to regret it. Either she gave up on her and let Chantelle die in her arms, or she pushed her into surgery and prayed for the best, it was a big gamble. Tears were rolling down her face as she continued to think, having Jeff by her side was comforting, his words remained in her head, as well as Chantelle's words telling her to let her go.

"Zoe I can't send her..." she spoke up before she thought, she couldn't think much longer and time was running out, she needed to say something.

"Ok Dixie, we'll all give you some space..." Zoe, Sam, Fletch and Tom walked out the room, leaving only Dixie and Jeff with Chantelle.

Dixie felt more tears running down her cheeks, was that the right choice? She didn't know, she really didn't know. She had put herself into Chantelle's shoes, what if she was lying there instead? Would she want Jeff to agree for the surgeons to cut her up? She knew that answer would be a no. But something told her Jeff would put her in there anyway, give her the best possible chance, isn't that what she should be doing for Chantelle? Giving her the best possible chance, she thought back to Polly, she didn't regret anything Nick did, nothing, he had tried his best to save her. It was her turn to give the best chance to Chantelle. But she had mucked up.

Jeff was stroking patterns on Dixie's arm, he knew how much torment Dixie was going through, she was questioning what she had decided.

Dixie traced a pattern of eight on Chantelle's cheek, her hands were shaking. "I love you sweetheart... Don't you ever forget that, I really wish I got there sooner. Then non of this would have happened..." Dixie was shaking, she didn't know if Chantelle could hear this or not, but she was hoping If she could then it would be a great comfort to her,

"He won't get away this... I'll make sure of that honey, you will never be forgotten... I love you... Sleep tight..." She kissed the top of Chantelle's head and began to rock her gently in her arms, adjusting the blanket to make sure she was warm and covered.

Dixie then looked back at Chantelle's monitors, she saw her pulse slowly getting a little stronger, not by much, but by a little bit. It then hit her, she couldn't let her go, she couldn't, even if there was the slightest chance, she had to try. What did she have to lose?

"Jeff hold her" Dixie said quickly, she moved slightly, allowing Jeff to take her place, holding Chantelle in his arms. It was then she ran towards the resus door, pushing it open. She found Zoe waiting outside,

"Dixie?" Zoe rubbed away her own tears for better vision then looked at Dixie.

"Zoe I can't let her go... I need to give her a chance, is it too late?" Dixie felt a small rise of hope within her, it was only little but she needed it. She needed to know she had tried Everything possible to save her, letting her die in her arms wasn't doing everything she could. It was giving up on her.

"You're agreeing?" Zoe bit her lip, had Dixie come to her too late?

"Take her before I change my mind again..." Dixie breathed out quickly, she bit her tongue, should she be changing her mind?

"Dixie you understand?"

"Yes I flaming understand. Just take her. Please Zoe give her a chance" Dixie was begging, she still didn't know if this was the right choice, but she promised Chantelle she would make her better, she promised her she wouldn't Give up on her. She couldn't break those promises now,

"Ok" Zoe nodded her head, then rushed off to get things in order as quickly as she could, time wasn't on their side,


	35. Chapter 35

Jeff shook his head, he couldn't believe Dixie had done that. What was she playing at? He couldn't have disagreed with her more, she was putting Chantelle through even more unnessecary pain, now they were sat in the waiting room, waiting for Chantelle to come out of surgery. He knew Dixie was only doing what she thought was best, but he didn't know why.

He was holding the foam cup, the coffee Zoe had given him had gone cold. It was mainly just a gesture, giving him something to drink hoping it would pass the time away quickly. It wasn't working. Jeff could hear every tick his watch was making, it had only been an hour, Chantelle was going to be in surgery for a long time yet, that's if she was strong enough to live that long.

He was confused as to why Dixie agreed, dignity in death was important to her, she mentioned it plenty of times on shouts, mainly when they went to a retirement home, she would have a go that it wasn't a good thing. All those people being kept alive and they couldn't do anything for themselves, shells she would call them, just a body without a soul.

He looked at his feet, turning his head to one side. Dixie was sat next to him, it was silent between the pair of them, neither had spoken since Chantelle had gone in for her operation. Jeff thought he would ease the silence by asking Dixie a question. Why had she agreed in the end, she had seemed so adamant that Chantelle was going nowhere, then changed her mind last minute. Why?

"Dix why?" Jeff asked whilst staring at the floor.

"Why what?" Dixie turned her head and looked at Jeff, eyeing him. What did he mean?

"Agree... Dixie you saw how weak she was" Jeff muttered, he wanted to put his foot down but everything was happening so fast he didn't have time to react.

"Pardon? What are you trying to say?" Dixie glared at Jeff, narrowing her eyebrows.

"Dixie I'm sorry but, I don't agree with you on this one. All you have done is cause her a load of unnessecary pain" Jeff looked up from the floor and directly in Dixie's eyes, she didn't look too happy.

"Why are you being such an arse Jeff?! All I have done was give her a chance!"Dixie gasped, she couldn't believe Jeff was acting like this, what was he playing at?

"No Dixie. Thanks to you she is going to die alone on a cold table, cut up like she's just a piece of meat" Jeff muttered under his breath just loud enough for Dixie to hear,

"How fucking dare you! What was I supposed to do? Sit back and watch her die!" Dixie stood up and stood opposite Jeff glaring at him. Jeff took a deep breath, he began to speak calmly, shouting wasn't going to help the situation.

"No. God no, but didn't you think? We could have just let her go peacefully, we could have taken out all the wires and tubes, it could have been pain free. You could have held her and now..."

"Shut up Jeffrey! Anyway what have you done? Oh yeah, smack David one. Then land yourself in a police cell! I was the one who saw her, saw her lying there. Do you know how I saw her Jeff?" Dixie spat, she clenched up her fists feeling her nails dig into her palm, Jeff was being such an arse.

"Dix..."

"No Jeffrey, shut up and listen. I saw her, lying in the middle of a muddy ditch in a forest, her legs were fully exposed, he raped her then beat her, leaving her for dead! You weren't the one who saw that! I was! You were too busy locked up in your cell!" Dixie raged, she had tears in her eyes, Jeff wasn't the one who had to see that, she was.

All Jeff could do was just look at her numbly, he bit his lip, he had really let Dixie down on this one.

"Were you there when she woke up? Saying she was scared and wasn't ready to die. No, you weren't fucking there, it was me again while you were locked up in a cosy cell. Do you know how bloody awful I felt? Having to stand there and tell her everything was going to be fine. I fucking know she is probably going to die on the table! But at least I have given her a chance!" Dixie was crying and out of breath from saying all of that, she didn't look at Jeff, just stormed out of the relatives room and out of the ED completely.

Jeff put the cup on the table, then leaned towards the floor, burying his head in his hands. Well that hadn't gone to plan, it ended in a full blown argument and Dixie storming off on him. He didn't blame her, he didn't realise she had seen that much, all whilst he was banged up in what she interpreted as a cosy cell. But then compared to what she was going through, his cell did sound very appealing.

Dixie made her way to her office, she closed her door, locking it and pulling the blinds. She laid herself out on the sofa and cried, she rested her head into one of the pillows and sobbed as hard as her body would allow her to. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Chantelle, saw her Lying there all alone and it was all her fault, she should have put her foot down more.

Allowed David to hurt her instead of Chantelle, she had lived most of her life, did the things that she wanted to do. Now Chantelle was on the verge of having hers taken away from her, Dixie sat and thought of all the things she would be missing out on. Birthdays. Christmases. Motherhood. Dixie bit her lip so hard she made it bleed whilst sobbing, all the things she hadn't done with her life, Chantelle wanted like her so desperately to be a mother, now chances of that happening were very slim they were practically anorexic.

Jeff was right, she was going to die on the table all alone. What had she done? It was all her fault. Why did she have to be so stubborn? She could have just let Chantelle go? But no, once again she had to have her way, she remembered how weak and limp Chantelle was in her arms, Dixie didn't have a clue how she was going to make it through the surgery, she really didn't. She slammed her head against the pillow continuing to sob, realising how much of an idiot she was.

It wasn't long before the crying took it out of her, she felt a burning at the back of her throat, she got up and ran into her toilet, throwing up violently in the toilet with tears streaming down her eyes. Once she finished she flushed the chain, then collapsed into more tears on the cold tiled floor.


	36. Chapter 36

**I really hope youu all believe i have done this chapter justice, i have been working on it since the last update, enjoy **

* * *

Dixie remained crying and shaking on the cold tiled floor, she didn't have the strength to pick her body up. She was to defeated, Jeff was right, she had done wrong in agreeing to the surgery. She should have just let Chantelle go peacefully, she was going to be in so much pain and it was all her fault.

She didn't notice the office door click open, Jeff knew it would the office that Dixie went to, she was always there when she wanted to be alone. The door had been locked, but he knew she would use their wedding date as the pin for the door, she used the same pin for everything.

He went in the office and looked around the room, he couldn't see Dixie but he could hear her. He could hear her sobs. He had his own tears streaming down his face, walking further in the room, his knee's threatened to buckle. All those things Dixie had said made him feel even more guilty. Why did he have to be such an idiot? Out of all the things he could have said to Dixie he questioned her judgement.

He saw the private toilet door slightly open, that's where the sobbing was coming from. Closing his eyes, he plucked up the courage to get closer.

Once he did he put his hand on the door handle, pulling it towards him, revealing Dixie crouched on the floor in floods of tears and shaking. He felt ashamed looking at her like that, he had caused that, him and his big gob. Why was it he never thought before he opened his mouth?

"I'm sorry" Jeff managed to muster, his voice was croaky. Dixie didn't even look up from the ground, she knew the only reason Jeff would come to her is to tell her that Chantelle was dead. Why else would he be there?

"She...she's dead... Isn't she?" Dixie whispered quietly, she was instantly fearing the worst.

"I don't know..." Jeff crouched down opposite her, so much he wanted to hold her, to comfort her, but Dixie wasn't allowing him anywhere near her.

"Why else would you be here?" Dixie looked up from the floor at Jeff, shaking. She saw his eyes swimming in tears, showing the same guilt that she felt at that moment in time.

"I'm sorry Dixie. I really am" Jeff held out his hand, brushing his thumb against her cheek, but Dixie just shuffled backwards and looked at the floor once more.

"Go away..." She mumbled,

"Dix I..."

"Jeff just please go!" Dixie shouted, she couldn't bare it no longer, she couldn't stand being with Jeff after he said those things. She still needed time to think.

Jeff bit his tongue to stop him saying something, then stood up, Dixie remained on the floor. She didn't look up at Jeff, but she saw from the corner of her eye him standing and beginning to walk away. She relaxed herself as much as she could and rubbed her cheek against the wall, staring at the sink. What had she done? It was all her fault.

Jeff left the office, and went into the rec room, burying himself in the rec room sofa. It was killing him inside that Dixie was pushing him away like she was, he wanted so desperately to hold her, he hated it when she cried.

Another few hours passed, Dixie hadn't moved from the floor, all she could do was sit there and sob. Her sobbing almost sounded out the ring tone of her mobile. She heard it go off in her pocket, she immediately struggled trying to find it. She saw it was an unknown caller, she knew then it was the hospital. Calling to tell her about Chantelle.

She looked at the phone for a while, thinking, she knew she had to answer it. But she was scared to, part of her knew it was going to be bad news. After taking a shallow breath she managed to press the answer button and weakly put her hand to her ear.

"Hello?..." She croaked,

"Is this Mrs Collier?"

"Speaking..." Dixie whispered,

"Chantelle has come out of recovery and is in the intensive care unit ward"

"Is she ok?"

"Perhaps it's best if you came up, instead of discussing it over the phone" Dixie held her breath, this couldn't be a good sign Surely.

"Ok" Dixie mumbled, she then hung up the phone, taking deep breaths. She tried to get the strength to pick herself up from the floor but it was hard, her body felt heavy and weak, she was exhausted. Somehow she managed to pick herself up, she shuffled out of her office, she saw Jeff in the rec room laid out on the sofa, he had actually managed to cry himself to sleep.

She didn't want to wake him, so just walked out the station and back into the hospital. She used a different entry than the ED, she didn't want all the sympathy. People offering hugs or free coffee wasn't going to make Chantelle better.

Dixie got in the lift by herself, pressing the 4th floor, it seemed forever she was in there. Staring at the metal doors waiting for them open. Her nails were digging into her palms, cutting into her palms deeper and deeper as the lift went up.

As the lift doors finally opened, she remembered the ward from last time. Her mind was on auto pilot, she knew this ward on the back of her hand, she could go to the reception desk with her eyes closed. At the reception desk she said Chantelle's name, and was lead down the corridor, until she came into a totally different side of the ward. She didn't remember this from last time. The walls were painted light blue and it smelled highly of anaesthetic and plastic.

She found herself staring at the pine door, then at the doctor that was approaching her. He put his clipboard to the side, then took of his glasses. Dixie stared at him, trying to figure out what he was going to say.

"Kathleen I..."

"Its Dixie..." She interrupted him quickly,

"I'm sorry Dixie. Can we take this somewhere more private?" Dixie nodded, and followed him into a small office, she took the chair that he gestured to, and waited until he sat behind his desk.

Her heart was racing, and she thought it was going to jump out of her rib cage. Her eyes were red from crying, but she was trying to stay strong in front of the doctor, the last thing he would want is her breaking down in his office.

"Dixie. Chantelle came to us barely alive, we weren't able to fully perform the surgery. She would have died on the table if we continued" that's when he stopped, and stared at Dixie.

"Go on..." Dixie gulped, she was shaking, maybe she should have woken Jeff.

"She has a long list of injuries, most of them untreatable. Her right lung was completely punctured, I'm not sure how she managed to stay breathing alone for so long. Her pelvic bones have been broken from the force of intercourse, as well as the whole right side of her rib cage" The doctor was looking directly at Dixie,

"I get it... She isn't going to make it is she?" Dixie looked at him. She saw that look in his eyes, the same look that doctors always shared when telling a relative bad news.

"If she was stronger she may have had more of a chance, she was hypothermic, and just weighing 7 stone 2 pounds, that's nearly two stone underweight for someone of her height. We are trying to make her comfortable, making sure she can't feel no pain"

"How long?..." Dixie sniffed, she wiped away some of her tears with her sleeve.

"It's hard to say..."

"In... In your professional judgement" Dixie repeated, she needed to know how long Chantelle had left.

"She is currently on life support, as soon as it is turned off, that is when she will..."

"Can I see her?" Dixie's voice broke, her whole body was shaking, she needed to say goodbye. But could she do it? Was she strong enough to let Chantelle go?

"Of course" The doctor stood up. Opening the door for Dixie to be let out, Dixie felt tears rolling down her face, she couldn't be strong anymore.

They came outside another door, Dixie plucked up the courage to open the door. When she did, she saw Chantelle lying on the bed. It was a proper bed, with a big duvet wrapped around her, she looked so little after being wrapped up like she had been.

"Oh sweetheart" Dixie whispered, she closed her eyes then took some steps forward. Perching herself on the side of Chantelle's bed, taking her hand in her own. Being careful, she was so scared of breaking her, she was so delicate. She couldn't believe David had some so much damage in so little time, he had actually broken her. Broken her bones from the force of him slamming his body at her tiny frame, Dixie cringed thinking about it.

"I'm sorry darling... I really am, please forgive me... You mean so much to me and I let you down, you shouldn't be here..." Dixie looked down at her hand interlocked with Chantelle's, looking up she saw Chantelle's necklace placed on the beside table in a small plastic wallet, along with some hair clips and ear rings. Dixie took a deep breath before talking again,

"Goodbye sweetheart, I'll never forget you, never..." Dixie broke down into tears then looked behind her, the doctor was stood there staring at her. Dixie nodded at him, indicating she was ready to let Chantelle go.

She moved herself so she was lying next to Chantelle. She noticed the lack of wires in Chantelle's body, she then realised it was because most of her veins had shut down. Dixie gently wrapped her arms around Chantelle, and rested the young woman's head on her chest, stroking her hair as the doctor turned off the life support.

"I love you sweetheart... We'll meet again one day... I promise... You can be at peace now" Dixie whispered, she felt the warmth from Chantelle. She kissed the top of her head softly and continued stroking her hair holding her body close, feeling Chantelle's chest get slower and slower, she could hear her fighting for breath before she stopped and was silent.

Dixie rested her forehead in Chantelle's hair, sobbing weakly. Chantelle was gone, there was no getting her back and it was all her fault. After a few moments of holding Chantelle, she moved herself, resting Chantelle's limp body back carefully on the bed. Then tucking her in, trying to make it look as if she was sleeping.

She kissed her cheek softly, whispering goodbye once again. "Goodbye my sweetheart, I will never forget you, I promise" Dixie then took the small plastic wallet containing Chantelle's jewellery and left the room, she couldn't take it no more. She couldn't look at Chantelle's body, knowing she was the reason she was gone. Tears were building up in her eyes, a tough lump in the back of her throat.

Leaving the room, Dixie immediately broke down into sobs, breaking down into tears against the wall. Shaking. Realising that Chantelle was gone, she could never hear her voice again, or see her sweet innocent smile, she was just gone.

Dixie couldn't help herself being violently sick over the the floor, she felt everything get darker before her whole vision went black and she just collapsed onto the floor.


End file.
